Cross Roads (a Danisnotonfire Fanfiction)
by HighPointsofSociety
Summary: Moving to London seemed like such a good idea to Cassie, but when she meets Dan Howell, the boy of her dreams, her life is changed forever. Turmoil, romance and the best time of her life ensure, but is it for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - First and Foremost**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I stared out the window, down onto the clouds. They were a soft pink colour, with dashes of orange streaked through, giving it a fiery look. It was hard to believe that in only a few hours, I would be touching down in Heathrow Airport. I couldn't wait to arrive.

The *ding* of a new email pulled me from my daydreams. Guess what? Danisnotonfire has uploaded his new video, Draw My Life. Finally. One of these days Dan will actually stick to uploading once a week. He best be careful that nobody actually holds him to that promise. Eagerly opening up YouTube, I plugged in my headphones and settled down to enjoy the video.

***Later***

After going through the stress of landing, finding by suitcase amongst the thousands on the turntable and getting lost, I had finally found my way to the tube platform. Yes, the Underground comes all the way from London to Heathrow Airport. I stumbled into the carriage, almost loosing my suitcase in the process, because that's just how I roll. Plonking myself down in the nearest seat which didn't have incriminating damp patches on it, I plugged in my headphones, closed my eyes and started rocking out to The Wombats.

"Excuse me?" said someone in a velvety accent. I open one eye in mild annoyance and stared into the face of a sheepish looking 20 something year old. "Are you talking to me?" I asked awkwardly. "No," he said, a smirk playing on his lips, "I'm talking to the wall behind you." I grinned. "Well, in that case I'll stop butting into your conversation." I replied. "Can I sit there?" he asked, nodding to the seat next to me. "I don't see why not," I replied. "Last time I checked, I don't own the seat." He sat down, pulled out his iPhone and started playing Angry Birds.

I studied him out of the corner of my eye. Not that there was much to see - his over coat had the collar pulled up, and he was wearing a Russian style woolly hat. This and his unusually long fringe covered most of his face, revealing only his glabella and deep brown eyes. Why did I feel that I knew him from somewhere? I'd only been in the hemisphere for a few hours! Yet he was so familiar, his laugh, his attitude, even his voice. But if I knew him I should recognise him - you don't meet many 6 foot guys. Not that I'd met him, I think.

Sighing, I pulled out my notepad and looked around at the people in my carriage. I wanted to vlogg my first experience on the tube, but I didn't know if there were privacy laws or anything, and to be honest, I didn't want to find out. I quickly wrote a few things down, about the people and the actual experience. Wow, they're all so pale, I must stand out like a golden ray of sun in the snow. Bored, I started to sketch the carriage. Much easier to have a picture to relate to than a few notes.

DAN'S P.O.V.

I pulled out my phone and started to play Angry Birds, because I'm that socially awkward. I have no idea how to engage people in conversation, so I generally avoid it. Not that having a conversation with the girl I was sitting next to was hard. She cracked me up with her dry sense of humour. She pulled out a notebook and started to write something down. Now was the perfect time to try and figure out where I think I know her from.

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, hoping my hat and fringe would provide a good enough barrier to hide behind. She looked different from most other girls I'd met. Maybe it was because of her tan - her suitcase made it obvious that she wasn't from around here. Or was it her voice? It didn't sound British, her accent was amazing and I mentally kicked myself for not being able to figure out where it was from. Her hair, brown with blonde streaks, was loose and cascaded down her back, save one piece, a fringe, which curled around her ear. She dressed differently, too. The way she wore her overcoat and beanie made it obvious that she was not use to wearing warm clothing, but that didn't stop her from looking cute. Rather, when comparing her coat to her Converses, it looked quite nice. Stop it Dan! You don't even know her name! I looked at her one last time. The way she held herself showed confidence, even in this new place. I un-paused my game and went back to Angry Birds.

"Excuse me?" she said in that amazing voice of hers. "Sorry for the inconvenice, but do you, uh, mind getting up? This is my stop." she added in a rush, as if she was trying to explain why she was 'inconviencing' me. I smiled and got up, letting her make her way to the centre of the carriage. She smiled a thank you, then switched her attention to making her way through the crowded carriage to the door, suitcase and all. I watched, a little sadly, that this girl was about to walk out of my life. Shut up Dan! You don't even know her!

The train doors opened, and she shot one last look at me before stepping lightly down onto the platform. I sighed and stood up. Barging my way through the crowd, and elicting more than one cross remark, I stumbled to the door. Already, it was beginning to close. Should I go for it? What the heck, I charged, slipped through the gap and made it onto the platform without falling over. 5 points to Hufflepuff, Dan.

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I stood on the platform, wondering which way to go. Eagle Junction wasn't a big station, yet I was completely lost already. Eventually, I just decided to follow the exit signs, and made my way to the gates. I awkwardly fumbled for my ticket, and almost was run over by three business men having a heated discussion. Wow, London is a dangerous place. I walked over to the station master, and he let me through the wheelchair gate, suitcase and all. On an after though, I asked him, "Do you know the way to Baker Street?" Laughing, he told me to head left, then left, then right, then second left. I thanked him, and went and bought a map. Christ, this thing is confusing. I wandered over to a corner and tried to pinpoint my location on the map. After five minutes of fruitless searching, I had figured out where I was and how to get to Baker Street.

I wandered over to the exit, my head in the map, my mind in the clouds and promptly bumped into someone. "Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry." I stuttered as he turned around. It was the guy from the train. "Oh, hello again." I said awkwardly, mentally kicking myself. Good job Cassie, now he thinks you're a total dummkopf, which you are. Wait, why do I care what he thinks? I don't even know this guy. "Thank god I found you," he said. "Did you drop this?" he asked, showing me a TARDIS key-ring. "I thought it fell of your bag." I quickly checked my purse, and my key-ring was missing. "Thank you so much! I can't believe that I was stupid enough to lose it." I took the TARDIS and clipped it to my purse, then stuffed it into my bag, for safekeeping. "I had better go..." I trailed off awkwardly. "Thanks again." He smiled in return, then walked out of the station, into the night. I sighed, he seemed so nice, and so familiar. Oh well, I better get going - before it gets too dark.

DAN'S P.O.V.

As I walked away from her, I sighed. Good going Dan, making an utter fool of yourself. At least she had dropped that key-ring, otherwise I would've looked like a complete stalked following her. Or a private detective. I would like to be a private detective. Like Sherlock Holmes. I laughed at the thought of the girl looking for Baker Street. I hope she finds it, London is a pretty big place. Maybe I should've offered to walk her home. Nah, that would be much to awkward.

***More Later***

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I collapsed on the couch in my apartment. After a long walk, I had finally found it. 5 points to Hufflepuff. Yay. I decided to inspect the place. It was rather small, with one bedroom, one bathroom and a combined kitchen/dining/living area, but I didn't mind. I was living alone, and it would be big enough. Also, there was a balcony. I stepped outside and was greeted by the cold air. Changing my mind, I decided that I would sing Lion King songs on the balcony tomorrow, when it would be warmer.

Logging onto my computer, I checked my twitter, facebook and emails. I considered doing my 'Guess What? I've Moved to London' video now, but considering it was almost 11:00 at night, I decided to call it a day. Not bothering to undress, I crashed on my bed and fell asleep straight away.

_**Authors notes:  
**Hi guys! The first chapter in what hopefully won't be a bad story is here! I know it's a little slow and boring, I'm just trying to establish the story and get all that jazz out the way in the first chapter. The next one will be more interesting, I promise. I'm sorry about this horrendous excuse for a story! However, as it's my first time writing, I would really appreciate feedback and new ideas etc. so review away! If you want anything changed, e.g. the format (I know it's a big block) just let me know and I'll see what I can do to fix it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The First Day**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I was in a good mood when I woke up. Sunlight was filtering in through the blinds, and I swore that I could hear birds singing. They sounded different from the ones back home - I was accustomed to the harsh laugh of a kookaburra juxtaposed against the warbling cry of a willy wag tail. Rolling over, I glanced at my watch. 9:30 in the morning! I jumped up and was halfway through stuffing my clothes into the closet when I remembered that I didn't need to get up early, I had nothing planned for today.

Still, I finished sorting my clothes and other stuff, and then had a shower. After about 3 seconds of deliberation, I decided to wear my Paris t-shirt, my skinny jeans, Converses and a vest. I decided to leave my hair out, so I grabbed my silver head band and applied my make up. I don't wear a lot of makeup, so I just put on the usual, red lip gloss and a tiny amount of mascara, to bring out my plain brown eyes.

First things first, I'm hungry. I grabbed my map from last night and plotted the route to the closest Tesco's I absolutely adore Tesco's so I decided to vlogg my first experience there, and post it on my side channel. Yes, I am a You Tuber, not that I'm well known or anything. My main channel, CassidyandCo, was a mixture of vloggs, skits and other random stuff. My side channel, CoandCassidy, was everything else which I made which wasn't main channel worthy, but I didn't want to waste all the effort which went into making.

Grabbing my camera, and favourite hat (a grey 'bellboy' hat adorned with a bow) I left the apartment.

***Meanwhile***

DAN'S P.O.V.

I awoke to a pillow hitting my face. Hard. Rolling of my bed onto the floor, I grabbed the pillow and placed it on my head, using it as a retarded excuse for a shield. Sure enough, more blows rained down on my body. "Phil!" I moaned. It's not even 10 in the morning yet!" Laughing, Phil stopped hitting me long enough to explain that we didn't have any Shreddies so I needed to go and get some. "I'm not going unless you come and carry all the groceries." I stated, arms crossed with a look of determination on my face. "Ugh! You're such a baby Dan!" Phil complained. "Be ready in 5." And with that, Phil left my room.

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I turned on my camera. "G'day Youtube! It's Crazy Cassie here, if you didn't already notice!" I said. I then explained that I had moved to London, and promised that I would post an apartment tour soon. "But now," I said dramatically, "It's time for to go to Tesco's! Yay!" I did my happy dance, which attracted quite a few odd stares, considering I was in public. Meh. That's just how I roll. I turned off the camera and walked the rest of the way to Tesco's.

When I got there, I gave the internet another little spiel, then walked into the shop. Wow. I stood there gawking for what felt like a million years, then I composed myself. I had to remember that I was on the internet. "And here," said in my 'posh British accent', "Is the bakery." I completely lost it and whisper/yelled "They have eccles cakes!" Wearing the biggest grin, I continued on my way around the store, pointing out awesome things which I liked, for example, the broccoli cooling stand and the book section. "I confess that I am such a nerd when it comes to literature," I told the internet in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm totally in love with this store!" Laughing, I continued with my vlogg.

DAN'S P.O.V.

We were in Tesco's, Phil and I, and we were looking for the Shreddies. "Damn it! They've changed the store layout!" Phil exclaimed. "Relax, we have the rest of the day to find the Shreddies." I pointed out. Phil looked a little grumpy at that. "Right," he said, "You go that way, I'll go this and we will find these Shreddies." Laughing, I started to walk backwards to the end of the isle. Phil did the same. When we got to opposite ends, Phil turned and ran. I started round the corner, and bumped into someone.

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

My first thought was for my camera. If that was broken, there would be no 'Cassie goes to Tesco's'. Or any Cassie. Scrambling for my camera and words, I started endlessly apologising, to the camera and to the stranger. Pausing my camera, I turned and faced the stranger. "You!" He gasped. It was the guy from the train last evening. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry-" he began. "I'm fine, I'm fine. I thought you were one of those helper people" I cut him off. "I try to avoid them on principle." It was the first time I got to look at him properly, without all his hats and coats blocking his face. "Do I know you?" I asked. He grinned. "Not in person, I don't think. I'm Dan by the way."

That was when it clicked. Dan. Dan Howell. Danisnotonfire. I was talking to Danisnotonfire. I facepalmed. He looked confused. "You're Dan Howell," I said. "The llama obsessed vlogger of YouTube." He grinned sheepishly. "So, you recognise me. I guess that I shouldn't be surprised." "Oh, yes," I replied. "I'd say that I'm your biggest fan, but considering you have all those girls who stalk you and have 'married' you, I will just say that I'm one of the biggest." Good job Cassie. Make a total fool of yourself in front of your YouTube idol. You idiot.

He grinned at me. "Well, um, sorry about bumping into you again. Me and Phil were racing to see who could find the Shreddies the quickest." "Well,"I replied, "They are over there-" we started walking in the direction that I had indicated. "Wait, AmazingPhil? Phil Lester? That Phil?" He nodded. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, considering you guys are inseparable." I suddenly realised what I had said. "God, not in that way, in a friendly way!" I added, trying to redeem myself. He just laughed.

DAN'S P.O.V.

I laughed, her cheeks burning red. "Where are my manners? What's your name?" I asked her. "Cassidy." She replied. We got to the Shreddies shelf. "Hold on a sec," Cassidy said. "I just need to wrap up my vlogg." She un-paused her camera. "Well, YouTube, I hope you've enjoyed my tour of Tesco's! This is Crazy Cassie signing off, goodbye!" she yelled, adding in a mock salute. Suddenly, we heard a scream. "Crazy Cassie!" We both looked in the direction of the scream. It was Phil. "You're Crazy Cassie!" he cried. Facepalm. "I knew that I recognised you from somewhere," I told Cassidy. "Ohmygosh, I'm such a big fan! We both are!" rushed Phil, as if he had 3 seconds to say everything in the world. Cassidy looked confused. "You guys watch my videos?" she asked. "Hell yes!" me and Phil replied in unison, then started to laugh.

I can't believe that I'm meeting Crazy Cassie.

_**Authors Notes**_

_****__Hi Guys! I hope that you like the chapter, sorry it's so long. At least Cassie and Dan have finally met (properly). Things will start moving a little faster now! :)_

_Also, feel free to give any feedback, or suggest any ideas! See you soon._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Sight Seeing**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

Dan and Phil watch my videos. Dan and Phil watch my videos. Dan and Phil watch my videos, and I can't believe it. I'm standing in line at Tesco's chatting with Dan and Phil, and they watch my videos.

"So," Dan said, "You're not creeped out by the fact that we're fan-girling over meeting you?" I laughed. "Not really, it hasn't sunk in yet. You guys should be the ones who are worried about fangirls, considering you're talking the person who is hyperventilating." They looked confused. "I hide my emotions very well." I explained.

"Still," Phil said. "It's not like you meet your idol everyday." "Don't you mean idols?" I asked. "No, I was referring to me and Dan meeting you." he said. I smiled at that.

DAN'S P.O.V.

Phil paid for the Shreddies, and then we left Tesco's. I was alternating between mentally kicking myself for not recognising Cassidy earlier, and mentally fangirling of Cassidy. In the least creepy way possible. We were strolling down the street, laughing and having the weirdest conversation possible about if the Doctor was real, he would probably end up being a YouTuber. "Or watching your videos." Cassidy added. As we turned the corner, Phil stopped outside a Starbucks. "Are you busy?" he asked Cassidy. "We can stop for a drink if you like." She grinned. "I'd love to, but I was planning on trying to get all my sight seeing out the way today."

"We can show you around." I blurted out, without thinking. Oh crap, now I'm going to look like a complete fool. She turned to me. "I wouldn't want to impose, I'm sure that you've got a heap of stuff to do today." Cassidy said. Damn. At least she didn't say that she didn't want to hang out with us straight to our faces. "No, I'm pretty sure that we have a free day today." Phil added, trying to convince her. "Oh really?" she asked quizzically. "Really!" I said. I could see that she was actually considering it. "Hmmm, we'd have to be back by 6:00." she said. "Why? I mean, you don't need to tell us if you don't want, and I'm not trying to stalk you or anything, I'm just curious." I stopped talking and looked at my feet as Cassidy laughed. "Well if you really want to know," she started, "A little bird called twitter told me that you were going to finish editing and upload your latest video this evening." I flushed beetroot red. I had totally forgotten about that, about everything. Seriously Dan, you need to stop daydreaming and start focusing on reality. It's amazing enough that you've met the YouTuber of your dreams, you don't need her to like you as well.

_**Hi Guys!**_

_Just a short chapter/filler, sorry! (small by my standards, anyway). Again, feel free to comment etc. or suggest something for me to incorporate into the story. Alternatively, you could write a story and leave the link in the description - I promise I'll read them all (if I get any :D)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Eye**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

Dan and Phil had been dragging me all over London. Not that I minded, of course. Being with my idols, and them taking the time to show me London, was amazing. "Right," Phil said. "What is another essential place to go?" "The Eye of course!" Dan exploded with excitement. A stupid smile spread across my face - I was going to the London Eye. Yay!

As we cued up, we chatted about more random stuff. Dan insisted on paying - I must remember to pay him back. Eventually, we made it to the front of the line. "Is there a lone rider?" The Eye operator called out? Immediately, Phil volunteered. "Are you sure you want to go into a carriage with random strangers?" I asked him, confused at his choice. "Hell yeah! They're the easiest to freak out! Besides, I can make faces at you guys through the windows!" was his reply. Eagerly, he pushed to the front of the cue and got into the crowded carriage. He waved to us ecstatically as his carriage rose into the air.

Dan was having a quiet conversation with the operator. He finally came back to my side. "Alright!" he said, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "We've got our own carriage." I stared in disbelief. I was going on the London Eye, with Dan, alone. Mega fangirl moment.

Stepping inside the carriage, we sat opposite each other and waited to move. After a few moments, the pod started to climb gracefully into the air.

DAN'S P.O.V.

Cassidy pressed her face against the window of the pod in a vain attempt to see Phil. "Come on," I said, laughing, "The carriages are tinted - he won't be able to see you." Accepting defeat, she pulled back from the window, and stared outside. Well, the view was magnificent. It was a foggy day, but as we rose through the cloud, the sun shone vibrantly off the high points of London, The Shard, The Big Ben, The Tower Bridge etc. It was a breathtaking experience. I looked as Cassidy as she took it all in. Her smile shone just as brightly as the sun, and her eyes sparkled with delight.

"What do you think?" I asked shyly. I was hoping that she would enjoy the experience - I know I did the first time I was on the Eye. She said something softly, and continued to gaze out the window. "Sorry, I didn't catch that." I said. She jumped and looked at me. Way to ruin the moment Dan. Sigh. "I said it's amazing, Dan. Thank you for bringing me." she whispered. I looked into her eyes, and she smiled at me, the most beautiful and sincere smile in the world, and I knew she meant it.

*Beep* *Beep*

I leaned back in annoyance, why was Phil texting me? Cassidy grinned at my obvious displeasure, and went back to staring out the window. I quickly checked the message. _Dan, is there anything else we need to show her before we go back home? -Phil_. I couldn't be stuffed answering him, so I chucked my phone to the other end of the carriage. Cassidy moved towards it. "Oh crap, you can't look at that!" I informed her. "Oh really?" she asked and lunged for the phone.

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I grabbed his phone and leapt away from the corner as Dan comically crashed into the edge of the chair. In a trice, he was on his feet, and chasing me around the small compartment. "Give it back!" he yelled at me through gritted teeth. I laughed as I ducked under his wildly swinging arms and opened the text. "Dan," I read in a loud voice, "Is there anything else we need to show her before we go home?" I started to type a reply: _No, she's had an amazing dayiosudfps. _Yup, Dan has finally caught me and grabbed his phone, resulting in us tumbling to the ground. "Now look what you did!" he 'complained'. He showed me the text. "Now Phil things I'm crazy!" I laughed. "He things you're that anyway." I pointed out. "True." he mused thoughtfully.

A strange look appeared on his face. "Have you really had an amazing day Cassidy?" he asked shyly. I blushed and looked at my feet. "Yes," I answered in a small voice. "And call me Cassie." I added, trying to lighten the suddenly serious mood. He grinned and punched me lightly in the shoulder. "That's for stealing my phone and texting Phil." he told me. He sat back down and went back to staring out the window. With in internal sigh, so did I.

***Later***

DAN'S P.O.V.

Me and Cassidy, I mean Cassie, spent the rest of the trip on the Eye in silence. I hoped that I hadn't offended her or anything. Good job Dan, go and mess up the already unstable relationship between you and her. Relationship! I hadn't meant to use that word! Relationship in a friendly way.

We were outside a Starbucks a few blocks away from the Tesco's where we started the day, and it had started to drizzle. Phil and I were fine, but Cassie wasn't really prepared for the rain - which isn't surprising, considering she was planning to be out for half an hour this morning, not the whole day. "I've got to get back home." she said. I internally sighed. "Yeah, that's cool. Do you want us to walk you or anything?" I asked. She grinned. "Stalker much?" she asked Phil. "Crap, I didn't mean it in that way!" I tried to redeem my dignity and explain. She laughed that amazing laugh of hers. "I know. But I can find my own way thanks."

We stood their awkwardly for another moment. "Thanks a lot for showing me around today." Cassie said. "I really enjoyed it." "We should do it again, if you want to and stuff..." I trailed off awkwardly. "That sounds great!" she said. Thank god. "Can I have your number?" I asked bluntly. She nodded and pulled out her notebook. By now it was pouring. She scribbled her number down and handed it to me. "I've really got to go now..." she trailed off. "Goodbye!" We awkwardly waved, and parted our ways. I couldn't help looking over my shoulder at her slim figure, disappearing off into the distance.

**_Authors Notes_**

_Hi guys! Thanks for reading another chapter, even if it's not overly interesting. The next one will move faster, hopefully :D Again, feel free to comment or leave suggestions! Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Waiting

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

After an awkward goodbye, I sprinted off into the rain. By the time I got home, I was soaked. When I got home I had a shower. What? I was cold and wet and showers help calm me down. After my shower I unpacked my groceries and made myself a bowl of cereal. Flopping down on the couch, I turned on the radio and started editing my video. I was pretty productive, only stopping to sing along to Taylor Swift's Red when in came on.

I finished editing my video and logged onto twitter. Who would like me to upload a new video now? I asked the internet. Immediately, the replies came flooding back. One caught my eye. It read: I can't wait! Do me and Phil feature? Yes, it was from Dan. Wait, Dan just messaged me, on the internet, where the whole world can see. I did a happy dance! Yay! Quickly I replied. Well, sort of. I didn't use all of the footage of you guys - I thought that we should leave Phil with a little dignity...

Straight away, he replied. NEVER! DIGNITY AND PHIL SHOULD NOT BE USED IN THE SAME SENTENCE! I laughed. A lot. The *ding* of a new message caught my attention - Phil had decided to join our conversation. On a scale of one to ten, he wrote, how embarrassing is the footage? I uploaded my video. Why don't you find out? I suggested, attaching a link.

I got a message back from the boys saying how they enjoyed the video. We chatted like this for hours, until I told them I was tired and bayed them goodnight, even though I wasn't tired. I lay in bed thinking, about what had happened today. I had met my idols and become friends with them. And, maybe I had met the boy of my dreams. Was I falling for Dan? Impossible - I'd known him for like five minutes. Yet I couldn't shake him from my thoughts. Eventually, as my thoughts turned into dreams, he haunted them as well.

***The Next Day***

DAN'S P.O.V.

Beep. Beep. There goes my stupid alarm clock. I lay in bed, mentally blanking, when it all came back to me in a rush. Yesterday, I met Cassie - my favourite person to stalk on the internet and pretend to be friends with. And now I really am. And yes, I have featured in one of her videos, and yes, we were chatting last night. I pinched myself. No, this wasn't a dream. I felt like hell - no wonder, I slept for less than two hours. I couldn't get Cassie out of my mind. She is so perfect in every way.

I rolled out of bed and made me way into the kitchen. There were so many thoughts going through my head - I needed to think, and what better way to think that make yourself a bowl of Shreddies? As I was halfway through my bowl, Phil walked into the living room. "Good morning sunshine!" I sang jokingly. He glared at me in an annoyed fashion. "It's not even half ten yet Dan, why are you being so noisy?" I shrugged. Personally, I didn't care. I was to busy thinking about Cassie. Shut up Dan! You only met her yesterday.

"So," I said 'casually'. "What time do you think I should text Cassie?" Phil looked at me weirdly. "Keeping in mind that you only met her yesterday, I'd say that you should text her about 1:00. If you want, you can suggest a collab. video or a get-together."

I sighed. One o'clock was a long time to wait to.

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

All day I've been wondering about Dan and Phil. Trying to take my mind off them, I decided to film my video about moving to London. "Hey, before I go, I need to ask you guys a question." I said to my camera. "I was thinking of what would be a good way to 'christen' my new life in London, and I decided to do a collab. video with another London-based YouTuber. However, this will be a bit different, as they won't know about being in my video. I'm going to stalk- I mean play non-consensual follow the leader with one of these people." I spread my arms, indicating to pictures that I was going to annotate. "You can choose from: AmazingPhil, KickThePJ, crabstickz, OMFGIt'sJackandDean, JacksGap, Charlieissocoollike, nerimon, ninebrassmonkeys, MarcusButler, Sam Pepper, Casper Lee and last but not least, Danisnotonfire! Click on their faces to vote, and I will see you later. This is Cassie, over and out!" I added a mock salute and stopped filming.

I edited my video and uploaded it to YouTube. With nothing else to do, I turned on the telly and started to watch the Doctor Who phone started to ring, blasting out Tokyo by The Wombats. What could I say? It was a good song. I dived on my phone with great anticipation. Please be Dan, please be Dan, please be Dan! "Hello," I said in a bright voice. "This is Buddy the elf! What's your favourite colour?" There was a silence on the other end of the phone, and then the person said, "S-sorry, I must have the wrong number, goodbye." Damn, it was Dan. "Dan? Is that you? Don't go!" I blurted out in a rush, trying to make him stay on the line. "Cassie? Is that you?" he asked in disbelief. "I always begin my calls like this Dan," I explained. "It drives away tele-marketers." He laughed. That's a good sign. I think.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up and do a collab or something…" he began. I could barely contain my excitement. Do a collab with Dan and Phil?! "Sure I would, but I'd need to finish the video I'm about to start working on." I explained. "I suppose we could post it on your channel." "Why do you need to wait?" he asked, confusedly. "You'll understand if you watch my latest video." I told him. "I'd better do that then. Can we converse over Skype?" he asked. "My username is danisnotonfire, in case you hadn't figured that out." I laughed. "There's a billion danisnotonfire's on Skype. Can you friend me? My username is CassieandCo, just in case you hadn't figured that out. I guess I'll chat to you on Skype then." We said our goodbyes and he hung up. I flopped onto the couch and started at the ceiling. Dan just called me. Wow.

_**Authors Notes:**_

_Hi guys! Sorry, I know things are going slow, but they will pick up soon! A big shout out to Eve Wainwright, my first follower! Yay to Eve! Anyway guys, I can't thank you enough for reading - I didn't think that I'd get 3 visitors, let alone over 50. I'll upload soon - bye for now!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Video**

DAN'S P.O.V.

I clicked on Cassie's new video in great anticipation. It was fantastic, as per usual. She cracked jokes and goofed around. Towards the end, she got semi-serious. I watched with amusement as she explain her idea of 'non-consensual follow the leader'. She started to list some of the options. _JacksGap, Sam Lee_ etc. etc. "_And last but not least_," she said, "_Danisnotonfire!" _She did a little dance. "_Votey, votey, votey!. Click on someone's face. Go on, click. Now. Now. N-ow. NNNNNNNOOOOOOWWW!" _I clicked my face, in a slight state of shock. She wanted to feature me in one of her videos! I couldn't believe it!

_"So," _she said at the camera slyly. _"You want me to stalk Dan. I can do that. Dan, if you're watching, I'm going to play non-consensual follow the leader with you, so you'd better watch out!" _She wiggled her eyebrows, then signed off. I scrolled down and added a comment: _'Is it bad that I voted for myself - I'm a little bit scared now...'_ I then linked the main video to an email and shot it off to everyone who she mentioned. They all replied, commented and subscribed to her channel. Even Jack/Finn and Jack/Dean commented about how amazing she is. I felt a pang of jealousy, which I pushed to the side. I'm sure that they meant well.

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I stared at the text I got from Dan: _Look at your latest video. _Quickly, I pulled it up on my laptop. Oh my god. I had already gotten 10,000 views! And everyone, Sam, Caspar, Marcus - the whole gang, had liked, commented and subscribed! Dan rang me on Skype and I answered. "What did you do?!" I asked him incredulously. He smirked. "I just told my friends about it. And by friends, I mean all of the internet." I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you did that for me." He looked worried. "What? Don't you like it?" My jaw dropped, from the fact that not only Dan had done this for me, but from the fact that he cared about my feelings. In a friendly way obviously. He would never like like someone like me. I quickly reassured him that no, I loved the fact that I had gotten a thousand followers and all my favourite YouTubers were commenting and liking my videos.

"So, you suggested meeting up?" I asked, trying to appear casual, even though I was mentally praying that he hadn't changed his mind. "Yeah, totally! I was thinking of doing a video on how to speak Australian with you. Whaddya think of me accent mate?" he asked in a completely outrageous and hilariously wrong accent. I roared with laughter. "What, you don't like it?" he asked with mock sadness. "No sir, I think it's totally wonder. Completely wrong, but totally wonderful. May I inquire as to what do you think of my British accent?" I asked, trying to sound posh. He smirked. "You sound like a dying cat Cassie." "Wonderful!" I rubbed my hands together. "That's exactly what you sound like!" We both laughed like maniacs.

We chatted for ages about random stuff. Suddenly, a flying Totoro hit Dan in the head. "Phil!" he cried with mock pain. "Damn, I thought you were filming. What are you doing anyway, I can hear you laughing like there's no tomorrow." They both dived towards Dan's laptop, and it fell on the floor. Phil grabbed it and head it above his head as Dan chased him around his room. "Hi Cassie!" Phil waved at me as Dan rugby tackled him and they both fell onto the bed. "Hi Phil!" I called. "Dan's being going on about you all day Cassie. He can't get you out of his hea-" Phil was abruptly cut off by Dan, who had shoved a beanie in his mouth. "Mhhhm mhhhm mhhhm." Phil said as he tried to get the beanie out of his mouth. By now I was blushing a soft pink. "That's enough now Phil." Dan growled as he shoved him out of his room and closed the door. "He's totally crushing on you!" Phil yelled from the hallway. So much for pink, I was now a vibrant scarlet.

Dan came back to his bed. "Sorry about that," he apologised awkwardly. We sat there in an awkward silence. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?" He asked hopefully. I agreed and we said our good nights. Even though it was late, my brain just wouldn't shut up. Was Phil joking? Probably - Dan would never like a girl like me. I crashed on the sofa, and eventually fell asleep.

***THE NEXT DAY***

Sunlight danced across my face as I rolled over and promptly fell on the floor. Ouch. I'd forgotten that I wasn't in my bed. Groggily, I checked the time. 5:00! Why did the sun wake me at this ungodly hour?! Well, I suppose it is nice to see the sun - London is go grey. I've only been here a few days and I miss it already.

After lying on the ground contemplating life for a few minutes, I decided that I may as well get up and do something. Soon, the mouth-watering smell of frying bacon filled my small apartment. I expertly flipped the pancakes, and piled them, the bacon and my toast onto one plate, before curling up on the couch in front of my laptop. After a short hesitation, I decided to re-watch my all time favourite YouTube videos. Yup, that included Dan. Oh my gosh, Dan! I'm meeting him today!

I jumped up and ran around like a maniac, trying to get ready in as little time as possible. I was halfway through doing my hair when I realised that I didn't even know when to meet him. Should I text him? Wait, I don't have his number. Well, it should be in my call log on my phone, but should I text him this early? He doesn't get up before 10.

In the end I decided to wait, so I continued unpacking my stuff. Not that I had an awful lot of stuff - I'd already unpacked my clothes and the bare necessities. I looked up the location of the nearest Ikea store. It was a 30 minute walk away. Oh well, I didn't have anything else to do. I grabbed a map and was on my way.

***45 MINUTES LATER***

I stepped out of a wardrobe. If I didn't already have a closet, I'd buy it. It was perfect - I could imagine putting coats in it, then pretending that I'd returned from Narnia. I grinned. Because that's what I do in my spare time, instead of partying with friends, I pretend to visit Narnia. Sigh. My phone buzzed, and I answered it eagerly. "Good day, you have reached the London morgue. Please state the location of the deceased." I said in a morbidly low voice. A stuttering voice answered me - "I'm sorry, I must have the wrong number." I then heard someone laughing. "Hi Cassie!" Dan yelled. I must be on speaker phone. "Is that you Cassie?" Phil asked, confused. "She always does that Phil - yesterday when I called I got 'Buddy the elf'." Dan explained to him.

"Anyway Cassie, what time are you going to come over? We were wondering if you wanted to film the video then stay for dinner or something." Dan asked. "Well," I began, "What time suits you? I'm free all of today." "DAN'S FACE LITERALLY LIT UP!" Phil shouted down the line. "How about now?" Dan asked excitedly. I hmmed. "I'm at Ikea, so it'll take me a while to get there, but that sounds cool." I told them. "Where do you live?" Dan gave me their address, and hung up. I stood there for a moment, then sprinted to the door.

***HALF AN HOUR LATER***

It had just started to rain as I found Dan and Phil's apartment block. As I waited impatiently for their lift to arrive at their floor, I started to sing along to the song I was listening to. In my own little world, I walked out of the lift and straight into Dan. He athletically managed to stay on his feet, while I, being as uncoordinated as I am, fell to the ground. He laughed and helped me up. "I'm so sorry Dan!" I apologised, trying to not sound like the socially awkward nitwit that I am. "No, no," he said. "I'm use to being around clumsy people - you should see Phil when he tries to dance! Not that you're clumsy, though." He added awkwardly. "No," I agreed. "I'm not clumsy, I was just off in La La Land." He grinned. "And what is it like in La La Land?" he asked. I thought for a moment. "All my dreams come true. "

A door halfway down the corridor opened and Phil leaned out. "Is she here ye- oh hi Cassie!" he seemed genuinely pleased to see me. That's a good sign. "I thought that you said that you would be a while getting here?" he asked. I blushed. "I may had ran a bit to make the bus." I explained, eve though it was a lie. I ran the whole way here. Dan grabbed my hand and led me to their apartment door. A bit my lip, and hoped to high heaven that I didn't blush.

I stood at the door of their apartment in wonder. Yes, it was an apartment, but it was Dan and Phil's apartment. The one in their videos. And I was at it's door. Dan looked at me quizzically. "What's wrong?" he asked. I turned to him, crossed my arms and put on a frowny face. "I can't believe that you put Hidden Wombat on the mantelpiece! He's not hidden if it's obvious where he is." I told them with mock horror. They cracked up. "Forgive us!" pleaded Phil as Dan tackled me and covered my eyes. "Quick Phil!" he yelled. "Hide it while she's not looking. I head Phil shuffling around as he tried to find a good spot. "Done!" he sung out triumphantly. Dan uncovered my eyes and I cast a critical eye around the room. "It's in that draw." I pointed to the draw in the side table. "Damn it! How did you know?" the boys cried. I grinned. "I have my ways." I said.

DAN'S P.O.V.

"I have my ways." Cassie said. That was amazing, I wonder how she figured it out. She knows us well. I internally sighed - I wish I could say the same about me knowing her. I mean, I know her, but not in person. "So do you want to film the video now?" I asked her. "This is as good a time as any." she replied. I led the way to my bedroom. I'd previously set up the camera, so I didn't have to look like a fool trying to adjust it to the right height and so on. "Now where is that list?" I asked myself, trying to retrace my steps. Was it on the bed? No. Was it under the table? No. Was it in the miscellaneous draw of crap? God forbid. "Do you mean this list?" Cassie held up a few sheets of paper. "It's ridiculous! Half of these are Americanisms." I smirked. "That's what happens when you get Phil to do the list for you." I informed her. She hmmed. "I should go give Phil a piece of my mind - no Aussie in their right mind says 'tootsie pop'!"

"Anyway, how are we going to do this video?" she inquired. It was a fair question. "Well, I was going to do an introduction, and then I was going to get you to enter the frame and just go from there." I told her. She nodded in consent. I turned to the camera. "Hi there internet! As I was reflecting on life, I decided to do this video a little differently. Now, you should remember my '_How to speak Northern'_ video. If not, there's a link here." I indicated to a box above my head before continuing. "I've decided to do a _'How to speak Australian' _video! Get excited!" I grinned at the camera. "And here to help me is-" Cassie sprung into the frame. "G'day YouTube!" she yelled, just the way she did at the beginning of all her videos. "Cassie here, and I'm going to teach Dan how to speak the Aussie Lingo!" she explained in her bubbly way, full of enthusiasm and excitement.

"So Dan," she turned to me. "Lets get started." She quizzed me on what words meant, and insisted that I say sentences in my awful Australian accent. "But Cassie," I moaned, "You said that I sounded horrible." She shot me a smile. "Exactly Dan! If you're making me speak in my British accent, then you've got to speak in your Australian accent." I grumbled a bit, but got over it when she smiled again. She had the cutest smile.

"For bonus points Daniel, can you sing this Australian bush song?" Cassie asked me, handing me her ukulele. I looked at her in surprise. "I didn't know that you played ukulele." I accused. She grinned. "Well, I couldn't be stuffed to bring my banjo - this was the closest instrument I have." She showed me how to play a few cords and handed me the lyrics. "Good luck Dan, you'll need it." I strummed the ukulele and started to sing. From the corner of my eye, I saw Cassie start to bob up and down. When I got to the chorus, she rushed out of the room, dragged Phil back in and they started to dance - Phil in his usual awkward style, Cassie in some sort of Australian bush style. Wow. She was amazing.

I finished the song and we said our goodbyes to the camera. I then did my 'sexy end screen dance.' However, I forgot that Cassie was in the room, and when I turned around, she was staring at me with an amused expression on her face. I felt myself blushing and she cracked up. "You look like a tomato when you blush Dan." she informed me. When she saw my crestfallen look, she smiled. "Don't worry Dan, I like tomatoes." she said, then grabbed her ukulele and walked out, leaving me to disconnect the camera.

_**Authors Notes**_

_Hello people! Thanks for reading! :D:D:D I honestly didn't think that I'd get this many views_ (_I was anticipating getting 3). So whether you've been reading this fanfic from the very first chapter, or you clicked on this story by accident - thank you. _

_Also, feel free to comment etc. _

_See you later!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Fun and Games**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I walked down the hallway thinking about what I'd just said. Where did I get that confidence from? Being around Dan is like I'm a whole different person. Suddenly, a flying Totoro hit my head. I instinctively grabbed it and used it as a shield, in case more plush toys followed. After a few seconds, I peeked out from behind my shield and saw a grinning Phil. "Sorry Cassie," he said. "I thought you were Dan." That gave me an idea. "Can I borrow this for a sec?" I asked him. He looked confused. "Why?" he asked. I grinned. "So I can throw it at Dan's head, duh." I said, rolling my eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And why would you do that?" he played along, with mock confusion. "Since when do I need a reason, you do it all the time!" I told him, adding attitude to my voice and clicking my fingers the way the duck-face princesses on American Idol do. He ran into his room, then came back with an armful of stuffed toys.

We crept towards Dan's door, hoping that he wouldn't hear us. Phil silently counted down, then we burst into Dan's room and started pelting him with toys. I hit him on the head as he dived behind his bed and high-fived Phil. "Head! Ten points! Yay!" I yelled. "Cassie!" Dan whined from behind his bed. "God, Phil, you're such a bad influence. I leave her alone with you for a moment and you've turned her into a Totoro throwing maniac!" I giggled. "Hey Dan," I asked, changing the subject, "When will you give me an official apartment tour?" I heard him facepalm. "Right! Sorry, I forgot that you hadn't actually been here before. I guess that as we were getting on like old mates that I sort of assumed that you were an old friend and had been here before..." he trailed off awkwardly. God, I hope that I wasn't blushing, though I knew in my heart of hearts that I was. Phil coughed awkwardly. "I'll leave you guys to it then." he said and practically ran out of the room. Thanks a lot, Phil. I turned to Dan. He rubbed his hand together in a business like way. "Right, let's get started." he said.

DAN'S P.O.V.

Cassie bounded down the stairs with her usual bubbly persona of excitement and delight. Yup, she was amazing. Wait Dan! You don't even like her. Well, as a friend. But only a friend. Besides, she won't consider me anything more than a friend. I'd just finished giving her a tour of our apartment and we were about to watch a movie. When we got to the lounge room however, Phil was playing Mario Kart on the Wii. Damn. Cassie probably doesn't even like Mario Kart. I was about to tell Phil to leave when he asked us, "Do you want to play?" I shot a look at Cassie. She grinned. "Only if Dan wants to." So she does want to play. Phew, awkward situation avoided.

Phil chucked us both a controller, and we sat down on the sofa, Phil and me at opposite ends and Cassie in the middle. I mentally grinned. Phil quit his race and changed to the avatar selection screen. Immediately, Cassie picked Toad. Before I could stop myself, I blurted out "Aww, I wanna be Toad." Smooth, Dan, smooth. I mentally kicked myself. Cassie shot me a look and grinned. "That's cool broski, I'll be Toadette." She switched avatar to the pink version of Toad. I grinned thankfully and selected Toad. Only then did I notice the look on Phil's face as he stared at us. Not saying a word, he just picked his avatar, Luigi, and the race began.

***EIGHT RACES LATER***

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I skidded across the finish line and threw my controller down in triumph. "Yay! I win! I win!" I sung as I did a little victory dance. "Get out of the way!" Phil yelled as he and Dan pushed me aside. Oops, I forgot that they were still racing. They finally finished. "How did you manage to win eight races in a row?" Phil asked, genuinely surprised. I smiled shyly. "I played all of last summer." I explained to them. "And why did you pick Toad?" Dan piqued up. I furrowed my brow in confusion. "He's just my favourite, I guess." I said. "Maybe I thought that you guys would feel less sad losing to the hands to a boy avatar, instead of one with pink pigtails." I grinned cheekily. They smiled. "You know, Dan," Phil said, ignoring me for a second. "I think that she's mocking us." Dan nodded in agreement. "Yup. She's being very cheeky. The twins wont be happy knowing that they've got competition." "You know Dan, I think that we should do something about her attitude." Phil said in a mock serious manner. Oh no, I didn't like where this was going. They both turned to face me.

I dodged a flying pillow and sprinted past Dan and Phil, out into the hallway. Down the stairs, and along the corridor. I could hear them catching up. Not surprising, considering that they know the apartment better than I do, and they're almost 6 foot. Dan was basically on my tail, so I took the first left and slammed the door in his face, locking it quickly. Right. I was in the bathroom. Not the best place to be, but it could be worse. I heard them banging on the door. "Cassie! Come out!" Dan hammered on the door. "Never!" I yelled in reply. Quick, think Cassie. Think.

DAN'S P.O.V.

I could hear water running inside the bathroom. What was Cassie doing in there. I didn't have to wait long to find out. The door opened, and Cassie flicked water in mine and Phil's eyes, then sprinted back the way she came. God, she was good. We followed her into the kitchen. "Stay where you are!" Cassie yelled from across the kitchen. I looked at her. She was holding my bucket of Maltesers upside down and had her hand on the lid. "One more step and I drop this bad boy." she threatened. I raised my hands in defeat and she grinned, returning my precious bucket to it's rightful place on the bench. "Now!" I screamed as me and Phil dived towards her and tackled her to the ground. We started to tickle her. She giggled in that adorable way of hers. "Stop it!' she pleaded in between her laughter fits. "Never!" I cried and tickled her even harder.

Her eyes flicked open. Suddenly, she twisted to the left, while hooking her right leg behind mine, and flipped so that I was on the ground and she was sitting ontop of me. "Die Howell, die!" she shouted and tickled me on my weak spot, my tummy. I screamed and tried to shake her off. "Help me Phil!" I shouted in desperation. He sighed, gave in and grabbed Cassie from behind, dragging her off me and into the living room. I follow close behind. Cassie twisted out of his grasp. "Lets call it a draw." she suggested, offering me her hand. We shook hands and flopped on the couch. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her. "We have a reasonable collection." I indicated to our hundreds of DVD's in our shelf. She nodded in agreement. "Let's watch your favourite." she told me.

**_Authors N_****___otes_**

_Hola ambross! Before I say anything, I want to thank love_evolves_from_friendship for being the first person to review my work! A million thank yous! (It is totally not sad that I have only one review.) Sorry about the filler chapter, btw, but the next chapter will be coming soon (gosh, I sound like a movie trailer...) Anyway, stay amazing and see you later!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Truths, dares and unanswered questions**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

We were laying on the couch as the end credits of 'The Dark Knight Rises' rolled through the screen. Apparently it was Dan's favourite movie. I couldn't stop laughing when he picked it from the hundreds which lined the shelves. That was stupid of me, because then Dan and Phil wanted to know why I was laughing. I tried to be as vague as possible in giving them an answer. I guess that I wasn't prepared to share with them what this movie meant to me. Not yet. I remember the last time I watched it - it was one of the last times I was happy. I told Dan that it was one of my favourite movies, so he stopped bugging me.

About halfway through the movie Phil had ordered pizza, so we snacked on that and Maltesers. Currently, Dan was seeing how many he could fit into his mouth and say 'Flubby Honey'. "You really should do that for the camera, you know." I told him. "It's better than the chubby bunny challenge." He grinned at that, and consequently lost count of all the Maltesers in his mouth, meaning that he had to eat them all, and start again. Typical Dan. He's so crazy like that. I guess that's what makes him so individual and unique.

I checked my watch. It was 9:00. I groaned and got up. "Whabbaya boing?" Dan asked through a mouthful of Maltesers. I just looked at him. "I'm sorry, I don't speak flubble." I told him. Phil bounced up beside me. "Never fear, I do! Dan say's 'What are doing?'" he told me. "Well," I began, "In case you hadn't noticed, it's 9pm and I really need to get home." Dan and Phil pouted like little children who were getting chocolate taken away from them. "But whyyyyyyyyy?" Phil moaned. I grinned. "I'd sure love to stay and continue this crazy evening that we're having, however, I've got to go home and sleep - I've got stuff to do tomorrow." I told them in a matter of fact way. They both sighed. "Coulbn't bu just say dere?" Dan mumbled. Again, Phil translated. "Couldn't you just stay here?" he asked me. I felt myself blush, thank goodness that we were in the dark.

"I have to leave early," I explained to them. "I'm sure you don't want me waking you up at 6 tomorrow morning as I leave." I tried to sound convincing, but I didn't really want to say that I just enjoyed their company, and legitimately didn't want to leave. "I mean," I stumbled on, "It's not like I won't ever see you guys again." I was reasoning with myself more than them. They were probably just trying to be polite by asking me to stay. Dan took a huge gulp and swallowed the 30 something Maltesers in his mouth. "Well, If you have to go, we'll drive you home, wont we Phil?" he said, in a rhetorical question way. I knew that he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

I stared at them with my mouth open, in complete shock. "What?" Dan asked awkwardly. "Did I do something wrong?" he trailed off into silence. "You guys have a car?!" I said, not believing it. They looked relieved. "Is that all?" Phil asked. "Well, yes, we have a car. And we are driving you home in it." He grabbed my wrist and led me down the hall, out of the apartment and to the hallway, were we stood in front of the lift. "Be prepared to wait a while, it takes forever for the lift to arrive." Dan warned me. I snorted and they looked at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked, genuinely confused. "It's just such a first world problem, waiting for the lift to arrive. I guess that I don't really mind, as it means that I get to spend more time chatting about random stuff with you guys." I trailed off, but they were grinning like a pair of idiots. "I know!" Phil yelled suddenly. "Let's play truth or dare!" "Epicness! Yes!" Dan yelled in agreement. They looked at me expectantly. "I don't know guys, I've never played truth or dare before." I explained while staring at my feet, slightly embarrassed at the sad situation they called my life. I looked up at their faces and saw pure shock there. "Are you serious?" Dan asked me. I nodded miserably. "Well, we need to set this straight! Let's play!" he whooped. His enthusiasm cheered me up. I guess that's what I love about these guys, they never fail to make me feel happy.

***HALF AN HOUR LATER***

I was sitting in the back of Dan and Phil's Kia with Dan. Phil was driving and humming absentmindedly to a tune he was making up. Dan and Phil had been demonstrating how to play truth or dare for me. "Right! That's enough examples, it's your turn!" Dan yelled as he pointed at me. I giggled. He grinned then asked very seriously, "Cassie, truth or dare?" Oh crap, oh crap oh crap. Time slowed down. What do I pick? What if I pick the wrong one? What if I say something wrong and they hate me? I blinked and stared at Dan. Not knowing what I was getting myself into, I simply said "Truth."

Dan rubbed his hands together with anticipation and grinned at me. "Truth hey? Well, tell us, what's your pet hate?" I laughed with relief, of course they're going to start of easy. I looked at Dan, then at Phil who was staring at me in the rear-view mirror. "My pet hate? Well, that would have to be duck-faced wannabe TC girls and their 'swag' boyfriends." I blurted out. Crap! Now I will have to explain why. And I don't want to do that. I held my breath. "That's cool." Dan said. I heaved a silent sigh of relief. This game was much scarier than I anticipated.

***15 MINUTES LATER***

I clumsily opened my apartment door, and walked inside. The boys followed eagerly. We were still playing truth or dare, and it was my turn to ask Phil. "Kay Phil, dare or truth?" I asked. The boys looked at me quizically. "What? I'm just spicin' things up." I said, doing a little dance to show what I meant. They grinned. "I'll go dare." Phil said. I grinned evilly and rubbed my hands together. "Phillip, I dare you to put your socks on your ears, draw a moustache and a spectacle on your face, spike your hair with shampoo, then take a picture and post it on Twitter with the caption: Do you like my Lucius Malfoy look?" I pronounced. The boys looked at me in shock. "When did you become so evil?" Dan asked. I shrugged. "Five minutes ago, when Phil made me sing One Direction. I absolutely hate them and he knows it!" I explained. Dan considered for a second. "Meh. I like the new you anyway." he smiled at me.

We helped prep Phil, then laughed as he took the picture and posted in on Twitter. Immediately, the tweets rolled in. Why? some asked. Other said that they missed the old Phil. "Can I explain?" he asked me. I nodded, and he tweeted: _Hi guys! I'm playing truth or dare with Dan and CassieandCo. She just dared me to do this - I'm not crazy I swear! _Okay, now it was my turn. Dan turned to me. "Truth or dare Cassie?" he asked in his velvety voice. I blinked. "Truth." I said.

Dan ushered me out of the room, and consulted with Phil. Not that I could hear them - I totally wasn't using a glass to listen through the door. They finally came out of the bathroom. "Cassie," Dan asked, grinning at me evilly "Who is your crush and what was your best kiss." Oh crap! I stared at them awkwardly. Coughing, I tried to make an exit. "Guys, I'm going to bed. Feel free to watch a movie or something." Phil had been longingly looking at my collection of Doctor Who tapes earlier. He nodded now excitedly. I quickly made my way over to my bedroom door. "Goodnight boys!" I chirped and closed the door. Well, tried to. Dan had raced over and grabbed it. "Before you go to sleep, answer the question Cass." I blushed and looked at my toes. "I don't have a crush and have never had a kiss before goodnight." I lied and shut the door in his face. I paused a moment, and heard him walk back over to Phil. "What do you want to watch?" I heard Dan ask. Phew, they weren't rejecting me.

I thought about what I'd said. Well, I only half lied - I'd never had a kiss before. As to my crush, I think I'm falling for Dan. My last thought was that I hoped that he felt the same way about me.

***THE NEXT MORNING***

DAN'S P.O.V.

I woke up and looked around. It took a second for last nights events to come back to me. Yesterday I had the time of my life with Cassie, and then I ruined it by asking her that stupid question. I thought about her answer. How could someone as beautiful and amazing as her not have had an admirer or a boyfriend before? Speaking of Cassie, where was she? I got up and saw a note on the coffee table. It read:

_Good morning Sunshine! (and Dan and Phil, I suppose)_

_I've gone out to my first day at my new job at the coffee shop down the road. Sorry I had to leave so early! There's pancakes on the stove if you want any (yes Dan, there are Maltesers in the fridge, so you can combine the two if you want). Text me when you wake up so that I don't think you've been abducted by aliens. See you later (hopefully!)_

_~Cassie xox_

I grinned as I read the note. I grabbed a few pancakes and walked back over to the couch, where Phil was still out cold. Hmmm, I guess watching telly is out of the question. After a moment of thought, I pulled out my iPhone and started to watch Cassie on YouTube. Man, she was amazing. I finished my Maltesers and pancakes. What should I do now? I didn't want to leave, I really want to see Cassie. How about some exploring? In the least creepy way possible, of course.

I walked down the hall into the first room on my left. It was mostly empty, with only a few chairs in it. I then saw all the musical instruments lining the walls and the recording equipment in the corner. So this was where she made her videos? That was cute. I loved her music videos - she is so talented and has the most amazing voice. I wandered back out into the hallway, and looked into the room opposite. This must be Cassie's bedroom.

I probably shouldn't go in there, but curiosity got the better of me. I crept in, feeling like an intruder and tried to take it all in. A large window framed with soft blue curtains overlooked a large desk, filled with all sorts of little things, like cute rubbers and random paper weights. A line of trophies at the back of the desk caught my eye so I walked over to take a closer look. A range of awards, from debating champion to winner of the music festival to first place at the nation dance competition lined the back of the desk. Only now did I look at the book which was lying open on the desk. Was it her diary? It had everything in it, how she was feeling on a certain day, beautiful sketches which she drew and songs which she had written. I opened it to where the marker lay. Feeling so bad, I began to read.

_Hi again diary,_

_I really should be sleeping, but I can't. Too much is going on in my head. There are so many unanswered questions that I want to explode. I wonder if I'm crazy to be falling for him - in reality I've only known him a few days, but he is so amazing. I can hardly breathe when he shoots me one of his cheeky grins. _

_Speaking of which, I'm going to see him tomorrow. I'm so excited! We'll have a great time, I know it! _

_BAAAAAAAHHHHH! I can't express myself in words (don't look so surprised, you know I can never find the right thing to say. That's why I draw so much)_

Underneath this were drawings. I studied them closely, and realised with shock that they were of Phil and I. I felt so confused. What questions aren't answered? Who is she talking about? Why did she lie about having a crush?

I heard Phil stir, so I closed the book and ran back out into the hallway. "Dan?" he called groggily. I grabbed him and me some pancakes, and went back into the lounge room.

_**Authors Notes**_

_Interesting stuff! Yay! The story should move a bit faster, now that all the characters (well, most the important ones) have been established. I'll upload the next chapter soon, promise! See you later!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Syrup, Shampoo, Caramel Latte's and Gatherings**

DAN'S P.O.V.

"Are those for me?" Phil asked, eyeing his plate of pancakes hungrily. "Nope, I just felt the need to have two plates of pancakes, all by myself." I answered sarcastically, and placed his plate on the opposite side of the room to him. "Dannnnnnnnnnnnnnn, can I pretty pretty please have those pancakes?" Phil begged. I shook my head. He got up and groggily stumbled across the room. To his credit, he almost made it. Almost.

When he was two meters away from the plate, he tripped on air, got his legs caught up in the doona he had been previously huddled under, and fell to the ground with a thump. Unfortunately for him, he somehow managed to knock the plate of pancakes as he fell over. We both stared at it as it spun, closer and closer to the edge of the table. Time slowed, as it tipped over the edge. It fell, and landed on Phil's head. Time promptly sped up again. Phil tried to get up and fell over again. As for me, I smiled. Grinned. Chuckled. Laughed. Howled.

But then I ran out of air, so I stopped laughing and started making a noise which resembled a dying llama. Don't ask why I know what a dying llama sounds like, I totally clicked on that video on YouTube by accident...

Back to reality now. Phil glared at me. "Help me up!" he demanded. I grinned and shook my head. "When I get up I'll come hug you." he threatened. My eyes widened. He had pancakes on his head, and syrup making it's way down his face, onto his shirt. Not willing to risk getting covered in that golden, gloopy liquid, I rushed over and helped him up. "Do you think that Cassie will mind if I have a shower?" he asked. I shook my head, again. "The shower's down the hall, second door on the left." I indicated to the hall. He shot me a weird look. "How would you know that?" he asked, before getting up and walking away.

Oops. That's really awkward. I hope he doesn't realise that I went snooping, he'll never let me live it down. I walked into the kitchen, and, after a few minutes of searching, found some wipes. Thank god for hard floors - I have no idea how to get syrup out of a carpet. When I finished I sat on the couch and thought. Yup, cue the exclamations of 'Don't hurt yourself' and 'Mark the date! A one in a life-time event just occurred!'

In all seriousness, I was extremely confused. Who was Cassie writing about in her diary? Does she like Phil? Why do I even care? I mean, of course I care, Cassie's my friend. Any good friend would care, right?

God, this is stupid, I sound like I'm trying to convince myself, and it isn't working. I should be happy that Cassie likes Phil, he's a great guy. I looked at the note from Cassie again and smiled. "Hey Phil," I yelled down the hall. "Do you want to go for coffee?"

***45 MINUTES LATER***

Who knew that it took so long to find one coffee shop? We've been trailing the streets for half an hour now. "Hey Dan, is that it?" Phil asked, while pointing to a little café tucked away between a bookstore and an arcade. Wow, I didn't know about that - and I call myself a gaming nerd. Shame on me. We walked to the café and went inside. It was a nice café, done up in a vintage style. God, I sound like an interior designer.

Me and Phil start chatting amiably while we skim the menu's. Why does everything look to tasty? "Hi there, and welcome to Annie's! Can I help you order?" a familiar chirpy voice asked. I looked up at Cassie and smiled. "Fancy seeing you here on a day like today." I greeted her. She grinned. "I could tell you the same thing. What brings you to my café, and Phil, is your hair wet?" she looked confused. "Yeah, I may or may not have gotten syrup on my head and had a shower. Your shampoo smells really nice, by the way." he said sheepishly. "And the pancakes were really good!" I added. She blushed and laughed. I like her laugh. Have I already said that? "I'm glad you liked them Dan. At least you had the sense not to use them as a substitute as a hat!" she joked. Her laugh and her carefree attitude. Nothing gets this girl down.

"Now about what you were ordering…" Cassie began.

***5 MINUTES LATER***

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I carried two steaming caramel latte's over to the boys. They grabbed them and took a big swig. "Oh my god." Dan mumbled. "I'm in heaven." Phil just kept scoffing his like there was no tomorrow. He finished and looked at me. "Please send my compliments to the chef." he told me. I grinned. "The chef thanks you for your compliments. Also, you have a froth moustache." I replied. Phil grabbed a spoon and tried to use it as a mirror to see if he'd wiped away all the froth. "Cassie!" Dan whined. "Why did you have to tell him? I was going to let him walk around like that all day! Also, do you mean to say that you made these?" he asked, while indicating to the two empty mugs on the table. I nodded. Both his and Phil's eyes grew wide. "Phil," Dan said seriously, "I believe that we have found our Food Jesus."

I sat down across from Dan and Phil. "Well, this Food Jesus just finished her shift. What do you say we do now?" Phil and Dan shared a glance. "Well, Cassie," Phil began. "We were wondering if you'd like to come to a YouTuber gathering with us." Now it was my turn for my eyes to grow wide. "An actual proper gathering? With real YouTube sensations?!" (A/N I can't do an interrabang! Grrr!) I gasped. Dan turned to Phil. "We'll take that as a yes."

**_Authors Notes_**

_Well, Hi there! *Sheepishly avoids eye contact* Fancy seeing you here on a day like today._

_I'm SO SORRY that I've not been uploading for a while, my life kind of went overboard with busyness, and I've only just started holidays (yay for holidays!) Anyway, as I'm on holidays, I'll be uploading regularly. I'll try make up not uploading for ages to you! Promise!_

_On another note, I've hit over 2000 views! Can you believe that?! I don't completely suck as an author after all! Thanks for all your support guys!_

_See you!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Car Rides**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

"So is there a theme for this gathering?" I asked Dan and Phil. They shook their heads. "It's a YouTube gathering, Cassie. Anything can happen." Dan answered. "Speaking of which, you need to be prepared." Dan continued. I had a sinking feeling about where this was going. Dan and Phil shared a look. "Which is why we're taking you shopping!" they yelled in sync.

Oh my goshness. I hate shopping! No, don't give me that look, it's just not my thing. Just like dressing up as a pumpkin and running through the streets twerking to Lady Gaga isn't my thing. "Guys! I don't need to go shopping, I already have enough clothes and stuff to cover any situation." I complained, trying to wiggle my way out of a shopping trip from hell. Dan and Phil shared another look, however, this one was dubious.

"At least let me show you." I begged. They sighed. "Fine." Phil answered.

***15 MINUTES LATER, BACK AT CASSIE'S FLAT***

I practically ran home, dragging the boys behind me. When we got to my flat, I led them straight to my room. I sat them down on my bed and started pulling random stuff out of my wardrobe. "Slow down, Cassie!" Phil exclaimed. I stopped, and turned to him. "What's the theme?" I asked again. Dan spoke up, "You'll need a bathing suit, a casual outfit, a classier outfit, a dress-up costume and a completely black outfit."

I rummaged through my wardrobe once again. "All black outfit - check!" I said as I threw black jeggings and a black T-shirt in their general direction. This continued as I found more clothes to suit the requirements. Stepping into my wardrobe, I grabbed my dress-up costume, and stuck it in a bag, before Dan or Phil could see it. "What's that?" Phil asked out of curiosity. I smirked at him. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." I told them as I finished grabbing clothes.

I turned to them. "So, when is this gathering? And what are the details of it?" I asked them. They handed me an envelope. "We'll pick you up at 6. See you." Dan said. Before I could process what was happening, they both hugged me and left without another word. I eagerly ripped open the envelope.

'_Dear YouTube sensation_,' it read, '_You have been invited to the YouTuber Gathering for 2013_.' It then went on to explain what I needed to bring. Finally, I looked at the details. Oh My Goshness! It was tonight! I looked at my watch, it was 20 to noon. Better get ready.

***5:59, THAT EVENING***

I slumped down on the couch. Finally, I was ready. Yay! Even though I was excited, I was also nervous. I mean, I was going to meet YouTube sensations! I'd never been to a YouTube gathering, or met any other YouTubers before Dan and Phil. Well, I had once, but that was a long time ago.

I shook my head to try get the bad thoughts out of it. As I did, the bell rang. I jumped up and ran over to the door. Flinging it open, I found not one person, not two people, but four people, at my door. I was immediately engulfed in a Dan-Cassie-Phil hug. As much as I love those boys, I do need to breathe. In desperation, I started to poke Phil's face. He immediately released me from the hug. "What was that for?" he asked, with a little annoyance in his voice. I bent over, panting for air, before answering him. "You're supposed to hug people, Phil, not crush all the air out of their bodies." I answered. "Sorry!" Phil apologised with a smirk. "No he's not!" one of the two other people exclaimed.

Oops, I had kind of forgotten that they existed. Seeing confusion flash across my face, Dan stepped in. "Allow me to introduce two of my best mates, Chris -" Dan pointed at the person who spoke. Chris was the shortest of all the boys, yet he still had at least 4 inches on me. Curse my shortedness. " - and PJ." Dan finished and pointed to the other person. PJ was slightly shorter than Dan, and had crazily curly hair. They both shot me grins and said "Hi!"

And then it clicked. I turned to Dan, my mouth hanging open. He just smirked at me. "I- they're- you're-" I decided to not bother trying to finish that sentence. Instead, I just turned on my heel and sprinted to my room and grabbed my laptop. "Cassie? What are you doing?" Phil yelled out in worry. I smiled. "I'm totally not deleting my internet hist- hey! Look at that! My internet history is gone!" I shouted in reply. I heard laughter. Closing my laptop, I ran back to the door.

"Well I'm glad that someone finds my social awkwardness funny!" I said to Chris and PJ, who were chuckling. PJ turned to Dan. "You're right, I like this one!" he told him. I rubbed my hands together. "Step one: become liked by my favourite YouTubers - complete! Step two: take over the world - in progress." I said in a business-like manner. That set off more laughter. Maybe I should become a comedian…

Dan brought me back to reality by reaching for my bags. I smacked his hands away. "I'm not helpless, you know." I told him while grabbing my duffel and slinging it over my shoulder. The boys just looked at me weirdly. "Vas?" I asked, confused. "Normally girls don't reject help." Phil said. I smirked. "Well, in case you hadn't noticed, you Pom, I'm not your ordinary girl." I started to walk towards the elevator. "Are you coming?" I asked them over my shoulder.

***IN THE CAR ON THE WAY TO THE GATHERING***

DAN'S P.O.V.

I glanced over at Cassie, who had a big grin on her face. "You look more bubbly than usual." I told her. She looked at me. "Come on Dan! It's not everyday that I meet my idols, get invited to a YouTube gathering and have a car-ride with the Fantastic Foursome!" she said, like it was perfectly obvious. PJ reached over and high-fived her. "Hey Cassie!" Chris interrupted. "Yup?" she asked. "Have you decided who you're going to play non-consensual follow the leader with yet?" He inquired. She blushed a pale pink. "You saw that?" She asked. "Along with most of your other videos. Dan sent me about a billion links to your stuff-" I cut him off by grabbing his hat and placing it in his mouth. Cassie, who was now a less pale pink, more red really, laughed. "You really do like shoving hats into people's mouths, don't you Dan?" she said.

PJ and Chris looked confused. Cassie explained our Skype session, and how Phil decided to join it unexpectedly. They grinned at each other. "What?" Cassie asked, confused. "Dan is so lazy, he doesn't normally Skype people. He prefers non-face-to-face contact." Chris said. "Psssh! I always Skype people." I retaliated, trying to bluff my way out of an awkward situation. PJ opened his mouth to differ, but Phil cut him off. "Quit fighting guys, we're here." he said.

**_AUTHORS NOTES_**

_Well hey there! Do you think the story's moving too slowly? I can speed it up, if you like. I guess that I like creating as realistic a world as possible. Anyways, raise your hand if you read the Authors Notes! Yay! You can have an imaginary gold star! See you soon! :D_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Peoples and Nerding**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I trailed behind the boys as we made our way up to the big hall at the YouTube centre. Dan, noticing my hesitation, slowed down to let me catch up. "You okay?" he asked, concern written all over his face. I gulped and nodded. He raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Well, I may not be 100% okay." I told him. "I'm really nervous, I mean, what if I stuff up and make everyone hate me? And what if I do something stupid and make a complete fool out of myself? I'm never going to forgive myself if-" Dan cut me off. "Cassie, stop worrying! You'll be fine! You're one of us now." I shook my head adamantly. "No I'm not, I'm not good enough. You guys are real professional YouTubers! You've got fan bases with millions of people and have been doing this for years! I'm just a nobody who started making awkward videos as an escape." I tried to explain.

DAN'S P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. For the first time, Cassie seemed afraid? I knew that she was generally shy and had an introverted nature, but this was much worse that what I had expected. What she said, about being a nobody, and using YouTube as an escape really shook me. Why did she feel the need to escape?

I grabbed her shoulders. "Now you listen to me, Cassidy Jane Walker." I told her sternly. "It's completely normal to get butterflies. I remember hyperventilating because Charlie McDonald followed me on twitter. But don't you dare believe that you're not one of us. You're part of the YouTube family now, okay?" She nodded, but still looked unconvinced. I internally sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to be able to convince her. "Come on." I started to walk towards the door.

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

Wow, I don't ever think that I've seen Dan that serious. Speaking of Dan, oh my goshness, he's gone inside! I don't want to be left here alone! I raced after him. Stopping at the door, I nervously stepped over the threshold, officially arriving at my first YouTube gathering. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I spun around and reflexively took a step backwards. Fortunately, it wasn't a psychopathic murder, it was just Phil. I hope Phil isn't a psychopathic murderer. That would not be awesome. "Cassie!" he yelled. "Phil!" I yelled in reply. "There's people you need to meet." he said, and grabbed my hand.

He led me over to a group of people huddled to the side of the hall. They were in deep discussion, about what however, I had no idea. Phil tapped someone on the shoulder. "I hate to break up this consecutive nerding that you've got going, well I'm not really sorry, but I want to introduce you to someone." The whole group stopped talking. Thanks a lot Phil. Please excuse me while I go and die in a corner from embarrassment. "Everyone," Phil announced, "meet Cassie!" he pointed to me. My eyes widened as everyone stared at me. "Hi?" I grinned weakly.

The person who Phil tapped on the shoulder offered me his hand. "Well, if it isn't the infamous Cassidy Walker. We've heard a lot about you. I'm Charlie. Charlie McDonald." I shook Charlie's hand. "You've heard about me? Should I be worried?" I inquired, while mentally fangirling. Oh my goshness! I'm meeting Charlie McDonald! He laughed. "Nope, it's all good things." he told me. I nodded. "Phew, you had me worried. I've just got one question - even though I technically didn't find you, can I still have a badge to add to my collection?" I showed him the side of my duffel, which had 50-something badges on it. He grinned. "Yeah, sure thing."

The person standing next to Charlie grabbed his shoulders and pulled him away from me. "Chaaaaaaarrliiiiieeeee! Stop hogging Cassie! We want to talk to her!" he said. He then introduced everyone in the circle - Benjamin Cook, Thomas Ridgewell, Edd Plant, Emma Blackery, Carrie Hope Fletcher, Liam Jackson and Louis Cole. They all smiled at me in turn. "And I'm Alex Day!" He said proudly. "Hey everyo- is that a Doctor Who shirt?!" I practically yelled at Alex. He grinned. "Yes, that's what we were nerding about when you and Phil cam over." he told me. I put my hand on my hips and turned to face Phil. "Don't you ever call Doctor Who nerding! Doctor Who is awesome!" I scolded, clicking my fingers in a Z formation to emphasize what I was saying. He nodded meekly. Charlie hugged me. "She's a keeper." he told Alex.

**_AUTHORS NOTES_**

_Well Cassie's finally met some peoples! Yay! But why's she acting so weirdly? (Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out in the rest of the story). Anyways, to everyone with imaginary gold stars, good on you! I'll be giving out lollies in the next authors notes, so read on! Bye! :D_

_P.s. sorry about the short chapter, I'll try and upload another one today... :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Cartwheels and Karaoke**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

"Hey Cassie." Carrie said. "Yes?" I answered. "Do you want a drink or something?" she inquired. "I'm getting everyone something to drink." I grinned. Carrie is such a thoughtful person. "Yeah, but I'll come and help you. I know from experience that it's hard to carry 13 drinks at once." I told her. She smiled and led the way to the drinks table. We continued chatting as we poured drinks and took them back over to where the group was standing. "Right, I'm going to find Dan." Phil said, detaching himself from our group. "Do you want some help?" I asked. I knew how hard it was to find someone in a crowded room. "If you don't mind." he answered.

We walked over to the drinks table. "Hmmm. How about I take the left side of the room and you take the right. If we haven't found him, meet back here in 15 minutes." he set out the game plan. I agreed and we parted ways. I paused at the entrance to the big deck which ran along the side of the hall. Suddenly, I heard a crash and someone muttering profanities. I hurried outside to see what was the matter, and practically ran into Dan. He was bending over and cursing under is breath. "You okay?" I asked him. He jumped 3 feet in the air and turned to face me "Jesus, Cassie! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he exclaimed. "Sorry." I grinned apologetically. "I forgive you." he said with mock seriousness. "To answer your question, I came out here for air, and well, being me, stubbed my toe on that potted plant."

"Oh, is ickle baby Dan hurt?" I mocked. He frowned. "You're spending waaaaaaaay too much time around Phil" he told me. I just grinned at him. "So, how are you enjoying the evening? Have you gotten over your butterflies yet?" he asked me. I turned to face him. "I am so glad that I am such an amazing actor Dan. I swear, there are no words to describe how I'm feeling. I'm meeting my idols! Oh! My! Goshness! Yay!" I couldn't contain my excitement anymore, and started cartwheeling around the deck. Dan stared at me, and started to laugh.

I stopped cartwheeling and looked at him. He blushed. "Don't let me stop you, Cassie. I've just never seen someone express their happiness through doing cartwheels. It's… amusing." "Well, I'm glad someone enjoys my cartwheels." I told him dryly. "Hey Dan!" someone called. Or should I say some people. Two boys walked out onto the deck. "We've been looking all over for you!" The first one said. "And who's this?" the second one asked. "This," said that, indicating to me, "Is my friend Cassie." Both the boys looked at me. "You're Cassie?" the asked in sync.

Suddenly, the lights turned on, illuminating the previously dark deck. I felt my eyes grow wide. "And you're the Harries twins! That explains a lot!" They both looked confused. "Like what?" Jack asked. "You know, the accents, the speaking in sync, the identical clothing, the matching hairstyles. Oh, and the bracelets. You must never forget the bracelets." They both grinned. "Hey Dan, have you introduced her to the rest of the gang?" Finn asked. Dan looked thoughtful. "What is this gang you speak of?" he wondered. The twins sighed. "Allow us." Jack said as he grabbed my hand.

***AN HOUR LATER***

I was having a great time and getting along fabulously. I still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. "Hey Cassie!" A voice snapped me out of my daydreaming and brought me back to reality. "Yes?" I asked, nervously. "We're playing 20 questions, and it's your turn." Sam Pepper told me in a matter-of-factly manner. I nodded in consent. "Right! Question 1, what's your favourite animal?" Sam asked. "Turtle. They're awesome!" I answered. "Question 2, who's your celebrity crush?" I had to think about that one. "I would love to meet Robert Downey Jr." I told them. "Question 3, if you had 24 hours to live what would you do?" That one was easy. "I'd go to a theme park, track down the retards in my life and give them a piece of my mind, eat as much as I like and tell - and yeah." I stuttered. Fortunately, nobody noticed my stumble. I think.

So the questions continued, until it was the 19th question. "Why did you start YouTubing?" Phil Jack asked. "Because… it seemed like a great way to express myself." I said, not looking anyone in the eye. Please don't ask why, please don't ask why please- "Right Cassie," Dan said, "do you have a crush?" I stared him straight in the eye. "Yes. But I'll never tell you who."

DAN'S P.O.V.

"Why?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Cassie raised her eyebrows. "I thought this game was 20 questions, Dan. Learn to count." Everyone laughed, myself included after a few moments. I guess it serves me right, I'm never going to outsmart Cassie. She's amazing in every way. Hold up a sec, where did that thought come from?

***ANOTHER HOUR LATER***

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I was sitting on the deck, just existing. Someone tapped me on my shoulder. I reflexively jumped back. "Woah, Cassie! It's just me!" Jack said. I calmed down. "Hi Jack, how's life?" I enquired. He grinned. "Better." he said. "We were singing karaoke, and have decided that it's your turn. So I came to get you." My eyes decided to imitate saucers. I can't sing in front of people, I'll fail horribly. "No you won't!" Jack said. Wait, did I say that out loud? "Yes, yes you did." Jack informed me. Finn ran over. "What's the hold up?" he asked Jack. "Cassie doesn't want to sing." he told him. Finn frowned. The twins shared a look, then they both grabbed one of my wrists. I jumped back, pulling my wrists from my grasps before they could get a good hold. Before they could properly feel the bumpy surface of my skin and figure out why it resembled a shredded mess. Before they could turn on me, like what happened the last time someone held my wrists.

They looked at me with alarm. I grinned weakly, trying to change the topic. "I guess twin telepathy does exist." I said. "Lets go." I marched towards the karaoke machine before they could say anything. They raced behind me to catch up. "Hey, Cassie, wait!" Jack called. I turned around and put my hands on my hips. "Are you coming or not?" I asked.

Before he or Finn could say anything, Phil found me. "Cassie! Let's go sing!" He pushed me onto the stage and handed me a microphone. "Okay, you're singing Haunted by Taylor Swift. Good luck!" He told me before bounding off stage. I gulped and stared at the crowded hall. Okay, so not everyone was paying attention, and people were talking, but this was my living nightmare. I can't sing in front of people. The memory of last time I sung in front of someone burned in my mind as the beginning notes played. Pushing those thoughts aside, I took a deep breath and started to sing:

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_but I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

Good, I didn't sound too nervous. I scanned the crowd, looking for someone.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_something's made your eyes go cold_

I saw Dan. We made eye-contact, and he smiled at me, almost willing me on. I smiled.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

I stood up straight, and started to walk around the stage.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

I sung confidently. I can do this.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_something keeps me holding on to nothing_

I will do this. I will show him, and myself, that he was wrong, that I can sing.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

Closing my eyes, I poured my soul into the song. I love to sing, it's my escape.

_I know, I know, I just know_

_You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

My escape, from everything that has gone wrong.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

And so many things have gone wrong in my life. But they don't matter, not now, not anymore.

_Oh_

I looked at Dan, and smiled as I sung the last lines of the song. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here, singing this song. I'm singing for him.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break._

_Never thought I'd see it…_

And silence filled the hall. Just like last time. I couldn't breathe. My hands started to shake. Suddenly, Dan started to cheer. People began to copy him, and soon the whole hall were singing my praise. I couldn't believe it, they like me.

DAN'S P.O.V.

I was in an almost trance-like state as Cassie sung the last few notes of her karaoke song. She was so amazing at singing, I wonder why she was reluctant to sing. Wait, are her hands shaking? Suddenly, I realised that nobody was cheering. I took a breath and started to cheer. Her eyes met mine, and she smiled.

**_AUTHORS NOTES!_**

_Wooo! Two chapters in one day! That's a record! *Bows and throws lollies* Lollies, invisible lollies for all! Anyways, how's that for deepening the plot? Pretty epic, huh?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Hide**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I was surrounded by people as I left the stage, but there was one person in particular who I was looking for. Where is Dan? Fear coursed through my veins at the idea that he had left me. Suddenly, someone spun me around in a bear hug. "That was amazing!" Dan whispered in my ear. "I wish." I whispered in reply. He pulled back and looked me in the eye. "Why do you doubt yourself?" he asked me. I just shook my head and pulled away from him, unable to bear seeing his normally velvety chocolate eyes turn hard and dark. I could feel his eyes on me as I tried to back away. "All right everyone, listen up!" Charlie shouted. I used this momentary distraction to melt into the crowd.

***15 MINUTES LATER***

We were all dressed up in our costumes and were currently getting briefed by Charlie. The idea is that nobody knew who anyone else was dressed as, and that we had two hours to guess who people were pretending to be.. I, clad in white riding jeans, a cotton skivvy, leather pilots jacket, brown leather riding boots and an old style pilots helmet with goggles, was pretending to be Amelia Earhart. "Go!" yelled Charlie. I started to circulate through the hall, observing but avoiding getting drawn into a conversation. Suddenly, someone bumped into me. "My apologies," I began in my faultless British accent, turning around. There stood the last person who I wanted to see, Dan, dressed as a Red Coat. Actually, make that the last 3 people I wanted to see, as the Harries twins had just joined us.

"The faults all mine, I'm a bit preoccupied looking for Cassie right now." Dan told me. "Really?!" exclaimed Jack, or should I say, one of the three musketeers. "We're looking for her too." explained Finn, dressed as a Spanish Conquistador. Well isn't that great. Note the sarcasm. "Have you seen her?" Dan asked me. Desperately trying to get their attention off me, I answered, "I thought that I saw her over near the deck, dressed as an astronaut." They mumbled their thanks, and headed in that direction. Phew, that was close.

DAN'S P.O.V.

As I walked over to the deck, my thoughts turned to the pilot girl who I bumped into. She played a very convincing part. I'd never seen someone act so well. Well, I had, but that was impossible - that girl couldn't be Cassie. Yet something about her seemed very familiar. I tried to put a name to her face, but couldn't. "Guys," I said, turning to the twins, "Who were we just talking to?" They both opened their mouths to say something, but closed them again. "I honestly have no idea." Finn said in a confused manner. "Do you think it could've been Cassie?" I asked. "Well, she was around about the right height, and had a similar skin tone. It would also account for the fact that the only astronaut we've seen is PJ." Jack mused thoughtfully. Finn looked at both of us like we were crazy. "Guys! You're overlooking one crucial fact. She did't have an Australian accent. Also, her manner was different. If you bump into Cassie, she doesn't say 'my apologies!'" he told us bluntly. I shook my head and we kept looking.

***2 HOURS LATER***

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

We'd just handed in our guessing sheets. Not to brag, or anything, but I'd gotten over 100 people. I doubt I'll win, though. I'd never won anything - they made sure of that. "Everyone! Your attention please! WE have the results!" Charlie shouted. An expectant hush overcame the hall. "In third place, with 89 people, we have Carrie!" he announced. Carrie, as as a very pretty red riding hood, made her way up onto the stage. "And in second place, with 93 people correct, is Dean!" Charlie continued. A Mario look alike made his way onto the stage. "Finally, in clear firsh, with 127 people-" an audible gasp ran throughout the hall, "- is Cassie!" I froze. Surely there must be a mistake. I didn't want togo on stage, I didn't want to be seen. Especially by Dan.

"Come on up Cassie!" Charlie called as people in the hall began to chant my name. I sighed and made my way to the stage. As I climbed onto the stage, the cheering intensified. I scanned the crowd until I found who I was looking for, a very, very pissed looking Finn, Jack and Dan. God, he almost looked angry. My heart broke. Wait, waaa? Who says I have feelings for Dan?

***HALF AN HOUR LATER***

I disengaged myself from a group of people congratulating me on my win and made my way to Charlie, to ask what room I was in. He checked his sheet. "Room 1287, on floor 10. You're lucky, you don't have to share." he told me. I nodded my thanks, and left to go find my room.

***5 MINUTES LATER***

Well, I've finally found my room. It's on the very top floor of the YouTube building, and overlooks the city. I personally love it, and am so glad that I don't have to share. I don't think I'm currently able to have a decent conversation, let alone stay 12 hours in this room with one person. I flopped down onto my bed. My phone vibrated, indicating I had a new message. It was from Dan. Great. Note the sarcasm. I was trying to avoid him. Grrr. I clicked the view button. _Why did you lie?_ It read. I winced at the use of lie. That made it sound so much worse. My phone dinged three more times. I had two messages from unknown numbers, and one message from Phil. I checked the unknown numbers first. _Cassie what's wrong? - Jack H. p.s. we got your number from Dan._ The second message read:_ Hi Cassie it's Finn are you ok?_ I didn't really want to reply so I checked Phil's message. _Cassie, Jack and Finn look really worried and Da looks like someone's taken his Maltesers. What's up?_

Wow, I must've really pissed him off. I texted back:_ Dunno. I ran in to them while we were in costume and pretended to be someone else._ Almost immediately, I got 4 replies: _You haven't answered any of my questions_ from Dan, _You know that's not what we're talking about_ from Jack,_ You've been acting really weirdly_ from Finn and_ I showed them your text. Now they looked ever more worried/angry. Has something happened?_ From Phil. Dan's angry. Great. My life isn't worth living, and for once, I'm not being sarcastic. I threw my phone aside and sighed in frustration.

Bliss, by Muse, began to play, signalling that Dan was calling me. I rolled over and grabbed my phone, answering it eagerly. "Dan?" I began. He cut me off, "What's wrong Cassie? I've been talking to the twins."

**_AUTHORS NOTES_**

_Dun Dun Dunnnnnn. (That's dramatic music, btw.) Cassie's dug herself into a hole, what's going to happen now? I'm sorry that there's so many view changes and time skips in the chapter D: OH, and I'm going to give away one free invisible llama to a reader! So read on! Bye! :D_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Secrets**

***RECAP***

Dan?" I began. He cut me off, "What's wrong Cassie? I've been talking to the twins."

***END OF RECAP***

"Don't you dare hang up, or we'll come to your rom in person." Dan threatened, reading my mind. "Now please explain why you jump when people surprise you. Why you reflexively step away from people who come near you. Why you look terrified the first time we hugged you. Why you doubt yourself. Why you don't want anyone touching your wrists. I sighed in defeat. "Dan," I began, "Everyone has secrets. And these are mine. I'm just not used to being around people like you guys, I swear. I know that I'm not giving you a very complete answer, and I promise that I will give you proper answers. I just need time." I held my breath, praying that he wouldn't push for answers.

"I suppose that secrets aren't what one tells people that they've just met over the phone, are they?" he answered. I could hear a smile in his voice and let out a silent sigh of relief.

DAN'S P.O.V.

I heard Cassie sigh in relief, and agree with me. We chatted for a few more minutes, until she started to yawn. "Am I boring you?" I asked in a mock-severe tone. "NO! No, I'm just tired. You're not boring me!" she answered in a rush. I laughed at her worried tone. "I'm joking Cass," I told her. "Now, if you're tired, go to sleep." She said goodnight and hung up. I sighed and buried my head in my hands.

"What's wrong mate?" Phil asked. The twins just looked at me, even more worried than before. They feel very protective of Cassie, I realised. I felt a pang of jealousy. I'm sure they're just close friends. You don't fall in love with someone after a few hours of knowing them. You did, said a little voice in my head. I pushed it aside angrily. I care for Cassie as a friend, and only a friend.

Realising that the boys were still waiting for an answer, I grinned at them. "Everything's cool." I told them, trying to seem cheery and like I was telling the truth. "Cassie just isn't used to being around people who are so touchy-feely." They all looked surprised. "I thought Australians were happy to slap each other on the back and stuff." Finn said. Jack looked at him. "Well, we weren't exactly slapping Cassie on the back, were we." he told Finn. Yes, they bought it. I internally sighed. Thank goodness for that. I wonder when Cassie will give me those answers.

***THE NEXT MORNING, AT 6 A.M.***

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I have finally decided that I can't sleep. For hours I've been lying awake, trying in vain to fall back into a dreamless slumber, but sleep has evaded me. Oh well, it's late enough for me to get up anyway. Well, when I say late, I mean late enough for me to walk around and get caught without being accused of being an axe murderer. That sort of late.

***5 MINUTES AND 33 SECONDS LATER***

I opened the door to the hall that we were in last night. Now that it is empty, it seems extremely big and silent. I could imagine press conferences being held in here. I walked over to the deck, and was about to go outside when I heard a noise. I spun round as Charlie walked into the hall, two big bags on his arms, a large box in his hands and a phone on his shoulder. "Yep, yep, will do, no! Nobody's drunk! mmmhmm, right, see you bye." he told the person on the other end of the line as he hung up. Only then did he see me.

"Hey Cassie what are you doing up?" He asked. I grinned. "I'm not use to the time differences yet - it's 3 in the afternoon back home. Also, I'm an early bird." I told him. "Curious and curiouser." he mused. I ran over to him. "High five for quoting Alice in Wonderland." I may or may not have yelled at him. "Yay!" he yelled back as he slapped my hand. "By the way, what's curious?" I enquired. "Oh, the fact that you're an early bird. YouTubers who routinely get up before 11:00 are extremely rare." he answered.

"Well, seeing as I'm up, do you want some help?" I asked him. He nodded.

***2 HOURS, 39 MINUTES AND 15 SECONDS LATER***

I hummed absent mindedly as I placed the last stack of plates on the serving table. I'd just finished setting up the buffet for the 200+ YouTubers who were part of the gathering. Suddenly, Charlie burst through the doors of the hall, looking frantic. "What's up?" I asked him, confused. He stared at me. "The caterers called. They've had an ant infestation and can't bring all the food, so we'll be without deserts." he told me, not really paying attention to what he was saying. "I can cook." I said. He stared at me, again. "For 200 people?" he questioned hesitantly. I nodded. A grin spread across his face. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I won't be able to stay and help, but if I see anyone else who's awake, I'll send them in." he said, and with that, he left me alone in the kitchen. I ran to the pantry and did a quick inventory of what was available. I decided to make cornflake crackles, strawberry muffins, pancakes and jelly. Now you might think that I'm insane, but I have some serious ninja cooking skills.

***ANOTHER HOUR LATER***

Working down to the last minute, I finished piping icing onto the muffins. I was finally done. I wonder where my help is. The doors burst open and a worried looking Dan and Phil ran into the kitchen. "Speak of the devil, I was wondering when help would arrive." I joked. Dan looked smug. "Never fear, Dan is here to save the day!" he shouted. I grinned and stepped aside, showing them the trays and trays of deserts that I'd whipped up. Their jaws hit the floor. "Hate to break it to you, bro, but this day doesn't need savin'. Now help me carry these trays to the hall." I ordered them. Gobsmacked, they stared at me. "H-how?" asked Phil. I winked. "I have my ways." I explained. "Wow…" Dan muttered. I grinned again. "I should surprise you more often." I said, then walked out of the kitchen.

***AFTER EVERYONE HAD FINISHED EATING A BELATED BREAKFAST (IT WAS MORE OF A BRUNCH, REALLY. I BLAME THE ORGANISORS FOR INCORRECTLY LABELLING THE EVENT)***

"Those were the best muffins EVER!" declared PJ. I grinned at him. "Thanks bro. I wish I could say the same - I rushed the decorating." Dan nudged me. "He's right, you know." he whispered. I smiled, and bit my lip, hoping that I didn't blush. I probably did, though, 'cause that's just my luck. "I hate to break up this little huddle, but we really need to go get changed into our swimming gear, so we can go swimming!" yelled Chris in my other ear. I jumped away. "Change into our cozzies to swim?! I never would've guessed that!" I told him sarcastically, while rolling my eyes. I realised that everyone was looking at me. I raised my eyebrow. "What's a cozzie?" Phil asked, cocking his head to the side. "Oh that's all?! Cozzies, boardies, jams, swimmers, bathers. A swim suit." I explained. A collective 'ohh' ran through the group. "Now, I'm going to go and get changed." I bid them a due and left.

***AT THE POOL ONTOP OF THE YOUTUBE BUILDING (**A/N**: DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I WANTED TO BE SPECIFIC!)***

I walked over to Carrie and the rest of the girls chatting on the side of the pool. They were all in their bikinis. I, on the other hand, still had my singlet and wrap-around on. I felt really awkward, not that that's new. I'm always awkward. "Cassie, aren't you swimming?" Hazel asked me. Yes, I am friends with Hazel Hayes. Well, I hope so. We're either friends or associates who act really weirdly together. I snapped back to reality. "We're all getting in." she told me, as her and the rest of the girls bomb dived into the pool. I grinned, they were trying to make the biggest splash. "I'd give that a 6!" I called to Carrie.

"You rate dives?" someone asked me. I spun around to be confronted by Dan and Phil, dressed in their board shorts. I nodded, avoiding looking anywhere apart from their faces. God, that'd be awkward. "Well rate this!" they yelled in sync and dived into the pool. Horrendously. I couldn't contain my laughter. "I'd give that a 2." I told them as they re-surfaced. Dan frowned. "Well, show us the best dive you can do." he said. "Is that a challenge?" I asked. He nodded. "Hey everyone!" Phil yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Dan's challenging Cassie to a diving contest." A collection of 'ooh's' ran throughout the crowd. Dan climbed out of the pool and dived back in again. He isn't that bad a diver.

He looked pretty pleased with himself when he re-surfaced. "I'd give that a 7." I told him honestly. "I'd like to see you do better." he told me smugly. I sighed. "If you insist." I answered. Before he could retaliate, I backed up to the fence and swiftly took off my singlet and wrap. Pausing only to catch my breath, I ran at the pool. I rolled, did a hand stand and then vaulted off a diving block, high in the air. I flipped, somersaulted and entered the water flawlessly. Yes, I know it was a little show-offy, but I really wanted to impress. I re-surfaced and was met with silence. "Whaaaa? How?" Dan stuttered. I winked at him. "Before you challenge someone Dan, make sure that they're not the national diving champion, for 6 years running." I told him before swimming before over to the girls.

DAN'S P.O.V.

My mouth hung open. I didn't believe what I just saw. No, not Cassie in a bikini, although she was extremely fit and good looking. The way her golden-brown hair framed her pretty face and cascaded down her perfectly tanned back took my breath away. Stop Dan! Stop! Anyway, I can't believe that Cassie was such an amazing diver. I shouldn't be surprised, though - she's good at everything.

"She really beat you bad, bro." Phil told me. "I know." I replied.

**_Authors Notes_**

_Well, that concludes the YouTube gathering. But don't worry, SITC and Vidcon. will feature soon enough :D As for the invisible llama, the actual delivery of the llama is pending, so I'll get back to you next AN_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - The Unicorn Olympics**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and before I knew it, it was time to go home. I gave and received bone crushing hugs and exchanged many phone numbers and email addresses with my idols and friends. The boys chatted away happily as I started out the window of Dan and Phil's car and contemplated life. At the moment, life was extremely good - I don't think that I've ever felt happier. I leaned on the door and closed my eyes.

***15 MINUTES LATER, OTUSIDE CASSIE'S APARTMENT BLOCK***

I heard whispers. "Is she asleep?" Phil asked. "It appears so." PJ answered. I resisted the urge to grin. "Well, shot not waking her up." Chris said quickly. "Women are the most dangerous when they've just been woken up." I could imagine the skeptical looks on the other boys faces. "And which scientific study showed that?" Phil inquired sarcastically. "One I conducted many, many years ago." Chris answered gravely.

"Who says that we need to wake her up?" Dan asked rhetorically. "Well," PJ began. "It's just the standard practice." The other boys sighed at his ignorance of rhetorical silences. "I for one think that we should draw a moustache on her face." Chris piped up. Yes, that's the sort of thing Chris would do. "And glasses, or panda eye circles!" added Phil excitedly. That boy will never cease to amaze me with his craziness.

"Yes, yes, but does anyone actually have a sharpie?" PJ asked impatiently. "I do!" cried Dan triumphantly. "why do you carry a sharpie in your sock Dan?" Phil asked, in a slightly worried voice. "Come on Phil! You never know when you will need to draw cat's whiskers or other stuff on peoples faces!" explain Dan in a patronising manner. The boys sighed. Again. "Well go on the Dan." Phil urged. "Wait, why am I doing this?" Dan protested. "It's your pen. Duh." PJ retorted. "Besides," Chris said, "She's hardly going to get cross at you - women never got angry with their admirers."

"Guys!" Moaned Dan. "Just do it!" they yelled in sync. "Right, which of you is the secret spokesman for Nike?" joked Dan. I could hear a smirk in his voice. I felt him lean close to me, and the pop of him uncapping the pen. Right, that's enough fun, time to act. Without a moments notice, I jumped up and "Boo!"

It was needless to say that their reactions were priceless. Dan shot backwards and crushed Chris, who screamed like a little girl confronted with a spider. PJ jumped in fright and banged his head on the roof. Phil flailed his arms in a vain attempt to protect himself from 'danger', and hit the horn, making the boys jump again. I couldn't contain my laughter and broke out into hysterics. Their facial expressions changed from shock and fear to mock anger.

"Why did you do that?" asked Dan with mock severity in his voice. "Yeah, I could've died!" added Chris, the drama queen of the group. That cracked me up again. "Come on guys, your faces were priceless." said through a fit of giggles. "That's no excuse!" said PJ sternly. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "That's rich, coming from the person who thought it was a good idea to use my face as a sketch pad." I told him dryly. They all shared a look, except for Dan, suddenly felt the need to study the pieces of fluff on the floor of the car. Wait, is he blushing?! "You heard that?" Phil asked timidly. "I was never asleep." I informed him.

An extremely awkward silence followed. "Well, as much as I love scaring the bejeezers out of you guys, it's getting late so I'm going to go cook myself some pasta." I began. At the mention of food, Chris's stomach decided that it was an appropriate time to imitate a dying whale, causing us all to laugh. "Thanks for inviting and driving me Dan and Phil. I had an epic time meeting you Chris and PJ, but now I am afraid I must bid you a due." I smiled as I told them, then climbed out of the car. I turned around to wave at them, then walked away.

***HALF AN HOUR LATER***

I'd just finished making myself pasta, and plonked my not-so-skinny self down on the couch. With nothing else to do, I began my time-honoured routine of mindlessly surfing the internet. My phone dinged - I'd received a text from Dan. _Sorry about trying to graffiti on your face_ he wrote. I giggled, typical Dan. I replied, assuring him that I would've done the exact same thing in his position.

_Hey can we face time?_ He asked.

I sighed and replied _No_.

_Why not?_ He demanded.

_You haven't seen my phone, have u?_ I asked him

_NO why?_ He answered.

_I don't have a smart phone_ I told him.

He replied _O.o why not?_

Hmm, how can I be as vague as possible with my answer?_ I was given this dummkopf handset when I was a kid, and I guess that I haven't gotten round to replacing it yet_ I wrote. I didn't mention that smartphones are not only really expensive and easy to break when you are as clumsy as I am, but are ridiculously easy to hack and track.

_What?! You just 'didn't get round to it' for how many years?!_ He replied immediately.

_Dan, I turned 18 eight months ago. It's not that long!_ I answered

_Really?! I thought you were older. You're definitely more mature than me and Phil combined. Speaking of random stuffs, do you want to come round to our place tomorrow?_ He wrote

I wanted to reply _HELL YES!_ But that would've been weird. Instead, I wrote _technically, we're texting, not speaking._ I could imagine the look on his face and the shake of his head as I tried and miserably failed at being funny.

_-_- You know what I mean_ was his answer.

_I don't think I'm free tomorrow, I'm taking my unicorn to the Olympics_ I replied, stringing it out just for the sake of being able to text him more

_OHH I SEE HOW IT IS I'VE BEEN REPLACE BY AN IMAGINARY UNICORN. THAT'S HARSH CASSIE, HARSH _he wrote.

I answered: _Well, I have known him for longer. However, I'll just post-pone the international imaginary Unicorn Olympics so that I can come._

He replied with smilie faces.

We chatted for a little more._ Yawn - I'm tired. G'night bro!_ I hit send and eagerly waited for a reply. I wasn't disappointed. _Goodnight Cassie love_ wrote Dan.

**_Authors Notes_**

_Potatoes!_

_Don't look at me like that, it had to be said. I don't really have anything much else to say though…_

_Eggplant! Carrot! Corn! Cumber! Broccoli? *makes yucky face* NO broccoli._

_See you! :D_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Gaming, Cooking and Existing in General**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, rolled over and looked at my clock. It was 8:00. What the hell?! I never sleep past 7! Oh yeah, I remember why. I stayed up until 1:30 this morning thinking about stuff. Okay, I was fantasising about Dan, but nobody needs to know that. Ever. Speaking of Dan, what time am I going round to his place today I wonder?

Shrugging, I got up and started making my signature breakfast dish, egg and bacon toasties. They are heaven. Back on topic, Dan. I guess that he'll text me when ever he wants me to come round. There's no need for me to text him and look like an eager twit. I sighed. I'm not going to forgive myself for this. I grabbed my phone._ At what time can you stand me coming round to your place?_ I texted Dan. Cue the facepalms. Oh well. I shrugged again and got on with eating breakfast.

After finishing the dishes, I had a long shower and got ready. By now it was 9:30. My phone dinged, Dan had texted me back. _Anytime is a good time Cass!_ He wrote. _Well, when will Phil wake up?_ I asked. Last thing I wanted to do was impose anymore than I had to. Don't want to scare away my friends, now, do I? _He's up now. Come round :D_ replied Dan. I grinned and headed for the door.

***20 ODD MINUTES LATER***

DAN'S P.O.V.

I still haven't gotten a text back from Cassie. Hmm, I hope everything's okay. Someone knocked on the apartment door. "I've got it!" shouted Phil. I shrugged, and continued playing Skyrim. "Cassie!" yelled Phil. "That's my name!" Cassie yelled in reply. I paused the game and rushed out to see her. Phil was delivering a bone-crushing hug. Not being bothered to wait, I just joined in.

We finally got off Cassie. "Hey!" I said. "Is for horses Dan. Are you a horse?" she asked me very seriously. I just stared at her while she and Phil cracked up. We walked into the lounge. "What game is this?" Cassie asked. I shot her a surprised look. "Skyrim. It's real fun." I told her. She just stared intently at the screen. "I've never heard of it before." she answered. That made me even more surprised. "Well, it's similar to COD, WOW, Halo, The Battlefield, Medal of Honour, Homefront, Counter-Strike, Combat Arms, Killzone…" I trailed off as she turned to me, looking just as confused. "Cod? Wow? I've never heard of any of these before. I didn't realise there were more Wii games other than Mario Kart."

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

The shock and horror written on their faces brought back so many memories. I wish that I'd just stayed home. "These are Xbox and PlayStation games, Cassie." Phil told me. I turned to him. "Is Xbox and PlayStation a type of Wii? Like a manufacturer or something?" I asked, confused. Both of the boys eyes grew wider. "You've never heard of a Xbox or PlayStation, have you?" said Phil. I nodded. He just looked at me while Dan imitated a blowfish. Well, I think that was what he was doing. He kept moving his mouth, but no sound was coming out.

"How is that possible? Are you lying to us?" Dan said harshly, finally finding his voice. Hearing what he said, I flinched. That burned. They think I'm lying to them. I sighed and opened my mouth to explain.

DAN'S P.O.V.

The moment I said those words, I wanted to take them back. Cassie flinched at my words, and I felt a million times worse. She opened her mouth. "The only game I've ever played is Mario Kart on Wii. That's because my… sister… well, she had the game and wanted to get all the achievements. And some of the achievements need more than one player to unlock. So she allowed me to play it whenever she wasn't on it, so I could practice and help her unlock all the achievements." Cassie explained, holding back tears. I noted her hesitation when mentioning her sister, but I decided not to press. "Hey, don't cry." I ran over and hugged her for a moment. "Now, let's teach you to play Skyrim."

***15 MINUTES LATER***

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I shot another person down. "How are you beating my high score?! Are you sure you've never played before?" Dan cried in frustration. I laughed and shook my head. "Face it mate," Phil said, slapping Dan on the back, "she's just better than you." He tried to contain his laughter, but failed and joined me in hysterics. My stomach growled, and both the boys looked at me. I blushed in embarrassment. "Come on guys! I'm not experienced gamers like you two. I still need to eat!" I reasoned awkwardly. "Don't worry Cassie, we'll make a gamer out of you yet!" Dan grinned at me, and jumped up to go get food from the kitchen.

"Now, what would you prefer, hot pockets or chips?" he called out to me. I sighed and quit the game, handing my controller to Phil. I got up and walked into the kitchen. "You go sit down and keep playing Dan, I'll cook us a hot lunch." I told him. He stared at me. "Are you sure?" he queried cautiously. I grinned at him. "I promise I won't poison it." I tried to convince him. "A female who's telling me to keep gaming while she cooks me food. You're a woman after my own heart Cassie!" he said bubbly, and waltzed back into the lounge.

I froze as my mind processed what he said. Was it that obvious that I liked him? Like as a friend, I mean. Yeah. I'm sure he was just joking. I shook my head and started to cook.

***ANOTHER 15 MINUTES LATER***

I started to plate up as Dan and Phil wandered into the kitchen, probably drawn by the smell of food wafting through the apartment. "And what have you whipped up for us Cassie?" Phil inquired. I smiled while handing him a plate. "Just a quick beef and spinach hot pot with rice." I told him. "I have no idea what that is, but it tastes delicious!" Dan butted in. He had grabbed a plate and was already scoffing down the meal I'd cooked. "Well, I'm glad that you like it!" I told them honestly - I wasn't use to getting praise, especially concerning my cooking. Yeah, I'm not a bad cook, but if you don't get complimented for 14 years straight, you start to forget what it feels like.

After we finished eating, Phil suggested we play another game. "How bout Rock Band?" Dan said. The both looked at me, waiting for my judgement. I nodded. How bad could it be?

Very bad. Rock Band is a music game. Not that I dislike music, on the contrary, I'm a musaholic, but, as Dan knows, I'm really, really, REALLY shy. "Could you guys give me a demo first?" I asked shyly, trying to delay having to perform. They nodded, and launched into Rock your Body by the Black Eyed Peas. Dan was on the drums and Phil on guitar - they were really good. I smirked at the looks of intense concentration on their faces, it was quite entertaining. Before I knew it, the song was over. They turned to me. "Your turn Cassie. What would you like to do?" Dan told me flatly. "Can I try drums?" I asked shyly. He nodded and handed me the drums sticks.

Phil handed Dan a microphone and picked another song, Hot and Cold by Katy Perry. I got the hang of it almost immediately - hitting a circle with a stick isn't really hard. The song ended and Dan turned to me. "You just got a new high score!" he yelled at me. My jaw dropped. "What? I'm sorry, I'll take it back." I stumbled, trying to apologize for beating Phil's score. The boys just laughed at me, and Phil handed me the guitar. "Let's see how you go with this." he told me, before swiping Dan's microphone. Dan flicked through the songs and settled on Hungry Like the Wolf, by Duran Duran. I smirked - this is one of my favourite songs. No need to tell them that, though.

I started strumming the guitar. Although it sounded hard, my part was easy. That or I'm the musical Albert Einstein. Everything was going smashingly! Then Phil started to sing. He isn't a bad singer, he is just really off-key. I sighed. Dan looked at me. "Care to help him out?" He challenged. I shrugged - it can't be that bad, can it? - and opened my mouth to sing:

_Darken the city, night is a wire_

_Steam in the subway, earth is a afire_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_Woman, you want me, give me a sign_

_And catch my breathing even closer behind_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

I smirked back at Dan, who was gawking at me like I had grown an extra head and just told him that I was the Queen of France. Phil had finally gotten the hang of singing the song - at least he was in time now! Not content with just playing the guitar, I decided to sing harmony with Phil's melody.

_Stalked in the forest, too close to hide_

_I'll be upon you by the moonlight side_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_High blood drumming on your skin, it's so tight_

_You feel my heat, I'm just a moment behind_

_Do do do do do do do dodo dododo dodo_

_In touch with the ground_

_I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

_A scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme_

_I howl and I whine, I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive, all running inside_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Hungry like the wolf_

I continued with the effects and panted, just like in the song.

_Hungry like the wolf_

_Hungry like the wolf_

There was an epic guitar solo which I rocked, my hands skimming up and down the guitar like it was too hot to touch in one place.

_Burning the ground, I break from the crowd_

_I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_

_I smell like I sound, I'm lost and I'm found_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

_Strut on a line, it's discord and rhyme_

_I'm on the hunt, I'm after you_

_Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

_And I'm hungry like the wolf_

And just like that, we finished the song.

**_Authors Notes_**

_So Hi there! Yes, I shamelessly admit that I got the inspiration for part of this scene from another Danfiction! But I've interwoven my own ideas with it, so don't sue me!_

_Now for your daily llama update: Due to restrictions and laws on the colour of llama's hats, readers will have to wait until the next chapter for the announcement of who has won the invisible llama._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - An unofficial Sleep Over

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I was handed the microphone as Dan picked a song for me to sing. It wasn't the first time the boys had heard me sing, but I was pretty nervous. I guess that you never forget getting booed off stage. Dan grinned at me as the first few notes of the song started. I recognised it - he had picked the song Titanium. I love this song to pieces! Even though I crumble and fall, I like to pretend that it represents me standing tall. Hmm, I should be a poet. Enough poeting, I need to sing.

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

DAN'S P.O.V.

Cassie finished the song. I couldn't take my eyes off her the whole time, and I'm sure that Phil noticed. The looks he was giving me told me so. Part of me wasn't sure about picking this song, but it was a crime not to do so. I think it describes Cassie so well, she's so strong. Well, I think she's strong, I've got no evidence to say otherwise. Anyways, let's move on.

We kept playing and sing and switching parts for another good 2 hours straight. Phil looked at his watch. "Hey Cassie, we have a scheduled live-chat now, do you want to join us?" he asked. She nodded eagerly. "I'm just glad that you're actually sticking to your schedule. Hint, hint." she replied, looking straight at me. I blushed - holy guacamole that's awkward, now I look like a tomato. There's no denying that Phil is better at uploading than me, and even then he hardly ever sticks to his schedule. I smiled weakly and went and grabbed my laptop.

After logging on and setting up the camera and all that jazz, we were ready to start. "Hey guys! It's that time again, so come join us on our live-chat!" me and Phil tweeted, then started the chat. After a quick intro., I pulled Cassie into the frame while Phil explained that she was joining us for our Truth-and-Dare tweetcam. I rubbed my hands together and grinned evilly. "Let the game begin."

***AN HOUR AND A BIT LATER***

"Guys, as much as we love talking with you, it's getting late so we're going to wrap it up." I told our 10,000 odd viewers. Yes, we're popular. Immediately the comments were flooded with people saying that they didn't want us to go. I know it's supposed to be touching, but our fans can be a little clingy. Especially the females. "We'll answer one last question." Phil said as he scrolled through the comments. "Alright, this one is for Cassie, from The_Hottest_Girl_In_The_Room (A/N I made this user name up, however, if it does exist, sorry and thanks for letting me use you in my story!). It reads: So you've finally gone out into the world and made something of yourself! At least we know now what happened to you. You need to come home ASAP - we miss you Cass." he read out. I glanced at Cassie, who looked at Phil. She raised her eyebrow and smirked. "Phil, you need to go back to pre-school. That tweet didn't have a question." she said while shaking her head in mock despair.

Phil's eyes met mine for a split second, and we both knew what the other was thinking. I swore Cassie faltered when she heard that tweet, even though she passed it off. Something's up. We signed off and Phil started to shut down his laptop. I turned to Cassie. "So," I began, "what's up with The_Hottest_Girl_In_The_Room?" I asked her. Cassie gulped and avoided my gaze. "Cassie? Tell us." I continued, trying to coax her into talking. She sighed and looked at me. "The_Hottest_Girl_In_The_Room is my… sister I told you about." she said before ducking her head and scuffing her feet nervously. Or was it awkwardly? Nawkwardly?

"She doesn't sound that nice." Phil said blatantly. Cassie shrugged. "You could say that again." she replied in a quiet voice. What is she hiding? I guess that she'll tell us when she's ready - there's no point in pressuring her. Wow Dan, where did those wise words come from. I've clearly been watching too much Kung Fu Panda. "Peoples! What would you say if I suggested that we do some baking?" I asked, dancing when I got to the work baking. "Quack!" Cassie said.

***A GOOD HOUR OR SO LATER*** (A/N I'm sorry about all the time/jumps [are that what they're called?] and P.O.V. changes!)

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

"Hothothothothothothot!" Dan cried as he juggled the tray of brownies that he'd just gotten out of the oven. Me and Phil shared a look before cracking up as Dan comically jumped up and down holding an ice pack to his hand. "It serves you right, you greedy guts!" Phil reprimanded between fit of, well, unmanly giggles. And with that, we started scoffing brownies. They were like heaven in brownie form! Absolutely delicious!

We plonked ourselves down in front of the telly, and continued to stuff our faces with brownies as we prepared for a movie marathon. We were going to watch Superman, Batman (again!), and then all the Marvel Avengers series. "Boys!" I said loudly, clearing my throat. They looked at me, confused. "Let the movi-thon begin!"

***AFTER AN EPIC MOVI-THON***

DAN'S P.O.V.

I sighed contentedly as the credits of Iron Man 3 rolled past. My gaze wandered over to Phil, on the floor, then Cassie, who was curled up on the other couch under a blanket. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slow. From this, I conclude that she is asleep! And we are having an unofficial sleepover! I should really stop pretending to be Sherlock Holmes and yelling stuff in my head. Still, it's better than yelling it out loud.

Phil was also conked out on the floor, and I couldn't be stuffed waking him. I walked over to Cassie, and picked her up bridal style. I couldn't contain my smile from erupting over my face as I gazed down at her. She seemed so small and fragile, curled up against my chest. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, just the way she likes it, and studied her face. God Dan, you're such a stalker. Her high arching eyebrows raised as if she was asking a question, her beauty spot to the left of her lips... My heart banged loudly in my chest, I'm surprised she can't hear it.

I walked slowly to my room, careful not to wake her. I lay her down on my bed and tucked her in gently. As I walked out, I gave her one last glance. I froze. She was no longer sleeping peacefully, the way she had been moments ago. On the contraire - she had already managed to become entangled in the bed sheets, and was tossing and turning this way and that. I strided back to her side. A frown now crossed her features, and she was shaking. Is she having a nightmare? She began to whisper in her sleep. It was mostly mumbled, incoherent words, but some stuff did stand out.

"You!" she whispered. "What do you want? Why are you here?" a silence followed. "Haven't you already hurt me enough?!" she cried. "Everything has been taken away from me! My family, my friends, my childhood! Even my happiness! I've only just found a reason to smile again. How much pain do you need to cause me?" More silence. By now, she was crying, and whimpering in pain. "No, not again. Please not again. Not this time." she whimpered. "Wait! Stop! Take me instead! Hurt me, just leave him alone! Stop hurting him!" Suddenly, she froze, as if someone had pulled her power plug. "Please don't hurt him." she whispered again. I just heard her last sentence. "I love him."

**_Authors Notes_**

_Cue the dramatic music! I know I suck at cliff hangers, but work with me._

_Also, due to a lack of entries into the competition, the llama will not be given out until more people say they want to win it._

_Bye :D_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - No Cross-dressing, Daniel**

***RECAP***

I walked slowly to my room, careful not to wake her. I lay her down on my bed and tucked her in gently. As I walked out, I gave her one last glance. I froze. She was no longer sleeping peacefully, the way she had been moments ago. On the contraire - she had already managed to become entangled in the bed sheets, and was tossing and turning this way and that. I strided back to her side. A frown now crossed her features, and she was shaking. Is she having a nightmare? She began to whisper in her sleep. It was mostly mumbled, incoherent words, but some stuff did stand out.

"You!" she whispered. "What do you want? Why are you here?" a silence followed. "Haven't you already hurt me enough?!" she cried. "Everything has been taken away from me! My family, my friends, my childhood! Even my happiness! I've only just found a reason to smile again. How much pain do you need to cause me?" More silence. By now, she was crying, and whimpering in pain. "No, not again. Please not again. Not this time." she whimpered. "Wait! Stop! Take me instead! Hurt me, just leave him alone! Stop hurting him!" Suddenly, she froze, as if someone had pulled her power plug. "Please don't hurt him." she whispered again. I just heard her last sentence. "I love him."

***END OF RECAP***

DAN'S P.O.V.

Wait, what?! "Well, I think I love him. I mean, I get butterflies when he just looks at me, and goosebumps whenever he's near me. Thank goodness for long sleeved shirts and jumpers! I don't feel like explaining why I appear to be cold whenever he's around. Don't even get me started on his smile! And his eyes, I swear, I get lost in them!" Cassie rambled on. "He's so kind, nice, sweet - everything I could ever want. I love everything about him, from his smirk to his great sense of humour. I probably look at him the way Mum used to look at Dad. If that isn't love, then I don't know what is." she continued. Despite the situation, I couldn't help smiling. It's just so like Cassie to go off on a random tangent, the way she is now. I personally think it's a really adorable trait.

"However, love is defined by the Oxford English Dictionary as a mutual strong attraction between two beings, keyword being mutual. He probably doesn't even like me." Cassie mumbled sadly. Suddenly, she yelped in pain. "Ok, I'll shut up now." she whimpered. I waited to see if she would say anything else, but she remained silent. I'm even more confused than before - who's she talking about? Who's she talking to? Why would anyone want to hurt my Cassie? I felt a surge of anger. I won't let anyone lay a finger on my Cassie, I vowed as I made my way back to the couch. I lay down, and just before sleep overtook me, I realised that I had just referred to Cassie as if she was mine. I wish, I though bitterly, then proceeded to black out.

***3:00 THE NEXT MORNING***

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I awoke suddenly. Hmm, that's unusual. Normally I just drift in and out of consciousness, not knowing if I've fallen asleep yet or not. I rolled over in my bed. I don't remember it being this large, or smelling of cologne, or hiding a packet of Maltesers under my pillow. My eyes shot open. Oh crap, I'm not in my room. Where the hell am I? Just before I went into total freak-out mode, I recognised something. A camera. Oooohhhh, I'm in Dan's room. I must've conked out on the couch last night, and he carried me here. He's so sweet like that.

I checked my watch. Curse the TmeLord who decided to wake up at 3 AM. No offense Doctor, but I need my sleep. Not that I'm going to be able to go back to sleep, that is. To many thoughts in my head. Sometimes, I wish my brain had an on/off switch, so I'd actually be able to go to sleep every now and then and not dream of going to grade 5 camp, flying around on my broomstick and defeating an evil witch who shaved the left side of all of One Direction's heads. Well, at least I get a good laugh out of my dreams - those boys looked ridiculous with half a head of hair.

I got up and pulled Dan's doona close around me and walked out of his room. I crept passed the lounge room so I didn't wake the boys, and continued out of the apartment and into the stairwell. I walked up the stairs, and out onto the room. I froze for a moment, as I took in the view, which was amazing. Even at this ungodly hour, London was alive with activity. "Amazing." I breathed as a smile grew on my face. "It is, isn't it?" a voice said behind me. I spun around and came face to face with Dan, and my smile grew wider. He smiled back at me, then switched his gaze to the heart of London. "I come up here often." he continued. "But you're the first person I've seen come up here, save myself." he looked back at me. "I didn't wake you, did I?" Dan asked, concerned.

I felt my heart grow warm, or I imagined it growing warm. Actually, it probably did grow warmer, as my heartbeat practically doubled. I shook my head in answer. "You shouldn't have given me your bed last night Dan, I was fine on the couch." I told him seriously. However, he found it funny for some unknown reason. "Cassie, you're the guest, so you get the bed. Also, I would've been a jerk to make you sleep on the couch." he replied. "Come sit down with he." he guided me round to a pile of pillows and blankets on the other side of the roof, then lay down, patting a spot beside him. Before I could consider my actions, I lay down next to him, and burrowed down into the pile of pillows and Dan's doona.

My gaze flitted over to Dan, who was staring at the night sky. "I love to come look at the stars." Dan told me. I smiled. "That star," I began, pointing at a star in the sky (A/N No duh! Stars in the sky! Wouldn't have guess that one.), "Was the inspiration for Peter Pan's star to Neverland." I told Dan. "Really?" he asked. I nodded, and then we lay in silence.

DAN'S P.O.V.

My eyes kept straying to where Cassie lay, snuggled down under my doona. She had pointed out numerous constellations, and told me their origin stories. I wonder where she gets all this random information from. It's like she's a walking, talking, Google search engine. Ask her anything, and she will have an answer. I looked at the sun, rising over the top of the skyscrapers. Time to go back inside. Cassie and I got up, and grabbed all the pillows and blankets. She led the way back down to our apartment, and was about to go in. "Cassie," I stopped her. She looked at me, confusion evident in her dark brown eyes. They're so dark, you can hardly tell where her pupil starts. For some unknown reason, they remind me of Mona Lisa's eyes, except prettier. Dan! Now is not the time to ramble on about Cassie's eyes! "Um, you're not going to tell Phil about my secret hideout on the roof, are you?" I asked, worried. A smile tugged at her lips. "'Course not." she replied, before going inside.

I followed her inside our apartment. Phil was still out cold on the couch, or, rather, on the floor. Only his left foot remained on the couch, the rest of him was smooshed against our carpet. If he drools, he's cleaning it up. "Dan, do you mind if I take a shower?" Cassie asked awkwardly. "Not at all, would you like a change of clothes?" I offered. "If you wouldn't mind." Cassie said. I led the way to my room, and dug out an old top and pair of tracksuit pants and handed them to her. "Be warned, you'll have to roll them up." I told her. She grinned, then left to have her shower. To fill in time, I put all the pillows and blankets back where they belonged, and my doona back on my bed. Yes, I sniffed it, and yes, it smelt like Cassie. God Dan, you're such a stalker.

***AFTER CASSIE'S SHOWER***

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I emerged from the bathroom with my wet hair trailing down my back. Luckily, I'd remembered to ask Dan for a towel before I got in the shower. God, that could've been so awkward. It was really, really, really weird having a shower and thinking to myself that this was the bathroom where Dan films his spaz attacks then uploads them to YouTube. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only though I was having about Dan and Phil in this bathroom. Bad girl Cassie! I shook my heads to get rid of those images, then wandered into the kitchen, where Dan and Phil were talking. "Do I smell bacon?" I enquired. "Nope, you're just going insane." Phil replied with a straight face, moving to hide the frying pan of bacon on the stove top. I played along. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I guess the fumes from your strawberry body lotion are getting to me." I replied, deadpan.

Dan couldn't contain his laughter any longer. "Serves you right for leaving it uncapped Phil!" he stammered in between laughing fits. I grinned.

***12 HOURS LATER***

"Right!" Phil exclaimed, jumping up. "I'm going to go and get some more groceries before the shops close. We've practically eaten through our whole pantry." he said, shaking his head. "What can I say," I said ruefully. "The only thing I can't resist is temptation, and the temptation to eat all the brownies was too strong." Both the boys grinned, shared a look, then looked at me. "What?" I asked, uber confused. I get confused an awful lot around these two hooligans. "You know Cassie, you're really one of a kind. I've never seen a girl who's not afraid to eat in front of us." Dan said, smirking at me. I blushed - thanks a lot Dan. "Not that that's a bad thing, Dan's just not use to being beaten at the chubby bunny challenge." Phil added. "Now I really must be going. By the way, I'm going to the Tesco's where we met." he gave me a hug, then left.

I took that as my cue to leave. Well, not that the boys were indirectly hinting at me leaving, I just didn't want to overstay my welcome. Also, I didn't want to do something stupid in front of Dan. Yeah. "Thanks for having me round Dan, but I need to get going, it's getting dark." I told him, grabbing my jacket and heading for the door. He bounded up and barred the exit. "You've got to let me walk you home." Dan told me, grabbing his jacked and llama hat. I smiled, but held my ground. "You really don't need to Dan, you've done enough already." I informed him, trying to convince him. "Yeah, well, if you don't let me escort you, I'll just follow you home like a stalker." he said flatly, hoping as he slid on his shoes. "You're true paedophilic colours shine through." I joked. "But really Dan, don't go out of your way for me." I tried one last time. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "I'm walking you home and that's final. I would feel really bad if I didn't considering how dark it is. So yeah. Come on." he said, grabbing my hand and running out the door.

***AT CASSIE'S APARTMENT***

I fumbled with my keys, then opened the door to my apartment. "Would you like to come in?" I offered, but Dan shook his head. I barely contained my disappointment. "I need to get back to help Phil cook dinner." he explained. I perked up at that - maybe he doesn't just want to get away from me. "Do I get a goodbye hug?" he asked, holding his arms wide. I gladly hugged him in return. Is it weird that I though that he smelt really good? His arms wrapped around me, holding me tight, and I didn't want to let go. Suddenly a thought occurred to me. I facepalmed and pulled away from him. "What?" Dan asked defensively. Was that shock, anger, or hurt written across his face? "I'm still in your clothes, and I left mine in your apartment." I explained. "Is that all? I'll just give them back to you next time I see you, and you can do the same." he said. Did he just breathe a sigh of relief? Hmmm. "Now, no cross-dressing in my clothes Daniel, go get your own." I warned. He laughed, and waved at me. "Bye Cassie!" he yelled, then sprinted back to the elevator. I could hear him humming the Mission Impossible theme song under his breath. "Bye Dan!" I replied.

**_Authors Notes_**

_I know this is just a filler chapter - SORRY! I'm going to go now, bye :D_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 - Non Consensual Follow the Leader**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

After Dan left, i did my own twitcam, then continued with my mundane routine of cooking dinner, and chilling until i got tired and went to bed. That was four days ago, and i haven't seen anyone, including Dan and Phil, since. However, i have been texting/emailing a bunch of YouTubers, so i haven't been completely cut off from the world of the internet. It was currently 9 in the morning, and I was trying to do the introduction to my 'non-consensual follow the leader' video. "Now, you crazy people voted for me to stalk Danisnotonfire and Jacksgap - yes, the votes tied. However, i have their numbers, email addresses already, and for the sake of making this hard for myself and entertaining for you, I'm going to stalk someone who i haven't had much contact with. So, I'm going to stalk jack and dean from omfgitsjackanddean. Wish me luck!" I told the camera before turning it off.

I went and got the phone directory, and turned the camera on again. Posing as an employee of the tax department, i started calling all the phone numbers under the names of Howard and Dobbs. "Good morning." I began my 25th call. "This is Cassidy, from the London Government Department of Tax. I'm looking for a Mr. Jack Howard." I held my breath, waiting for a reply. "Sorry Miss, you've called the wrong number." The person replied. I internally sighed. At least this person was polite, my last 12 calls were to people who were drunk, high, extremely pissed off or could only say 3 words in English. "My names Richard, and did you say that you were looking for a Jack Howard? Its just that i have a brother called that. Is he the person that you're looking for?" Richard asked. "I believe so." I confirmed. "Would you like his phone number?" He continued. "It's 037 955 246." Wow, I couldn't believe my luck. Well, if that number is legit. "Thank you sir, and i apologise for any inconvenience." I ended the call.

Holding my breath, i dialled the number. "Hello?" I heard Jack's voice erupt through the speakers. Giddy with joy, i almost forgot to reply. I said my spiel about being from the tax department, and calling about his returns. He was completely confused, like i had hoped for. "Look, I'm out at the moment and i don't know my registration numbers off the top of my head." He said. "I'm sorry for calling at a bad time." I apologised, keeping up my tax department worker facade. "How about i look up your details through the registration department, then call again this evening if there are still details i need to know." He agrees and hung up. Wow, i have Jacks number.

I looked at files of information. Yes, i was going complete stalker mode, collecting information. All i need is his address, and I'm all set. I called Dan. "Hey Cass," he answered. "Dan, can you please help me hack into the YouTube centre's computer system?" I asked bluntly. He was silent for a moment, then laughed. "Why not?" He said. "Can Phil tag along?" He enquired. I wasn't surprised - those boys were practically joined at the hip. "Sure, I'll text you the details. Se you tonight!" I chirpily ended the call.

***LATER THAT EVENING***

I stood outside the YouTube centre, waiting for Dan and Phil to arrive. The centre was about to close, and I needed to be inside. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around to find a puffing Dan and Phil looking at me expectantly. We said our hellos, then headed inside. In the foyer, we headed straight for the lift and went up a floor. Walking into an empty hallway, we hurriedly made our way into the fire escape. It was there we waited for a good 45 minutes, until all the employees had left the building for the night.

We snuck out into the hall, scurrying from pot plant to pot plant as we made our way to the control room. "So, we wait out here, while you hack into the computer, and do what exactly?" Phil asked, again. He had been trying to get me to tell him why I wanted to hack into the YouTube computer system, but I refused. Multiple times. "You'll find out soon enough." I told him before unlocking and entering the control room.

I closed the door, then stopped and stared for a second. Now, I'm not saying that it was a control room at NASA HQ, but it sure looked like it. I flexed my fingers, and turned on the first computer. It took a moment to boot up, and then a password page appeared. This was too easy. I quickly typed in the over-ride password and started to go through the contacts stored in the computer. After a few minutes, I found Jack and Dean's pages. Quickly noting their details, I erased the computer log and switched it off.

Suddenly, Dan and Phil burst into the room. "Security! Coming! Run!" Dan panted between breaths. Wow, was he out of breath? I'd laugh, but now really isn't the time. This just got real.

**_Authors Notes_**

_Hola Peoples! It's been a while, so sorry! But… here is the next chapter! Enjoy!_

_By the way, I just want to say thanks for all the reads and reviews that I've gotten - you guys really make my day! :D :D :D_

_Until next time - HighPointsofSociety_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - Escape**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

Oh crap. I spun around, surveying the room, looking for another exit. Unfortunately, the only door I could see was the one that Dan and Phil had just burst through. I turned my gaze to the ceiling, and saw a man-hole. Yes, that'd lead to the air vents, then eventually out of the building. I nudged Dan, who nudged Phil, and pointed. They seemed to get the message, as Phil got on one knee, and Dan laced his fingers together so they made 'stairs' for me to climb. Stepping from Phil's knee to Dan's hands, then back onto Phil's shoulders, I reached up to the grill of the man-hole. God Dammit! These screws are tight!

"Dan, in the side pocket of my backpack is a Swiss Army knife. Can you get it out for me?" I said hurriedly. The footsteps of the guards were becoming louder. He fumbled with the zip, but then shoved the knife into my waiting hand. I flipped it open to the screwdriver, and got to work on those screws. Half a minute or so later, I lifted the grill up into the vent. Hoisting myself up, I turned back to offer Dan my hand, but he was already halfway through the vent opening. Shooting me a smirk, he wiggled up and crawled down the vent towards me to make room for Phil. His head and shoulders, and soon the rest of his body made it's way through the vent. "Phil! The cover!" I whispered. He looked alarmed and placed it back in position.

"Lead the way." Dan told me, so I did.

DAN'S P.O.V.

We'd been crawling through the air vents for about half an hour, and it was getting quite hot. "Why are these vents so small?" Phil moaned. I turned around and grinned. "Why are you so big?" I quipped. "Yeah, you guys are absolute giants! I'm so sorry that I didn't pick a more convenient escape route." Cassie said, completely misunderstanding the fact that I was joking and apologising because she thought that it was her fault. I looked back to her. She leading, as she was the smallest and had the torch. I had a nice view of her army boots as she shimmied her way though the vents. God Dan! This is not the time or the place to be thinking about Cassie and her unique sense of fashion! Although, I must admit, she was looking as good as ever. I don't think that I'd ever seen anyone else wear army boots, black skinny jeans, a Muse shirt and sleeveless jean jacket and look so good.

Cassie paused for a moment at a T-junction, then headed left, "Hold up guys." she called. "What's the problem?" I asked. "There's a grill here." she answered. "Great! Now we're stuck!" Phil cried. I admit, I was pretty pissed that we'd come all this way to get stuck at a grill. Cassie was shuffling around a bit, and I assumed that she was turning around. I was about to turn around myself, when Cassie brought back her leg and gave the grill an almighty kick. With a thud, it popped out of it's sockets. I think that me and Phil must've looked a bit too gobsmacked, as Cassie just grinned at us. "It gets a little steep here." she told us, before pushing off and swooshing down the vent. I crawled over and peered out. It was a gentle slope, but gradient seemed to increase. "Here goes nothing." I said before following her.

Thankfully, the vent was straight. However, as I built up speed, my butt started to get hot. Thanks a lot, skinny jeans! I heard a smash, followed by a thump. "The exit's coming up!" I heard Cassie yell. Before I could process anything, I was airborne, then face planted on the soft ground. I heard a swishing noise and started to get up. Unfortunately for me, I didn't manage to get out of the way before Phil landed on top of me. With a groan, I shoved him off, got up and dusted myself off. I looked up to see a smirking Cassie. "Nice landing Dan. Very graceful." she taunted before going over to help Phil up. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She didn't help me, not even when Phil's 6 foot frame practically crushed me to death! Well, maybe it wasn't to death, but I was definitely being crushed.

"Now what?" I asked Cassie. We'd broken into YouTube, Cassie had hacked their system, then we escaped without being caught. "I think," Cassie mused, "We should go for pancakes and coffee. I feel like celebrating." she looked and Phil and I. We shared a glance, nodded, and made our way back to our car.

***THE BEST PART OF TWO HOURS LATER, AT AN ALL-NIGHT MCDONALDS***

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I finished of my pancakes and stood up. Dan and Phil followed my lead. "Hey Cassie, do you have a ride home?" Dan asked. My heart warmed as I imagined for a split second that he was wondering because he cared about me in more than a friendly way. I shook my head, "I was going to catch the bus." I told the boys. They shared a concerned look. "Cassie, you're a smart person, but that's the stupidest thing I've heard you say." Phil told me flatly. "We're driving you." Dan continued, and took my arm as he led me to the boys car. "Hey," I said, turning to the boys. "I haven't driven in a while, can I call shot-gun?" I asked. They nodded and Phil handed me the keys. Sweet! And it's 2 in the morning, so there's probably not many cars on the road.

I got behind the wheel and we all buckled in. I put on my sunglasses even though it was night time, and ignored the weird looks from the boys. I didn't care, I've always wanted to do this. I revved the engine, then took off. With my foot on the gas pedal, we accelerated to the speed limit in only a few seconds. I slid around the corner, and kept driving.

DAN'S P.O.V.

Oh my god! Cassie is like a pro driver! The way she took the corner was like she was on rails! Baaaaah! Why is she so good at everything!

***BACK AT CASSIE'S APARTMENT BLOCK***

I pulled into the park right outside the entrance. Turning around, I looked both the boys in the eye. "Thank you for helping me out this evening. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you, and it means a lot to me to have friends to rely on." They both smiled at me. "Do you want me to walk you up to your apartment?" Dan asked. I looked down as I got out of the car, hoping to hide the blush on my cheeks. I can't explain what this boy does to me - it's crazy the effect he has.

We walked to my apartment in a companionable silence. Well, I'm pretty sure that it was companionable- I hope Dan didn't think that it was awkward. When we got to my apartment, I turned to him. "I'd invite you in, but I don't think that Phil would appreciate waiting around for too long." I said, a little sad that he had to leave. I love spending time with this boy. "Hey," he said, tilting my chin up so that I looked into his chocolate brown eyes, "it's not like you never see me again. We have these amazing devices called electronics." I smiled at that. Leave it to Dan to make me happy. I nodded in consent. He hesitated for a moment, then engulfed me in a bear hug. I hugged him back tightly, taking everything in - from the way his fringe ticked my ear to the smell of his cologne. "See you later Cass." he whispered. "Bye Dan." I almost choked in reply - I have no idea why I'm so upset.

And with that, he was gone.

_**Authors Notes**_

_Yay for more Dassidy moments! (That's their current couple name, unless you guys can come up with something better :D)_

_I will update again in the future. Until then, don't forget to breathe, and stay epic, my faithful readers :D_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - People who don't finish their soup**

PHIL'S P.O.V.

Dan had been acting strangely all week. When I asked him what was wrong, he just blew it off like it was nothing. I hope that he didn't catch something from all those dusty vents we were climbing through last night. Speak of the devil, Dan shuffled into my room, blowing his nose and holding the phone. I pulled out my headphones and looked at him. "Your Mum." he croaked, before handing me the phone and leaving. "Hello Mum?" I asked, slightly confused. Mum didn't often ring the landline, preferring to call my mobile because of the 'superior quality'. "Phil?" I heard my Mum say. Her voice quivered, like she had been crying. "What's wrong?" I urged. "It's an emergency. Your Dad's in hospital."

She then burst into tears. After half an hour of trying to calm her down, I had finally gotten all the details out of her. I told her that I loved her, then hung up. I ran around like a madman, grabbing random clothes and throwing stuff into a backpack. "Dan!" I yelled as I put on my shoes. "Family emergency! I'm going to stay with Mum for a week to make sure she's okay! Bye!" I ran out the door.

Racing all the way to the train station, I bought a ticket to Liverpool, where Mum and Dad had been visiting on holiday. Suddenly a thought raced through my head. What about Dan? He'd come down with the flu, and was probably going to stay shut away in the flat all week. Who'd take care of him. PJ was out of town, and Chris was busy trying to organise his game-show video. Carrie was also sick, Charlie and Alex were moving house and the Harries twins were holding a surprise party for a family friend. I stared at my phone, wondering who to call. In a flash, it came to me. I dialled the number, and waited.

"Good day. You have reached the Harrods helpline. All our operators are busy at the moment, but someone will be right with you. Your call is important to us, and we apologise for any inconvenience." I heard Cassie say. "Cassie, it's Phil." I said. "I've got to go stay with my Mum for a week on short notice, and I was wondering if you would be able to pop round and visit Dan or something. He's getting sick and knowing him, will lock himself away for the whole week unless someone motives him to do anything." There was a moments silence as she took it all in. "Family issues?' she asked. I was surprised that she'd picked it even though I'd told her practically nothing. "Yeah, my Dad's in hospital and I just want to make sure Mum's okay." I answered. "I hope that everything turns out all right Phil. And don't worry about anything, I'll make sure to keep Dan out of trouble." she replied. I thanked her, we said our goodbyes, then I hung up.

***THAT AFTERNOON***

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

Dan and Phil had been on my mind all day. I hope that Phil's father was okay and that Dan would be fine. I knew that he'd be missing his lion orientated buddy. Phil suggested that I pop round, but should I wait until later in the week? Getting out my phone, I dialled Dan's number. Waiting impatiently as it rang, I pondered what I should say when he picked up. Turns out I didn't need to worry, as it went straight to message. I cleared my throat. "Hey Dan it's Cassie - I was just ringing to make sure you're ok. Gimmie a call when you get this. Bye!" I hung up. Now, all I need to do is wait.

***4 HOURS LATER***

Dan still hadn't rung me back. I had tried to Skype him, but he was offline. I hope he's okay. It's silly, because even though he's a big boy, I'm worried about him. I should probably pop round to check that he's alright. Actually, maybe I shouldn't. Too late - I'm already here. My mouth went dry as I walked through reception and up the stairs. I knocked on the door to Dan's apartment hesitantly. Should I be here? Will he even want to see me. "It's open." I heard Dan call. Tentatively, I opened the door and went in.

I walked into the lounge. Dan was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, surrounded by a pile of tissues, staring forlornly into space. He turn around and saw me. "Cassie!" He began happily, "what are you doing he?" He asked, beaming. I smiled in return. "Well, I heard that Phil had to go away and was asked/forced by him to come make sure that you were not going to die. So here I am." I told him. Still beaming, he moved all of his stuff - i.e. tissues, blankets, pillows, movies and Malteaser packets - off the pillow next to him and motioned for me to sit down.

I perched on the edge of the pillow, and looked at him looking at me expectantly. "And how is your life today?" I enquired. He thought for a moment before replying, "My day is steadily getting better. And before you ask why, I'm not going to tell you." I shrugged. Fair enough.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked. I smiled. Typical Dan, putting other's before himself even though he's the one who is sick. "That sounds cool. You pick though." I told him. He opened his mouth to argue, but I silenced him with a look. Visibly gulping, he picked a movie, The Castle, and curled up in his blanket. I was surprised, I didn't pick him as the type of person who would pick a comedy.

About halfway through the movie, Dan fell asleep. Pausing the movie, I got up and went to the kitchen. Not really knowing what else to do, I chopped some vegetables and put them on the stove to simmer into a soup. Putting my headphones in my ears, I danced around to Panic! At the Disco while stirring the soup. After it finished simmering, I spooned it into two bowls. "What are you listening to?" someone said. I spun around to see Dan, still wrapped up in his blanket, leaning on the frame of the kitchen door smirking at me. I unplugged my headphones and his eyes widened. "I didn't know you liked Panic! At the Disco." he said accusingly. Not bothering to reply, I just handed him a bowl of soup. "What's this?" he asked. Wow, he must be sick. He normally never questions food, just eats it. "Edible stuff. Now eat." I said in a matter of fact tone.

We sat at the table and started to eat. The only sound was us slurping up the soup. I finished my bowl and had a second. However, Dan had barely touched his. I looked at him inquiringly. Sensing my confusion, he pushed his bowl back and stood up. "I'm really sorry Cassie, but I'm not hungry." he finished with a yawn. "You sound tired. You should go to bed." I stood up. He didn't protest as I led him to his room. "Night Dan." I told him before gently pushing him towards his bed and closing the door. Hearing the bed creak as he crashed on it, I went back to the kitchen and cleaned up. One thing was certain, there was no way I was going to leave Dan here alone in his state.

**_Authors Notes_**

_Well that's Chapter 21._

_On a different note, this is the anniversary of my story. I posted the first chapter 90 days ago. I've gotten 14,214 reads, which is approximately 157.934 reads per day. I've gotten views around the globe, from Denmark to Iraq to Croatia. This is absolutely insane! I want to thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story - I never though that I would get a response this big! I love you all! Bye :D _


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - Sleeping, snoring, waking up and falling back asleep again**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

My eyes shot open, and I took a moment to process my thoughts. I was at Dan's apartment, and he was sick. I heard noises coming from Dan's room. I raced into his room and turned on the light. He lay on his bed, tossing and turning, drenched in sweat. Obviously, he was having a bad dream, and probably had a fever. I lay my palm on his forehead - it was burning. Yep, definitely a fever. Running out of his room, I ran to the bathroom in search of the medicine pack. I found it and brought it back to Dan's room before tearing it open. Grabbing the thermometer, I went back to Dan, who had kicked off his sheets and was flailing around. Great. Now how am I supposed to get the thermometer in his mouth?

I sat on his chest in a attempt to stop him from rolling over, then tilted his head up. Thankfully, his mouth was already open. Inserting the thermometer, I pushed his chin to close his mouth and waited. The mercury in the thermometer sky-rocketed. After a few moments, it's movement slowed. I pulled it out. I gave Dan some Advil and placed an ice pack on his head. Now all I can do is wait. Not wanting to leave his side, in case anything happened while I was gone, I pulled up his desk chair, curled up in it and tried to go back to sleep.

DAN'S P.O.V.

My head is throbbing like a drum. My throat is dry. My body feels beat up. What happened? I tried to recall yesterday. Phil's Mum rang, Phil left, I went through 2.5 boxes of tissues, Cassie came over, I went to bed. Wait, rewind. What happened to Cassie?

I blinked my eyes, trying to make out shapes in the gloom of my bedroom. What was the time? I tried to roll over, but found that the blankets and sheets were tucked tightly around me. Hang on, I never both to do that when I go to bed - I just crash on my bed. I distinctly remember putting myself to bed last night. Did something happen after I fell asleep. I rolled again, and something slid down off my head onto my face. It was an ice pack. God, I hadn't even realised that it was there. I know I didn't put it there. Looking up, I saw Cassie asleep in my desk chair. So something did happen while I was asleep. Did I have a nightmare or something? I hope I didn't say anything in my sleep - that would be embarrassing. I really should get up and put Cassie to bed, but it is 1:15 in the morning and I'm tired. I'll just rest my eyes for 5 five minutes, I thought as I drifted off too sleep.

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

Sunlight danced across my face. I groggily opened my eyes and rolled my neck in an attempt to stretch it out. My gaze fell on Dan, who was still asleep. No wonder, it's only half past six. I took his temperature again. There was no change. My stomach growled hungrily. I'm sure that Dan and Phil wouldn't mind if I had some of their Shreddies. In fact, they probably wouldn't realise - Phil always buy the 1kg box.

I sat on the couch eating Shreddies and thinking. If Phil was here he'd take care of Dan's every whim and make sure he was fine. But Phil isn't here, I am. Would Phil want me to take care of Dan? He certainly isn't fit to take care if himself. So I'll stay with him. I looked at my phone. Should I call him and tell him Dan's ill? Probably not - he already has so much on his plate. That being said, I'm not going to pretend Dan's fine if Phil calls.

On cue, Dan's phone rings. I raced into his room and grabbed it off his bedside table in the hope of silencing it before it woke him up. It's a good thing he took some sleeping pills last night. Realising that it was still ringing, I looked at who was calling. Speak of the devil, it was Phil. I answered the call.

"Hey Dan, I didn't expect for you to be up this early." Phil said. "He's not, sorry. It's Cassie here." I replied. "Dan's got a fever so he took some sleeping pills last night, and judging from the amount of snoring he's doing, they haven't worn off yet." Phil chuckled. "I was just ringing to see that he was fine…" he trailed off. "Listen Phil," I began, "I may not be a psychologist, but I know your worried about your family. And are probably worried about Dan as well. If I were you, I would have liked to off-load all my worries to someone who would listen, i.e. Dan. But you can't do that, as he's currently in dreamland. I understand that you don't know me very well, but if you want someone to talk to, I'm here." I offered. There was a silence on the other end of the phone. Oh crap, now I've just made things really awkward between us.

Phil took a deep breath, then started to tell me about how is Dad was in hospital, and his Mum was really worried. I sat and listened to him talk for the best part of an hour. He was halfway through a sentence about how Dan got really ill last time he caught the flu, but was cut of by a loud noise in the background. "Listen Cassie, I have to go, but thanks for letting me spill my worries to you." I smiled. "I'm sure you'd do the same for me Phil." I told him. "And thanks for taking care of Dan, if you don't, I don't know who will. Bye!" he hung up abruptly. Ok then.

I went back and checked on Dan. He was still asleep, which was probably a good thing. However, according to Phil, he won't get better for at least another week, so that means I'll be camping here for a while, so I need to go get some clothes and other stuff life that. Dan probably won't wake up in the half an hour that I'm gone, so now's a good a time as any to leave. I grabbed a key and headed to the door.

***HALF AN HOUR LATER***

I dumped my duffel full of clothes and other stuff on the dinning room table. I had quickly showered at my flat, and had grabbed my laptop and a few books. Dan is amazing at many things, however, holding conversations while he was asleep was not one of them. I grabbed the book I was currently reading - Vampire Academy - and flopped on the couch.

I was halfway through my fourth chapter, when I heard a thump come from Dan's room. What was that? Jumping up, I ran to see if he was alright. I walked into his room and smiled at what I saw. He had somehow gotten all his sheets tangled up, and fallen out of bed. Grumbling, he sat up and rubbed his head. "God that hurt!" he muttered, before looking up and seeing me. "Cassie, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised. Okay, this could be awkward. "Well, you were pretty sick last night so I stayed to make sure you were fine." I told him, avoiding his gaze. I was also avoiding looking at his bare torso, because that would be weird. "By the way, Phil called earlier, just to see if you were fine." "He probably thinks I've got Tuberculosis or something." Dan joked, before standing up. He was only in boxers - this just got ten times more awkward. "I'm going to get in the shower." he told me while grabbing a change of clothes. I moved out the so he could get past me. He brushed past me and headed to the shower. He was about to walk in, but changed his mind and turned back to face me. "Yes?" I inquired. "Nothing." he said, smiling at me, before heading in and closing the door.

**_Authors Notes_**

_So, this is sort of a filler chapter, but I think it's cute how Cassie is taking care of Dan while he's sick._

_Also… well… I don't have much to say._

_BYE :D :D :D_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - Lion King Songs in the Shower**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I wonder what Dan was thinking when he said 'nothing'. It was really bothering me, and I wasn't sure why. I guess that I can ask him when he get's out of the shower, which should be soon. I know when you're sick you just want to stay in the shower forever - I speak from experience - but and hour and a half is long enough. Especially if you're a boy. The only way I know that he hasn't fallen over and knocked himself out is the fact that he's singing Lion King songs at the top of his lungs.

I sat back on the couch and continued reading my book.

***DAN'S P.O.V.***

I turned off the shower nozzle. Pausing for a moment, I shook my head like a dog does when it's wet before getting out of the shower. Quickly towelling down, I put on my clothes. However, I didn't go back outside - I sat on the floor. Why? Because Cassie was outside, and even though she would never think badly of me, I feel too socially awkward to go and face her. It's completely stupid, because I know she doesn't judge people, but my whole being cringes away from the idea of damaging my already tarnished image.

Getting up, I opened the bathroom door and slowly walked down the hall. I found Cassie in the lounge room, curled up on the couch, reading a book. She was so involved with the story that she didn't notice me until I was half a metre away from her and stepped on a squeaky floor board. Cassie practically flew out of her seat in shock. After she recovered, she grinned at me weakly. "Hey Dan, what drives you to sneak up on me?" she asked. That was a good question, with the not so good answer of 'I don't know'. "Are you feeling better?" she continued. To tell the truth, I felt like someone was reaching inside my stomach and twisting my organs around, but I didn't want to say that. Instead, I just nodded vigorously. Bad move Dan - my already painful head started to swim dizzily. Quickly plonking myself down on the couch opposite of Cassie, I grabbed the telly remote and started to flick through the channels.

I passed the BBC News, the radio channel, Bananas in Pyjamas, someone getting blown up, Buffy the Vampire slayer, something else- "Wait, can we watch Buffy?" Cassie asked. I looked at her, surprised. "Please? Pretty Please with Maltesers on top?" she begged. "Hmm…" I pretended to contemplate the idea. Finally, I grinned at her. "You know me too well." I told her before switching back to Buffy. We sat in silence and watched as Buffy went on another one of her adventures, hunting down a vampire cult. At least, I think that's what she was doing - I spent more time sneaking glances at Cassie than actually paying attention.

***CASSIE'S P.O.V.***

I don't think Dan's better. He's pretending to be fine, but I can tell by the way he unconsciously rubs his temples and holds his stomach that he feels sick still. And he's disorientated - when I asked him what his favourite Buffy episode was, he said, and I quote, 'the one where she does that thing and yeah.' He then decided to study the floor for a few minutes. I looked over to Dan, who had fallen asleep. He had been sleeping soundly, but in the last few minutes had started twitching uncontrollably. Leaning over, I felt his forehead. He was burning up! I didn't need the thermometer to know that his temperature was too high. I tore his blanket off him, and wrestled him out of his jumper. Not knowing what else to do, I went and grabbed an icepack, then placed it on his head.

Remember how I said he was twitching? Well, he'd kind of moved on from that, and was now shaking violently. I'm not much of a paramedic, but I know that's not a good sign. He was also mumbling something under his breath, not that I could hear what it was. I'd give my left arm to be able to see what's inside his head for a day.

Dan, now fully spazzing out, kicked the table, causing my phone to fall. Hey! I should ring Phil - he'll know what to do! Dialling the number, I waited impatiently for him to pick up. When he did, I told him how Dan had taken a turn for the worse. Much to my confusion, he started laughing. He then explained to me that having a spaz attack meant that Dan's fever had almost broken. God, I am so glad! We talked for a bit… and then Dan fell off the couch.

Running over to Dan, I tripped on air, and fell over. Fortunately, I landed on something soft. Unfortunately, it was Dan. God, this just got awkward. Probably the only time I'll be glad that he's in a hallucinogenic state right now. I was about to clamber off him and try maintain what's left of my dignity, but I stopped. Why? Because I heard him mutter my name. I stared at him, daring him to continue. "Cassie." he mumbled again. Yes, that's my name Daniel. Don't wear it out. "Cassie, there's something I need to tell you." Dan continued. "I - " he was cut off my the doorbell ringing. I jumped up, cast him one last glance and raced to the door. And guess who was there? Phil.

"You didn't tell me you were coming back!" I cried accusingly. He just grinned, and pushed past me. Stopping to turn around, he asked, "Where's Dan?" A muffled thump came from the living room, and multiple swear words graced our ears. We both turned to see Dan limping into the hall, holding the icepack to his head. "Bloody table, always getting in the way." he grumbled. He stopped, noticing us for the first time. His eyes darted back and forth, making some sort of judgement. "You're back Phil." he stated. I facepalmed. "Captain Obvious strikes again." I said to Phil, causing him to laugh. "Cassie," Dan began. I raised my eyebrow in an inquiring fashion. "Why was I on the floor?" Both boys looked at me, and I knew that I needed to act before I started blushing furiously. I swear, when I blush I look like a beetroot. Maybe I'm a beetroot in disguise.

"Cassie?" Dan prompted. I shook my head, clearing all thought of beetroots from it. "You fell asleep, then started twitching a lot. And then you fell off the couch. I tried to pick you up, but I'm not exactly a muscly body builder." I told him bluntly, and sheepishly at the end. The boys shared a look. "Hey!" I yelled. "I know that look and what ever you're thinking, forget it!" They just raised their eyebrows and shook their heads. Yup, cue the blushing. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to grab my stuff and make my escape before I get into anymore awkward situations." I said before running away at breakneck pace.

Half an hour later, I was on their doorstep saying our goodbyes. After a quick group hug, they waved me off. I was halfway down the road when I got a text from Phil. It read: Thanks for taking good care of Dan when I couldn't. It means a lot to both of us. I smiled, and kept walking.

**_Authors Notes_**

_Firstly, thanks again to all of my readers. Have I told you how when I get a new review, it puts me in a good mood for the rest of the day? I have? Oh well. BYE!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - Scars fade. Memories don't.**

***DAN'S P.O.V.***

I stare out the window thinking about the weird dream I had last night. I was laying on the floor of the apartment, and Cassie was there. She kept asking me if I was alright, and I tried to tell her that I was fine, but I couldn't move. Anyway, I'm about to tell Cassie that I fancied her and then Phil arrives. They both completely ignore my existence, and, well, Phil kisses Cassie.

Cold water covered my head, and I was ripped from my musing. I spluttered, and stared angrily at a grinning Phil. "Christ Phil! Couldn't you just tap me on the shoulder or something?" I asked, annoyed. He shook his head. "I tried that five times Dan. You were officially spaced out." he told me, a sly look creeping onto his face. "What were you thinking about? Cassie?" he suggested. It was my turn to shake my head and try contain the blush creeping onto my cheeks. I evidently failed, as Phil pointed and yelled, "You're blushing! I'm right!" He then stopped and looked very serious. "Mate, you've had a crush on her ever since you started watching her on YouTube 2 years ago. Now you've finally met her, and over the past month and a bit, we've all become great friends. Do us a favour and ask her out already!" I was shocked, about two things. Firstly, that Phil knew I had a crush on Cassie, and secondly, that Phil was actually being serious.

"In fact, we're going over to her place right now! And if you don't tell her you fancy her, I will!" he threatened, frogmarching me out the door of the apartment. Oh crap.

***CASSIE'S P.O.V., HALF AN HOUR LATER***

I was halfway through an episode of Sherlock Holmes, when a sharp tapping sounded from outside my door. Slightly annoyed, I got up and went to open it. "SURPRISE!" Dan and Phil yelled in sync. I stood there in shock as they enveloped me in a group hug. "We decided to pop around and surprise visit you." Phil explained. He then looked at Dan, who stared at him blankly before nodding his head energetically. "Yep, that's totally what we're doing. This totally wasn't planned at all, nope." he said unconvincingly. This evidently was the wrong answer, as Phil elbowed him in the stomach. Dan doubled over in pain, while Phil apologised for him, explaining that he was still a little sick and disorientated. "In fact," Dan began, "I'm so unwell that we should go home. ItwasgreatseeingyouCassiebye!" he yelled and tried to run back down the corridor. Unfortunately for him, Phil grabbed his collar and the end result was Dan comically choking and half stumbling down the hall, dragging Phil along with him.

Eventually, Dan just gave up and both the boys collapsed on the floor. Instead of helping them up, like a good friend, I just laughed and whipped out my phone to take a picture. I ran back inside to tweet it, leaving the door open for them to come into my apartment. I captioned it 'Phan is real. However Phil, please stop humping Dan in my hallway', tagged them and tweeted it. The boys came over too see it. "God Cassie! I didn't know you had that in you - I'm proud." Dan told me jokingly, while Phil just rolled around on the floor dying from laughter. Standing my the couch, I whispered in Dan's ear "I don't know what's wrong with Phil today - he's addicted to my floor. I think you just got replaced." Dan joined Phil on the floor.

We sat and talked about random crap for a good 40 minutes, before Phil got up. "I just realised that I was supposed to call around at PJ's place 5 minutes ago. Bye Cassie!" he yelled before sprinting out the door. I watched him go, confused, while Dan just held his head in his hands. "There goes my ride home." he said morosely.

We goofed around for another hour, and had a pillow fight. However, Dan used his large frame, i.e. tallness and long arms, to pin me against the wall while tickling me. "This brings back memories." Dan commented, in between my fits of laughter. "Except there's no Phil to save you." I pointed out. He raised his eyebrows. "Or to save you." he told me before attacking my sides again. His hot, chocolaty breath fanned across my face and neck, raising goosebumps on my arms. He evidently saw them, as he asked me if I was cold. Before I could protest, he pulled me into a warm hug, sandwiching me between the wall and him. Gosh, he smells so nice - I just want to stay here forever. I love the way my head fits in the crook of his neck, and how his arms make me feel so safe. Feeling safe, a feeling I have lacked for so, so long.

"Hey Cassie?" Dan said, his voice slightly muffled as his head was in my hair. "Do you consider me a good friend?" Ok, that's a bit of a strange question. "You're one of my best friends." I told him truthfully. I avoided telling him that I wanted to be more than friends, because I know it'll never happen. He's already friend-zoned me. Dan considered this, before continuing his line of interrogation. "Do you consider Phil a good friend?" This took me by surprise. "Of course I do." I said. "And do you trust us?" I sighed, and pulled back, looking him in the eye. "I trust you with my life Dan, which is a lot coming from me." It was his turn to be confused.

I walked over to the couch and sat down, gesturing to the seat next to me. "It's a long story Dan." he understood, and came and sat down next to me. I took a deep breath before beginning, then plunged into the horror story of my past.

***THIS IS THE STORY OF HER PAST. IT CONTAINS TRIGGER EVENTS, SO YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU WANT***

"I don't normally tell people about my past, but here goes nothing. I had a dysfunctional family. My Dad left us when I was two and my Mum spent all our money on grog and pot. I had an older brother, but he left before I was born. The last I heard of him was that he was in jail for break and enter charges. I had two younger siblings - James and Chloe - who I practically raised. I was the one who had to find money to make meals, to take care of my siblings when they were sick - I was a stand in mother, trying to make up for the poor excuse for a mother we already had.

Well, the authorities finally found out about our situation - it only took them 14 years - and they sent me, Chloe and James to live with a foster family. At first, we were really glad about getting away from our mother, but things got worse. The parents of the family we had to live with were abusive and used us as servants. If one of us did something wrong, they had to watch as the father would beat the other two." I took a shaky breath before continuing. "Not only would he beat us or whip us with his belt, but he often would take a blade to our wrists if he was drunk." Dan grabbed my wrists and pulled my sleeves back. He stared in horror at the scars which lined my arms from my wrists up to my elbows. They had mostly faded, but the memories behind them won't fade.

"I was going to run away with Chloe and James - I had to get them out of that dangerous environment. So we planned and packed and were ready to leave. But, as we were about to leave the house, the father arrived home from the bar, completely smashed, but still strong enough to stop us from leaving. With the help of his two sons, he tied me to the kitchen table and started to beat James and Chloe. He didn't stop. He beat them until they died. Dan, you have no idea what that was like, hearing their screams as they cried for me to help them, to save them. After he was done with them, he started on me. First came the beating, the worst one I'd ever had. It almost killed me. But that wasn't the end of it. He… he…" I choked on the ending, unable to finish. I hadn't realised I was crying until Dan wiped a tear from my face. "Raped you?" he asked, concerned. I nodded, unable to form coherent words.

"I ran away, and eventually managed to make enough money to come to England and start a new life for myself." I told Dan. He looked at me for a second, before engulfing me in another hug.

***END OF TRIGGER WARNING SECTION. ***

DAN'S P.O.V.

Cassie sobbed into my shirt as I held her tight, in a state of shock. What ever I was expecting her to say, that wasn't it. I can't believe that someone would want to hurt her like that. "Shhh." I whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down. "It'll be alright, they can't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." After a few more minutes, her crying subsided into a case of hiccups. Despite the situation, I smiled - she sounded so cute when she had the hiccups. Cute and innocent. Nobody should tamper with that.

She untangled herself from me and got up, avoiding my gaze. That happens a lot, and it kind of annoys me - I like to see her pretty face. "You can go if you want. I won't contact you, you can pretend that day on the Tube never happened." she told me, downcast. "Why would I want to do that?" I asked, confused. Cassie looked at me. "Everyone else has treated me different, abandoned me. I won't judge you for not wanting to associate yourself with a freak." she replied. I got up and looked her in the eye. "I will never judge you or abandon you Cassie. Friends stick together, right?" I think she teared up a bit, and I realised how alone she'd felt. I pulled her into a hug. "Right." she whispered back.

**_Authors Notes_**

_And that's it. I hope you liked it. I probably won't write a sequel and end it just here. You can make up the rest._

_… calm down. I'm joking._

_Did you really think I was going to end it there?! Seriously, it'd kill me as much as it'd kill you. Also, tell me what you think of Cassie's background. I'm not really experienced in writing this kind of stuff… yeah._

_BYE :D_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - Legible Responses? Please!**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

After I told Dan my story, he held me for a long, long time. We sat in silence, broken only by our shallow breathing. I felt so much better after getting my secret off my chest. Maybe it was the fact that Dan didn't reject me for who I am. "Dan." I said. He pulled back from our embrace and looked at me quizzically. "Yes?" he asked. "Why were you asking me about what I thought of you and Phil before?" I continued. He looked down, avoiding my gaze. Wait, was he blushing? "Umm, well I was just wondering if you thought we were good friends and all." He answered. "Speaking of friends and everything, there's something I want to tell you." My heart stopped for a second. For a moment, I thought that he was going to say the words I had been wanting him to say for so long now. "I… um… I was wondering if… well, you know… you'dheardabouttheannualmaskedballandifyouweregoin g?" Dan blurted out.

Well, that wasn't what I was hoping for. "Well, I haven't received an invite or anything, so currently, I guess not." The Annual YouTube Masked Ball (A/N Don't you just love how I keep inventing imaginary YouTube gatherings?) was a very prestigious event and you needed an invite to attend. Dan handed me a thick, creamy envelope. I tore it open to reveal my invite to the ball. "It was outside your door." He explained. "I also may have talked to Carrie and got her to sign you up to her Girls Group." It was traditional for friends of the same gender to form little cliques for the evening. Everyone in the clique would meet early to get ready and go to the ball together, in limo's provided by YouTube. Pretty cool, huh? Then at the ball, each clique would have a little corner where group members would congregate if they weren't mingling, eating or had been asked to dance. Clique members were supposed to look out for each other - this also helped stop cases of people getting completely drunk and doing things they would regret later. Yep, smart move YouTube.

My phone started to vibrate. "That'll be Carrie calling you now to organise stuff and yeah. So I guess I'd better be going." Dan said, getting up. "No, no you don't need to be going or anything. I don't want you to feel like I'm kicking you out." I told him in a rush. Dan grinned at me. "As much as I'd like to stay, Carrie will kill me if I stop you girls from doing your thing. I guess I'll see you on Sunday, yeah?" he asked as he walked to the door. We shared another hug before he left. I plonked down on the couch and answered Carrie's call.

"Me. You. Mall. 30 minutes. Be there." was all she said before hanging up. I guess I'm going shopping.

***HALF AN HOUR LATER, AT THE MALL***

I wandered the through the entrance of the mall aimlessly. Having come here only once before, and it being excessively large, I had no idea where I was supposed to be meeting Carrie and the others. Fortunately, they found me. After attacking each other with massive bear hugs, we started seriously shopping.

As stated previously (A/N In Chapter 10, just in case you forgot), shopping really isn't my thing, so I have no experience whatsoever. Consequently, I was actually quite nervous about what these girls were going to do. They dragged me into shop after shop, practically throwing dresses at me to try on. But I found a problem with every single one - either it would be the wrong shape, or colour, or cut, or showed to much cleavage etc. Luckily, the girls agreed with me and didn't question my choices. That's one of the many things I love about all my British friends - they trust me.

We slumped on a bench in front of a fountain. "I hate to put a downer on this, but it seems hopeless." Emma said, shaking her purple head. Zoe and Carrie agreed. I smiled at the weakly. "I guess it's just not meant to be. I can come in an old dress or something." I told them. They shook their heads vigoursly. "Not only is it tradition for us to buy a new dress," Carrie began, "but you need to dress to impress, girl." It was my turn to shake my head. "Really guys? It's not like anyone cares what I wear." I replied, looking at my feet. "You care." Emma butted in. "Don't you want to impress your crush?" she asked. I blushed profusely. "So you do have a crush!" Zoe crowed. "Who is it?" Carrie pushed to gently. "It doesn't matter currently. Cassie, people do care. You care, we care and I know the boys care. Not just in a friendly way, but one or two of them have developed crushes on you." she said teasingly. "Who?" I asked, legitimately confused. The girls just smiled knowingly at each other. "All in good time, Cass. All in good time." Carrie told me.

***ANOTHER HOUR LATER***

We were walking past yet another dress shop when I stopped. A dress had caught my eye. "Do you see…" I trailed off, pointing to it. The girls nodded in awe. I didn't even need to try it on to know that this dress was the one.

***SUNDAY AFTERNOON, AT CARRIE'S APARTMENT***

Us girls had been at Carrie's all day, doing our hair, makeup and having a good time. The other three had curled my hair so I had blonde ringlets at the front which progressed through to a gentle wave at the back. "You're so lucky your hair is blonde and brown!" Zoe complained jokingly. "It's a side affect of living Australia." I told her. "Along with your perfectly bronzed skin!" Emma added as she applied my makeup. She had made me look absolutely gorgeous and completely natural - I wish I had her skill.

They went out of Carrie's room while I slipped on my dress. Grabbing my shoes and mask, I followed them out. Knocking sounded on the front door. We all shared a look - it was time to go. We joked around all the way down stairs to the waiting limo. I guess I forgot to mention that Carrie has the penthouse apartment! The other three girls got into the limo like they do it every other day while I stopped in shock. The limo itself wasn't shocking, rather, the fact that I was going to a masked ball. So exciting!

***AT THE YOUTUBE CENTRE***

I gasped in awe. The YouTube Centre had been decorated, inside and out, in beautiful twinkling lights. Inside the main hall, lampposts had been placed along the edges of the room, each with the name a of group written on the side, and waiters in crisp white uniforms circulated with food and drink. In one corner was a string quartet, another held a bar and the third led to the dining hall. The fourth opened onto a grassy area with a candle lit bridge. Beautiful.

"You girls ready for your grand entrance?" Carrie whispered to us. We nodded, as music started to play. The double doors opened and Carrie started down the stairs, promptly followed by Emma and Zoe. I walked through the doors and hesitated at the top of the stairs for a second and scanned the hall. For what, I don't know. I descended the stairs and headed over to our group lamppost. Already, masked suitors were heading in our direction. Let the fun begin.

***MEANWHILE, DAN'S P.O.V.***

I stood near our group lamppost, shifting uncomfortably in my dress suit. Although it was a little too restricting for my liking, it did make me look pretty slick. "Hey," Phil said, nudging my ribs with his elbow, "the girls are about to enter." This caught my attention. The doors opened and many masked maidens descended onto the floor. I however was looking for one girl in particular. The last group started their descent. One, two, three… I counted. And then the fourth girl stepped onto the landing at the top of the stairwell. She was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a midnight-blue ball gown which was sprinkled with diamantes. Her hair was mostly loose and cascaded in waves down her back but her blonde ringlets were pinned back with a single diamanté clip. A matching mask sat flush against her tanned skin, highlighting her dark brown eyes. They were almost black, really.

The girl quickly scanned the hall - for what, I don't know. She glided down the steps, then over to the rest of her group. I'm not sure she realised, but she had caught the eye of almost every male here. Damn, that's going to make it hard to get a dance with her.

***CASSIE'S P.O.V. (AGAIN, APOLOGIES FOR THE SHIFTING OF VIEWPOINTS)***

Emma was the first to go. She had been asked by a guy dressed in a black suit with a red tie. Funny, it almost matched her short black dress with red lightning bolts. The couple glided off to the already busy dance floor. "I don't know about you, but I want to socialise." Zoe said before heading off towards the growing cluster of masked YouTubers by the bar. I turned to Carrie. "What do you want to do?" I asked her. She cocked her head to the side, thinking. "I reckon that we should just chill here for a bit - give the suitors a little bit of time to work up the courage to come ask us to dance." "Carrie, I have two left feet. I can't dance." I told her seriously. However, she thought I was very funny and began to laugh. Because that's what friends do.

Carrie glanced to our left and immediately sobered up. She nudged my ribcage gently. "Look left!" she whispered, jerking her head to indicate. I slid my eyes over. Two guys in dress suits were heading our way. "Is that PJ and Chris?" I whisper/asked her. She nodded in reply. We continued talking and pretended not to notice them. PJ cleared his throat, drawing our attention. "May we have this dance?" both the boys asked in unison. I looked to Carrie for guidance, as I had no idea what to do. "One minute." she told the boys before drawing me over to the side. "What the hell do I do?!" I quietly panicked. She smiled knowingly at me. "Relax Cass, it's just a dance." "Well why are we doing this?" I challenged, gesturing to us. She smiled again. "Oh, we're going to accept their offers. It's just fun to watch them squirm." I resisted the urge to playfully slap her shoulder, as she brushed past me to walk back to the boys. Not casting me a second glance, she offered her hand to Chris, who took it and led her to the floor. This meant that I was left with PJ. Great.

"So… are you going to dance with me or should I run away now and try regain what's left of my dignity?" PJ asked. "Sorry - I'm a socially awkward penguin who is coming to the ball for the first time. I have no idea what to do whatsoever, and was kind of looking to Car - my friend - for guidance." I apologised. He grinned at me and offered his hand. "I guess I'll have to show you then." I took his hand and we headed over to the floor. We took our positions for the waltz as the music began to play. "Now I apologise in advance for my two left me and lack of coordination." I warned him. This caused him to smile again. It's funny how much these British YouTubers like to smile. Smiling is good.

"Have you actually waltzed before?" PJ asked as we started to move around the floor. Thankfully he was leading, and the steps were starting to come back to me. "Eh, a little bit. I took a 9 week dance class when I was 13." I offered. "Well, you're pretty good for someone who hasn't danced since then." he told me. As we danced we chatted about anything and everything, from the psychological difference between ties and bowties - we both agree bowties are cool - to remarking how it's inappropriate to wear a dress which can be classed as a belt to a masked ball. Yes, that comment was directed at a group of girls who were grinding along to their iPods which were blasting Rihanna. Grrrr. "You know," PJ said, "you remind me of someone but I can't put my finger on who." I think he was expecting a legible response. He didn't receive one. I just laughed.

**_Authors Notes_**

_Okay, that was the longest chapter yet. I hope you appreciate all the time, effort, pain and struggle I go though to post this, so enjoy!_

_Well, maybe all my pain and struggle is just getting all my work done so I can write, but you get the idea._

_Also, somebody said that I was almost the 'Moffat of cliff hangers!' I'm a big fan of Moffat's screen plays - Sherlock and Doctor Who (especially Doctor Who), so THANK YOU LILLIAN. BIGGEST COMPLIMENT EVER! :D_

_I'll try update soon. BYE :D_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - Nebraskan Spies**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

The night continued on. I danced with PJ, Chris, Charlie, Alex and a whole bunch of others. As I was twirling with Jack Harries - luckily he didn't know who I was so that made it much less awkward - I saw Dan and Phil standing to the side of the dance floor. On a completely different topic, what is with all the boy's masks? I can tell who they all are. Anyways, Dan had a peculiar look on his face and was staring intently in my general direction. I glanced over my shoulder, and there stood Emma and Finn dancing. Does Dan fancy Emma?

That was an hour ago. Currently, us girls are standing next to the long dinner tables in the adjoining room and are discussing who we danced with. We can't do this over dinner, as the seating plan entails that you must sit next to two people of the opposite gender. Fun. We said our goodbyes and started to gravitate to our seats. I wandered over to my seat, curious who I had to sit next. Knowing my luck, it'll be someone who I don't know. I stared at the table, lost in thought, until someone bumped into me. It was Phil. "Sorry Miss!" he apologised. I smiled at his word choice. "You don't happen to be sitting next to seat 36 do you?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm seat 37." I told him. "And I'm seat 38!" someone behind us said. I turned around to see a smiley Charlie. Ok, I officially like who I get to sit next to. "Say what now?" Phil asked. I wonder what he's talking about - who's he talking to. "I'm talking to you Miss." Wait, did I say that out loud? "Yes, yes you did." Charlie confirmed. "And there goes the rest of my dignity." I told them mournfully.

"Getting back on topic, you said something about who you were sitting next to." Phil prompted. I explained how I recognised them and was worried I'd be sitting next to some weirdo who I didn't know. We continued randomly chatting as we sat down to our meal. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dan sit down across from me. Just my luck.

DAN'S P.O.V.

I sat down to dinner and quickly scanned the table, looking for the beautiful girl in midnight blue. She sat down directly across from me. Just my luck. And guess who was sitting next to her. Phil! I swear, I was so envious. She was in deep discussion with him and Charlie who was on her other side. Two girls sat down next to me. "Hey Dan!" they both said. It was Carrie and Emma. "Hey." I greeted them. We chatted for a bit while waiting for our dinner to arrive. I kept sneaking glances at the girl across from me. Some people were conversing over the table, but not us. "Oh my god Dan!" Emma exclaimed as she buried her head in her hands. "What?" I asked, confused. "It's so obvious that you fancy the girl across the table." Carrie explain, exasperated. "But you're too shy to admit it. Just ask her on a dance already!" "If it makes you feel better, she doesn't realise that you like her." Emma added. I did a double take. "You know who she is?!" I whisper yelled at her. They both nodded vigorously. "And before you ask, no we will not tell you so don't even bother." Carrie added. Great - just great.

Our courses arrived, and we all tucked in. About halfway through my meal, I looked up at the girl. Both Phil and Charlie were conversing with the girls on their left and right, so she was eating in silence. Oh god, now's my chance to talk to her. Don't screw up Dan, don't screw up. "Am I the only one who thinks this panna cotta resembles rubber?" I asked her. And the award for the most stupid saying goes to, Dan. Fortunately, she smiled. "You took the words right out of my mouth." she replied, grinning. "And what's the logic behind swamping it in berry sauce and not giving us spoons? This panna cotta isn't exactly spongelike." she continued.

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

Me and Dan talked for the rest of dinner and desert about the randomest of things. Not that I minded, of course. As music began to play and people started leaving the table, he stopped me. "Would you, um, care to dance?" He asked awkwardly. Inside, I had a fan-girl breakdown. The Dan Howell wanted to dance with me. On the outside, I just smiled and took his offered hand as we walked to the dance floor. "I'm not the most athletic of people, so I'm really sorry if I step on your toes." Dan said as we took our positions. "Trust me, I can relate. But don't worry about it - my feet have been numb for hours because of these shoes. I shouldn't have let Car- I mean my friend - talk me into wearing them." I replied.

We continued to talk about random stuff as we danced. I honestly felt like I was flying. The whole time Dan's eyes didn't leave my face, and he wasn't distracted by anything else. It was the perfect moment. But like all perfect things, it had to come to an end. The music stopped, and we stood still. "Would you like to come for a walk with me?" Dan asked, gesturing to the candle lit bridge. Arm in arm, we strolled past the bridge and alongside the little stream the producers had created just for this evening. "You remind me of someone." Dan told me suddenly. "That's probably a good sign, you know." I replied. "Just to confirm that I'm not a Nebraskan spy hired by the Chinese Mafia to exterminate you." He laughed. "That's exactly what I was thinking, except more along the lines of 'I can recognise people with masks on', but you know. Same principle."

He became serious again. "Can I ask for your advice?" He asked me. I nodded. "Well, I have a hopeless crush on my friend right? But I'm too nervous and awkward to ask her out. I mean, she's way out of my league anyway." He said. I swear, my heart broke. Struggling to keep a smile on my face, I gave him my advice. "Well, if you're friends she isn't out of your league Dan. You should just go for it. She'd be stupid to turn you down - you're one of the nicest guys I know. Personally, if you weren't obsessed with this girl, I'd be brave enough to ask you out." I stopped, realising what I'd said. He looked at me in shock. "You recognise me?" he stuttered. I facepalmed. "Daniel, there aren't many 6 foot guys, are there?" I said, slightly annoyed. He must have processed the rest of what I said, because his face flushed red from embarrassment under his mask.

"Well, if you know who I am, it's only fair that you tell me who you are." He said firmly. I shook my head. "Tell me who your crush is." I stuttered desperately, trying to change the topic. Dan moved a loose lock of hair from my face. "I know it's impossible, but you remind me of Cassidy." he said, stroking my face. I hope he didn't hear my breathing hitch. "W-why's that impossible?" I questioned as he reached for my mask. Dan sighed. "Because I know she doesn't like me for more than a friend, and she fancies one of my mates." he answered truthfully. Was there pain in his voice? "So I am so sorry for doing this." he continued, as he moved his hands to the back of my head. This is it, this is the official end of my life. Dan can't find out I like him. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to take off my mask and put me to shame, but it never happened. Why?

Because instead of taking off my mask, he tilted my head up and kissed me.

**_Authors Notes_**

_Ok, I cannot believe that I just wrote that. By the way, this is not their proper first kiss! I wanted to end this chapter with a bang, but I still want their proper first kiss to be special._

_Speaking of ending chapters, I'm so sorry that I didn't update earlier! But I've had 5 pieces of assessment due over the past 3 days. Consequently, I've been UBER BUSY!_

_I love you all, my potatoes, and will update soon._

_BYE :D_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - That's the kind of thing friends do**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

Instead of taking off my mask, Dan tilted my head up and kissed me.

For a moment, time stood still. I felt electricity flow from his soft lips through my whole body. For a moment, nothing mattered. My world consisted only of us two.

Dan pulled back and looked at me. It was only then I remembered the words he had said less than a minute ago. He doesn't like me, let alone love me. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. Instead, a tear slipped down my face. "Who are you?" Dan asked again. Not being able to form coherent words, I shook my head and ran. I left Dan standing by the banks of the stream, and ran back to the YouTube Centre. I wanted to run away from everything, again. What does this boy do to me? "Wait!" I heard Dan yell softly, but it was too late. I headed inside, making a beeline for the restroom. I took of my mask and repeatedly splashed my face with the cold running water from one of the cheap faucets lining the wall. Leaning heavily on the sink, I let out a small sob. "Cassie?" I heard someone say. I looked over my shoulder at a very sheepish looking Phil. "Why are you in the male toilets?" he asked. "It's female Phil." I said in a soft voice. "Oh. Well I guess that explains the lack of urinals." he joked, before realising I was upset.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. I just shook my head. He covered the distance between us in three steps and engulfed me in a hug. Unfortunately, it reminded me of Dan and made me feel worse. "I'm going home. Can you please tell the rest of the girls" I told him, before breaking away from his hug and exiting the bathroom. I basically ran out of the YouTube Centre, hailed a cab and when I eventually got home, I collapsed on my bed, crying my heart out.

***THE NEXT DAY***

DAN'S P.O.V.

I sat down on the couch and sighed heavily. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. The rest of the evening past in a blur after the girl left - I spent it all looking for her, then sitting moodily at the bar. I though I had really made a connection with that girl. The fact that she reminded me so vividly of Cassie made me doubt myself even more - I can't believe that I thought I had a chance with her. "What's up mate?" Phil asked, taking a seat opposite me. Before I could change my mind I told him everything that happened last night. He had a peculiar expression on his face by the time I'd finished - it was a mixture of shock, humour and sympathy. "You majorly screwed up didn't you." he told me bluntly. I remorsefully nodded in agreement . "How could you do that to her?" he continued. "I knew something was wrong when I ran into her last night in the bathrooms."

My head snapped up. "You what?!" I almost yelled at him. He looked at me and the confusion that filled his face evaporated. "You don't know who that girl who you kissed was, do you?" he asked very softly. I shook my head - it was my turn to be confused. Phil stood up abruptly. "I'm going out. Don't follow me." he told me in an almost insulting manner, and stormed out the door. Where on earth is he going? I grabbed my phone and followed him.

I discreetly high-tailed Phil through town for a good half an hour, almost losing him multiple times. Thank god he's so tall. He went inside a familiar looking apartment block. That's when it hit me - this was Cassie's apartment block. What the hell is he doing here? Does he come here often? What's he going to tell Cassie? All these thoughts buzzed through my head like angry wasps, giving me a headache. I climbed a tree opposite Cassie's apartment block, and waited for Phil to come back out.

PHIL'S P.O.V.

I knocked on Cassie's door. "It's open." she called. I walked in and found her sitting on the couch, writing in a book, presumably her diary. "Phil. I didn't know you were coming round." she said when she looked up and saw me. I didn't bother with formalities. "Dan kissed you." I said bluntly, waiting for her reaction. Immediately, her cheeks flushed a bright red. "I had my suspicions before, but you definitely fancy him. So why did you run away last night?" I asked. She avoided eye contact. "Just before he kissed me, he said that I reminded him of me, Cassidy, but then said that was impossible. It's obvious that he thought I was the girl that he liked - that's why he kissed me. He is in love with someone else Phil! Not me! That's why I ran. Because he was about to take off my mask and find out that I was plain old me. I couldn't stand to see the disgust on his face." Cassie burst out. Wow. I wasn't expecting an emotional outbreak, but women will be women, I guess. I got my phone out and rang Carrie, as Cassie got up and started making hot chocolate. "Hey!" she said when she picked up. "Get the girls and come to Cassie's place." I said. "We'll be there in 10." Carrie replied.

Ten minutes later the girls arrived at Cassie's door. I let them in and explained the situation. "We need to get you two together." Emma mused thoughtfully. Cassie stood up. "This is ridiculous! Dan doesn't even like me!" Everyone stared at her in shock. How can she be so blind? That boy is so whipped, and they're not even together yet. "I'm going for a run." she mumbled, grabbed her camera and headed for the door. I looked back at the others. "No writing on the wall in lipstick Phil!" Cassie called back, her voice floating down the hall. "No promises!" I yelled in reply.

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I ran to my favourite place. I had found it on a run one drizzly Sunday morning. It was atop a large hill which looked over central London. Getting out my camera, I started to take photos of random things: a lady bird on a leaf, the sun coming through the clouds, London. Photography has always helped me take my mind off things. I know that I shouldn't be running away from the situation, but I prefer to pretend that everything's normal between me and Dan than act weird around him and clue him into the fact that I was the girl in the blue dress. Sigh. Why is life so difficult? Just then, my phone began to play Bliss by Muse. Dan's calling me.

I picked up. "Good day. You have reached the Harrods help line. Currently all our operators are engaged, but someone will be with you shortly. Your call is important to us. Thank you for choosing Harrods." I said in a melodic voice. "Hey Cass!" Dan said. "Hey Dan!" I mimicked him. "Is Phil looking for me?" I asked. "No, why would he be doing that?" Dan replied in a confused voice. "I may or may not have stormed out of my apartment." I answered truthfully. "Well, no, I'm not doing Phil's dirty work for him. Um, me and Phil were going to see the movie Kick Ass 2 and were wondering if you'd like to come see it with us?" he asked. I took a moment to process the words. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to!" I said enthusiastically. "Fantastic! Well, I'll text you the details, and I guess it's a date. See you later Cass!" he responded cheerfully before hanging up. His words echoed in my mind. It's a date, that's the kind of thing friends say, isn't it?

_**Authors Notes**_

_I know I haven't updated as soon as I would've liked and it's a filler chapter, so sorry 'bout that. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoy getting random comments which consist of Asdfghjkl ii (yes, omg, I'm looking at you)._

_BYE :D _


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - Ice cream, coats and stars**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I sat on the bus and smoothed down my shirt nervously. The plan was for me to meet up with Dan and Phil at their flat before we headed out to the movie, then dinner, then back to their place to play electronics, eat more junk and possibly troll the internet. Although it was just an outing with friends, I really wanted to enjoy the evening and avoid the fact that I had a crush on Dan.

These thoughts continued to swirl through my head all the way up to Dan and Phil's front door. I hesitated, then knocked.

DAN'S P.O.V.

I head a quiet knocking at the door. "I'll get it!" I shouted and bounded up from my semi-recumbent position on the couch to open the door. There stood Cassie, looking as amazing as ever. She was wearing TARDIS blue converses, black skinny jeans, a long T-shirt with 'That's what -She' written on it and a vest. On one shoulder was a small back-pack, probably holding her purse etc. I hugged her and called out to Phil, asking if he was ready. A few moments later he appeared, all kitted up and ready to go. This was going to be an interesting evening

***AT THE CINEMAS, AFTER THE MOVIVE***

We walked out of the cinema, laughing as we recounted our favourite parts of the movie. In a brief moment of silence between our fits of laughter, Phil's phone rang. He answered it. "Yup, yup, ok, that's fine, I'm on my way." What an interesting one sided conversation. Phil turned to us. "Someone's broken into the BBC radio studio, and has done something to the tapes, including the ones of our radio show. They want someone to go in for legal purposes." he told us, well, more me really. "I said I'd go, but that means that I'd need to take the car." he continued. Me and Cassie nodded our agreement, he hugged Cassie, nodded to me and left.

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

Dan suggested that we go to Nandos, as I'd never been there before. In my defence, I tried to explain to him that they were not back home where I lived. It didn't work. At Nandos, Dan decided to order 95% of the menu, to 'give me a good idea of what they offer'. "I have never eaten such good chicken!" I told him honestly, as I finished my 7th glass of water. It was good, but it was spicy.

After we'd both stuffed ourselves silly, we left. We strolled down along the board walk, chatting about random topics. We passed an ice cream shop. "Wait, Cass, do you want some scream?" Dan asked. I shook my head. "Why not?" he asked, befuddled as to why someone wouldn't want ice cream. "It's a bit cold." I explained. A chilly wind has picked up in the last 15 minutes or so, and I was starting to get goosebumps. He laughed. "You're such a noob Cassie. It's hardly cool." he joked. I raised my eyebrow. "For someone who comes from a place where anything under 25 is considered fresh, this is freezing." I retaliated. He rolled his eyes and started to take off his outer coat. I rushed to stop him. "You'll freeze!" I protested. He ignored me and continued to take off his coat.

"I'm not cold Cassie. Besides, if you don't put this on, you'll be cold, and then you won't want ice cream, and I want ice cream." Dan said very seriously as he handed me his coat. I eyed his jacket dubiously, but put on his coat. He smiled at me before pulling me into the shop. Again, Dan was unable to choose what he wanted, so he ended up buying 5 ice creams. We resumed our walk, eating ice cream. I probably looked like a hobo bundled up in Dan's coat, and pointed that out to him. That cracked him up, he found it so hilarious that he ended up on the ground, tears streaming down his face. "I should become a comedian, if this is the effect that I have on people." I mused out loud thoughtfully. By now, his hyena shrieks had died down to a cross between chortles and snorts.

"You look absolutely fabulous, darling!" Dan impersonated Effie Trinket. I held out my hand, offering him my hand. He grabbed it, but instead of getting up, he pulled me down towards him. Me, being the uncoordinated person I am, tripped and fell. Dan's hands shot up and caught my shoulders, meaning that we ended up with our noses almost touching. Gosh, I'm probably blushing. He rolled me over gently, so that my head was resting on his chest and we were both looking at the sky. "The stars look a bit different from down here." Dan said.

I hmmed in agreement. "They're smaller than if we were looking at them from your roof." I replied absentmindedly. We laid in silence for a few more minutes. "I'm sorry if this didn't work out the way that you would've liked, with Phil leaving and all..." Dan trailed off. I rolled over to look him in the eye, a smile tugging at my lips. "I enjoyed the evening, regardless of whether Phil was here or not." I told him sternly, causing him to grin. "Have I ever told you how cute you look when you're trying to be serious?" Dan asked jokingly. "You remind me of a little kid." I rolled off him and got up. "That's probably because I'm an innocent little girl, Daniel. We're not all corrupted weirdos like you." I retaliated.

He got and we continued our walk back to his place, a grin still plastered wide across his face.

***BACK AT DAN AND PHIL'S APARTMENT***

Dan unlocked the door and we went inside. "Isn't Phil here?" I asked, casting a critical eye around the empty apartment. Dan's phone beeped, and he checked it. "Speak of the devil, I just got a text from him saying that he was still at the studios and wouldn't be back for at least two more hours." Dan said. He aimlessly flopped on the couch and stared at me. "What do you want to do?" he asked in a gentlemanly fashion. I shrugged and flicked on the telly. An episode of Sherlock Holmes was playing. I sat down next to Dan eagerly and looked at Dan for confirmation. He just raised his eyebrows at me and rolled his eyes.

As Sherlock and Watson raced against time to save the day, my consciousness fought against sleep. As my eyelids drooped, I realised I was fighting a losing battle. The last thing I remembered before drifting off to sleep was curling up against Dan.

**_Authors Notes_**

_I said that I'd update soon. Ta Da! You should be proud, my friends. I know it's shorter and sort of a filler chapter, so SORRY! D:_

_See you next time, my potatoes. This is H.P.O.S., over and out :D_

_***_Extra update thingy***

Thank you so much KatMeowOmgCake for pointing out that I'd uploaded the wrong chapter... at first when you said that 28 was 27 doubled i thought you meant plot wise, and i was mentally kicking myself for not making it interesting enough... D:

I completely agree about the weather - the westerly winds are finally here. also, your birthday is uber close to mine! happy birthday in advance :D!


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - Ghosts of the Past**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

I woke up to someone shaking me gently. I rubbed my eyes groggily before sitting up. "Waz da matta?" I mumbled under my breath and opened my eyes to see Dan staring at me worriedly. "Cassie, you remember how you told me about your past, right?" he asked. I nodded, how could I forget? "And remember how you said The_Hottest_Girl_In_The_Room was your sister?" he continued. "Actually, she wasn't my sister. She was one of the brats who I had to live with." I corrected him. "She's down stairs." he blurted out. "What?!" I yelled in shock.

Just then, the door to the apartment opened, and in came Phil, and her.

DAN'S P.O.V.

Phil walked into the apartment with the girl from down stairs. "Cassie!" she cried, apparently happy to be reunited. She rushed forward, probably to try hug her. Cassie just side stepped her and stalked over to Phil, who had a confused look on his face. "Why did you do that?" he asked Cassie, who was livid. "Philip Michael Lester, what is she doing here?" Cassie replied, ignoring his question. "She was in the lobby, handing out photos of you. When she saw me, she recognised me and asked for your contact details. I brought her up here because I thought you'd be here." he explained slowly.

"Uh, hello Cassie! I travel half the globe looking for you and I don't even get a greeting? That's down right rude, you know!" the girl butted in. Cassie slowly turned her gaze on the girl. "You know what's down right rude Amber?" Cassie asked. "I'll tell you what's down right rude. Ensuring I had no friends. Publicly embarrassing me. Making everyone I knew hate me. Telling me that I deserved to die." Cassie counted on her fingers. She remained surprisingly calm. Although she hadn't told me anything about this Amber girl, I knew she was trouble. "Can't you just move on from the past already?!" Amber rudely cut her off. "The past is what makes us who we are. If I moved on from the past, then I wouldn't be here." Cassie replied. She walked back over to the couch and plonked herself down. Switching on the TV, she called out, "You can go now. Don't come back."

Amber's face went red. "You can't tell me what to do, you little piece of -" I cut her off. "Shut up." I told her. "Would someone please tell me what's going on?!" Phil yelled over the top of us. Oh yeah, Cassie didn't tell Phil the story of her past. I stood up, grabbed Cassie and Phil, pulled them into my bedroom and closed the door. Cassie quickly explained to Phil who this girl was. "But what do we do with her?" Phil asked. "I don't want her to go to Cassie's apartment. The less they know about her the better." I said. Cassie shot me a thankful glance. "We don't know who else is here." Cassie pointed out, running her hands through her hair. "Or why they're here." she continued.

"Ok, this is what we'll do. We'll call the security guards and get them to remove Amber and after she's cleared the premises, we'll sneak Cassie out the back door." Phil told us. He dialled the number of the main desk and explained the situation. We waited until we heard the door open and the guard talking to Amber before we came out of my room. The guard, George was his name I think, had grabbed Amber's hand and had dragged her half way out of the apartment. "You can't stop me Cassie!" Amber was yelling as she swung her free hand wildly. "We have the papers. We'll make you come home."

George pulled her out the door and slammed it behind him. I turned to see Cassie, who had finally lost her cool. She had gone a deathly pale white and was shaking. Phil and I engulfed her in a hug to calm her down. "What do they want from me? What have I done to deserve this?" Cassie mumbled into my shoulder. "I thought I was free, but they want me back." A tear ran down her cheek. "I'm going to scout the premises Dan. When I text you, can you escort Cassie back to her apartment." Phil told me before getting up and leaving. Cassie also got up, explained she wanted to wash her face and left for the bathroom. About five minutes later, I got the ok text from Phil, and me and Cassie left my apartment.

***BACK AT CASSIE'S APARTMENT***

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

The first thing I did when I got back to my apartment was check the time. It was 1:37 in the morning, but I wasn't tired. "Are you ok Cass?" Dan asked. I shook my head. "To be honest Dan, I'm scared out of my wits. My past is coming back to haunt me. Did you hear what Amber said? That they would be able to force me to go back to Australia. I don't know what they're up to, only what they're capable of, and it terrifies me." I told him. "If you like, I could stay the night." Dan offered shyly. He looked at the ground and blushed. "Really? You'd do that for me?" I asked, slightly shocked. He smiled and nodded and started to say something along the lines of "That's what friends are fo-" but I cut him off with a hug.

Dan decided to go make us some hot chocolate, so I took the opportunity to check social media. Probably not the wisest thing I could have done. Amber and other people from my past had spammed me on facebook, twitter, YouTube, they'd emailed me - you name it, they did it. Many of my supporters had defended me against their mean comments, but some were posting saying they were confused. Worst of all, Amber had posted an explanation video, where she talked crap about me and twisted my past to make it look like I was the bad guy who had hurt her. The number of subscribers I had was dropping, and other people were commenting saying that they were disappointed with me, I was a slut etc. etc.

"Here you go Cass- what's wrong?" Dan asked, shaking me from my thoughts. He dumped the hot chocolate on the table and rushed to my side. Snatching my phone from my hands, he scrolled through the comments quickly. "I've taken hate before, but why do they believe her?" I asked, my voice thick with tears. Just then, my phone started to ring. It was an unknown number, and after a moments hesitation, Dan answered. "Hello?" he asked. "Hello Daniel. Hello Cassidy." said a voice I had hoped to never hear again. "Who is this?" Dan questioned, slightly aggressively. "Cassie, I'm so glad that we have finally gotten back in contact." he continued. "How did you get my number?" I asked, trying to sound confident. "All will be revealed in good time. I'll see you soon Cassidy." he said and hung up. "Cassie, who was that?" Dan asked, grabbing my shoulders. "That- that was my foster father." I whispered.

Dan didn't say anything for a moment. "You need to get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll re-think things, but I know from experience that the best time to do that is not 20 to 2 in the morning." He told me. I started to protest but he just rolled his eyes, picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. "Dan, you sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch." I said. He gave me a 'are you kidding' look, put me down on my bed gently and walked back out. "Good morning Cassie." I heard him call. I really should go make sure he's okay, but I'm so tired. I'll just rest my eyes for five minutes.

**_Authors Notes_**

_Well, how's that for tension? Cassie's past is coming back to haunt her. I've had a great idea which I will incorporate into the later chapters… :)_

_BYE :D_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 - It's called Fear**

DAN'S P.O.V.

My phone beeped, signalling I'd gotten a new email. Yes, it was 4 a.m. and yes I was sitting awake in Cassie's living room, wondering what the hell I'm going to do. Sighing, I checked the email. It was from a fan of both Cassie and me. She was asking if Cassie was ok, and told me she was sorry. God. Is it that obvious that I like Cassie that our fans know? Does she know? She must be blowing me off, as she could never feel the same way. Why is life so complicated?

***HOURS LATER***

Cassie emerged from her room about 30 minutes ago, as was pleasantly surprised to see that I'd kept my word and stayed the night. As if I was going anywhere. She needed cheering up, so I suggested that we go out to for the day. I had a great idea and refused to tell Cassie. It was annoying her heaps. Did I mention that she looks really cute when she's annoyed?

We walked the streets of London, laughing and talking, getting close to our destination. "Now Cassie, you've got to promise me one thing." I began. She looked at me inquisitively. "Just, don't judge me, mkay?" I asked. She smirked. "If I was going to judge you Dan, I'd be more concerned with the fact that you troll the internet, you are a cult leader and that you are obsessed with placentas rather than basing my snap judgements on where you like to walk to." she replied, rolling her eyes. "That's a good enough answer. Now madam, let us proceed to Shakeaway." Cassie cracked up laughing. "Shakeaway? Why would I judge you ?" she questioned. We entered the shop and Cassie turned to me, looking as lost as a penguin in the slopes of the Alps. "I've never actually been to Shakeaway, so could you give me some pointers." she asked shyly, slightly embarrassed. I faked mock shock/horror and stomped away to order two of my favourite milkshakes, butterscotch with white Maltesers. It's funny, Cassie loves those things as much as I do, which is saying something.

We got our milkshakes and continued our walk to the next destination - the fair. Not that Cassie knew that. No, she was too busy soaking up her wonderfullness that was also called diabetes in liquid form.

CASSIS' P.O.V.

"Close your eyes." Dan told me. I huffed, but agreed. He was being so secretive - it was annoying, but at the same time really cute. He took my hand and led me through a gate. "Open." he said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw one of the cutest, most cliché places I'd been to - a fair. I looked up and Dan, who was blushing lightly as he stared intently at me. Was he judging my reaction? "I've never been to a fair." I told him, smiling. "I know - you mentioned it in one of your videos." he replied. And then he facepalmed. "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that." he mumbled. "Come on Hagrid, lead the way." I elbowed him. Grabbing my arm, we raced off.

There was an awful lot to do at the fair - more than I could have ever imagined. Not only were there rides, but there were food stalls, mini games and other attractions such as the mirror maze which we were currently standing outside of. "I'll make you a deal." Dan began. "Let's race to see who can get through first. If you win, I'll give you a piggy back ride." "And if you win?" I asked. He just smirked. Knowing me, I probably blushed. "What will you do if I win Cassie?" he asked. I considered for a moment. "I'll make you a Malteser cake." I answered. His expression changed from one of confidence to one of excitement. "Really?!" he yelled like a school boy who'd been given candy. "Nope, I'm just toying with you." I answered dryly. His face crumpled. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Of course I'll make you cake silly!" I joked. He gave me a 'are you kidding?' look before running off into the maze. He didn't even give me a countdown! That silly potato head!

I started at a much more… amiable place… than he did. I wandered the maze, giggling at all the silly reflections of me on the walls. It was like there was a million Cassies, all walking alongside me. I heard footsteps, and froze. They were getting closer to me. Trying to be quiet, I started to earnestly walk in the opposite direction. Where is the exit? This wasn't fun anymore. "Cassie. Cassie." Someone was calling my name, and it wasn't a voice I recognised. Oh god. I broke into a run and the footsteps mimicked my actions. Suddenly, my agility failed me and I tripped. A shadow appeared on the wall of the hall I'd just come down. There was someone right around the corner. I started to shuffle backwards on my butt slowly.

"Cassie?" I heard another voice call. I spun around and saw Dan standing at the exit. "Why are you imitating a crab?" he asked, clearly confused. I got up and ran to him, almost bowling him over in the process. "Lets go." I said, not bothering to explain, as I grabbed his arm and dragged him away. I scanned the area for a covert location, shot a look over my shoulder and headed for the line for the horror house. It was a pitiful hiding spot, but the best location available at the moment. "Now will you please explain what is going on?" Dan said loudly. I hushed him, then explained in whispers what happened. "So you think that your foster family are here?" he confirmed worriedly. I nodded. By this time we were getting seated in the ride. The ride began. "Are you scared?" Dan asked. I heard a smile in his voice. "Define scared." I challenged.

Then the ride stopped and the lights cut out. I heard a scuffling noise and Dan grabbed on to me. "Dan, now I'm scared." I whispered. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light and I saw someone come up behind Dan. Before I could do anything, it hit him on the head with some sort of hard object. He collapsed, unconscious. Someone grabbed me from behind, and forced a cloth over my nose and mouth. It's chlorophilled, I realised in shock and started to struggle. Dan. That was the last thought my muddled brain processed before I blacked out.

_**Authors Notes**_

_Hello. I should probably clear up something I should've done a long time ago. I'm not a billionaire. Consequently, I don't know Dan, Phil, London, the Tube - anything mentioned in this story. Except perhaps Cassie. Also, please note that this IS A STORY. You don't have to like it, I'm extremely sorry if I unintentionally offend anyone and don't mean to portray any bad messages through this fanfiction. If you want, forget that it's associated with the British vlogger and pretend that all the characters just have the same names as people in real life. Why am I going all 'copy right laws' and blah blah? I won't go into detail, but a review I received made me think that I hadn't actually done the legal stuff so here it is, 29 chapters late._

_On another note, I love you guys so much! Thanks for all the support! :D_

_-HPOS_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - Lies**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

When I woke up, I was in a basement somewhere. My captors - my foster family, I presume - had taken my phone, but had left me with my watch. According to it, the time was 3:00 in the morning, which meant I'd been unconscious for a good 9 hours or so. I went through my memories of what happened last night at the fair: the mirror maze, the horror house and getting knocked out. Dan! I can't believe that I forgot about him. Is he alright? I sure hope so.

I explored the basement. It was empty, save a chair and a flight of stairs up to a locked door. There was a window, but that to was locked. I decided that I'd wait for more information before trying to break the glass with the chair and escape. So I sat and waited, for hours on end. After what felt like eons, but in reality was only about 10 hours, the door opened. "It's so good to see you again, Cassie." my foster 'father' greeted me as he walked down the stairs, flanked by Amber and the two sons - George and Anthony. "It's been such a long time." he continued. "Not nearly long enough." I interjected. He ignored me. "I was going to make this easy for you, tempt to back to our family, but after the rudeness you showed to Amber, I changed my mind." he said, walking over to me. The look in his eyes scared me, but I tried to keep my nerve. "What have you done to Dan?" I demanded, trying to sound menacing. Knowing me, it probably didn't work.

"All in good time dear." he said, patting my back. I flinched away from his touch. Bad move. I saw a light in his eyes flare up. "You dare move away from me!" he yelled in my face as he grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the wall, hitting my head on it in the process. "Father!" Anthony called out in warning. 'Father' pulled back and recomposed himself. "I came down here to give you lunch, but I guess that you obviously aren't hungry." he said, before launching a high kick into my stomach. I collapsed on the floor in pain as they all walked up the stairs and back out of the basement. A few moments later I heard the key rasp in the rusty lock.

That was the pattern which the next two days followed. Three times a day 'Father' would come down and verbally/physically abuse me. Each time, I would ask about Dan. Each time, I'd get no answer. Until the third day, that is. I'd been acting horribly, and within reason. I'd been kidnapped, for crying out loud! I could tell that I was getting on 'Father's nerves, and on the third day he finally snapped. Grabbing my by the hair, he dragged me up the stairs and through a room to the kitchen. There sat a laptop, with an email account open. His email account. "Read it!" he barked, hitting me again. I slowly started to read through the emails. They were addressed to him, and were about me. The insults didn't cut my skin - I was use to being called a slut, a whore and so on. Then I noticed who the emails were from. I gasped in shock, how could he? He wouldn't do that to me! I broke down and started to sob as an incoming skype call popped up on the screen. Speak of the devil, it was from him. I hit accept and came face to face with Dan.

DAN'S P.O.V.

A crying Cassie appeared on my screen. Silent sobs passed her lips and tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at me with an unknown expression. To be honest, she looked like she'd been through a cyclone. Her clothes - the same ones she was wearing as three days ago - were dirty and tattered. Her hair was frizzy and knotted, hanging like a dead squirrel against the sides of her face. There were bags under her eyes, bruises were visible on her arms and a red mark covered her left cheekbone. "Cassie!" I cried, partly out of joy, partly out of pain in seeing her this way. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where are you?" I was cut off by Cassie's soft words. "Do I look alright Daniel?" she asked. That caught me by surprise - she almost never calls my by my full name. "I'm sorry, I was just worried." I tried to explain. "Why do you care?" Cassie continued, her voice laced with anger and venom. "I've read the emails. You were part of this scheme." she said, her voice getting progressively louder. I was shocked. What was she talking about?

"I can't believe it was all an act. And for what? How much are they paying you?" Cassie continued. "It's all my fault - I should've seen the signs. Why were you so curious about my past, and insisted on coming over three days ago? Because it was part of the plan." "Cassie? What are you talking about? I wasn't part of any scheme" I tried to say, but she ignored me and continued with her rant. "Lies!" she yelled. "I've been worried sick for the past three days." I explained, thinking of the past three days. I had been devastated that Cassie'd been kidnapped, blaming myself, not eating, not sleeping, waiting for the call which had been detailed in a note her kidnappers had left me. "I thought you were my friend Dan. I trusted you and even though you know everything I've been through, you still betrayed me. That hurts me more than all the beatings, than being starved, than being told to go kill myself. Because part of me has just died - the part that loved you." she whispered the ending and I did a double take. Before I could say anything, the call disconnected.

I turned to Phil, who had been watching the whole conversation off screen. "She thinks you were part of the scheme." he told me. I sat there in shock - not only did Cassie now hate my guts, but a few days ago, she loved me. I couldn't believe that she had felt the same way, and wished that I'd acted on instinct and told her I liked her. Because now she's gone.

**_Authors Notes_**

_I know this was a confusing chapter so here's a recap. Cassie read fake emails which made her believe that Dan helped her foster family kidnap her and now hates his guts. Oh and she confessed that she liked him. Key word being liked._

_Anyways, this was supposed to be posted yesterday, but my internet was down because… well… I don't actually know why it was down. It just died. Moving on, HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KAT! CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING TWO DAYS OLDER THAN ON THE 13th!_

_- HPoS :D_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 - Thank You Grimm Sisters**

CASSIE'S P.O.V.

Broken. That would accurately describe how I feel at the moment. Did you know that there are physical side effects of heart break? Emotional and physical pain are not differentiated by the brain, so I honestly feel like someone has pushed me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach and head, then pulled out my heart and stomped on it. Two days ago I found out about what Dan did, and I know it's going to take at least two years before I can get over it. If I live for another two years, that is.

I don't know what I expected to happen after I skyped Dan, some dramatic turn of events where I'm shipped back to Australia in a crate maybe? But no, I was thrown back in the basement to rot. Fun. *cough* sarcasm *cough* The rattling of the door cut through my forlorn thoughts. 'Father' stormed down the stairs. The look he cast me would make the devil himself cringe. Without a word he grabbed my arm and marched me up the stairs, through the house and out to a black 4WD. I could feel a bruise forming already.

He pushed me roughly into the passenger seat before going round to the other side, getting in and starting the car. As we drove through deserted streets, I glanced at the heavens. Judging by the positions of the stars, it's about 10 in the evening. I heard him curse and looked ahead. There was a crash, so all the cars were filtering into one lane. Suddenly I remembered a situation I read about, where a girl jumps out of a car at a red light. I'd be able to escape! Thank you Grimm Sisters. I did a double take. Did I want to escape? I had no idea where I was and had no real reason to stay in the UK. Dan had made sure of that. Although, now I think about it, anything is better than willingly staying with the devil who beats the crap out of me, i.e. 'Father'.

We slowed to a stop as cars boxed us in. This was it. I pointed out 'Father's' window and yelled 'cop', just like he told us to do all those years ago back in Australia. As he turned to look, I opened the car door and jumped out. Keeping momentum going, I rolled over the bonnet of the car to our left then dropped to my knees and rolled under the next car. I was vaguely aware of 'Father' shouting and assumed that he'd gotten out of the car, but I just kept running. Turning around wastes time. Leaping over the barrier at the edge of the highway, I stumbled down a steep hill full of scraggily bushes and stick-thin trees. By this time my side felt like it was on fire. Probably because of all the times I'd been kicked in the ribs recently.

I came to a footpath and took a sharp left, towards a bus stop. I saw a bus pull into the stop and heard 'Father' behind me. He was closing in. Pushing myself even harder, I pummelled towards the stop. I dodged a few pedestrians who were entering the bus and scuttled around the back of the bus shelter, looking for a hiding spot. My eyes fell upon a drainage pipe in a ditch ten metres away. Without further hesitation, I scrambled over and crouched in the ditch, ignoring the moist ground and stench. Footsteps sounded as someone came around the back of the shelter. I held my breath, waiting. If I get caught my life won't be worth living. "Damn it! She got away!" 'Father' swore vehemently as he paced back and forth, less than three metres away from my hiding spot. Please don't spot me, please don't spot me, please don't spot me I thought. I even considered praying - and I'm atheist.

Eventually, after what seemed like a whole Monday, his footsteps receded from my hearing. Thank god, that was much to close for my liking. I got up, dusted myself off and walked over to the bus stop. There was a map of the bus route on the wall. Guess where I was? East London. Technically, that's not too far from my apartment. But for someone who had no idea of the geography of the place, looked like she'd been through an apocalypse and was walking alone at 11:00 at night, it was a daunting task. Pausing for a second to give myself a mental pep talk, I started walking towards central London.

I walked for hours. By the time 5:00 rolled round, I still had no idea where I was. Stopping at another bus stop I did something I wasn't very proud of - I stole an abandoned umbrella. There were two main reasons for this - firstly, I'd blend in more and secondly, it had started raining. So I continued wandering.

***MEANWHILE, THAT DAY***

DAN'S P.O.V.

Frantic. That's the best word to describe my actions over the past days since Cassie's been gone. I thought about the note which had been left by the kidnappers, describing the arranged skype call and warning me not to contact authorities or try find Cassie - at the consequence of Cassie's life. But after the skype call, I ignored the note, contacted the authorities and tried to track Cassie down. Of course, they had done absolutely nothing constructive. Typical. If I wanted to spend hours on end waiting in a room, I'd be at home, watching telly with a packet of Maltesers.

Yesterday Phil had gotten a group of friends together and we walked the streets, handing out posters with Cassie's picture on it and his phone number, just in case someone saw/had seen her. To be honest, if it wasn't for Phil, I'd be a mess on the floor crying. I just want Cassie to be safe, to be here with me. To think that I waited too long to tell her that I liked her and now she's gone - it drives me insane!

Currently, I was sitting on my bed, looking out the window. Suddenly, Phil raced into my room. "What?" I asked him in mild annoyance. "Cassie…" he panted. "She's been spotted."

**_Authors Notes_**

_Firstly, apologies. I'm so sorry that this took so long to update! I've been having trouble writing this chapter - I feel that it's moving too fast :(_

_BYEEEEEEEEEE_

_ - HPoS_


End file.
